The brotherly horror of the bloody leaf Book 3 in the Cooper series
by madman1264
Summary: Come and join us for the story of the insane brothers in the brotherly horrors of the bloody leaf borrow the story from the true horror of Knonha and dojutsu from the Ultimate Dojutsu. Got permission to use both from both authors of the stories.
1. Chapter 1

**MM: yes I am rewriting this story because I am looking back on it and seeing all the things that I could have done so much better. But before we start I want to say yes Cooper will be a Jinchuuriki and before you all leave because I know that is what killed the other story let me explain how this is not only feasible but absolutely necessary. First a question for you. What is a Jinchuuriki? The answer is if you did not know a human with a tailed beast sealed inside of them. Next question that is a tailed beast? Again not to hard a tailed beast is a mass of pure chakra given a consciousness and a personality. Last question how were the tailed beast made? This one a bit harder but not impossible to answer. The answer is that after beating the 10 tails the Sage separated its chakra into 9 different forms and then using the yin-yang release created a conscious for each one of them he made sentient beings out of nothing but the ten tails and his own chakra correct. Then how is it not feasible that if some one had enough chakra and SPD or MPD not be able to form their own tailed beast subconsciously to keep the extra chakra that they don't need from killing them. In the original story naruto himself claimed to have 13 times any kage ever has and has said that Cooper had more chakra then him so tell me in PM or in a comment why this can not be done if the constitution is already they all that has to be done is for the chakra to latch onto one of his other sides.**

Chapter 1- What have you DONE!

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage of Konoha was not happy. He should have known that something would happen, it always did, but on this particular day of the year it was always the worst. He thought he could trust his ANBU, he thought his could trust most of his council, but after this he just didn't know who he could trust anymore.

Making his way down the hospital corridor to a special room set aside for when something like this happened, sending nurses and doctors alike to their knees at his barely contained killing intent, he could feel his temper rise more and more at just the thought.

 **Flashback**

Sarutobi was bored, sat in yet another boring council meeting that seemed to have nothing to do with him.

All they were talking about was civilian affairs, nothing to do with shinobi. He looked around at all the people present, the civilian council, thirty of the most annoying people in the world, that just seemed to blend into each other, nothing really standing out.

The shinobi council however was made up of all the clan heads of Konoha, the Aburame, Akimichi, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka and of course his own clan the Sarutobi.

Then there were the village elders, Homura, Koharu and Danzo, his old teammates and former best friend. Over the years they had become more and more distant. They still talked, but it was always about village affairs.

He felt a pang of regret for that. They used to be the best of friends, but now it was like they were strangers.

It was then that he noticed for the first time that all of the civilian council seemed nervous. He picked up all the little things, the way that some of them kept looking from the clock to him, the nervous whispers between two or three council members and the fact that they all seemed to be sweating.

His warning bell was screaming. Something was wrong terribly wrong.

Then it hit him.

The room suddenly became very quiet. All eyes in the room shot to the old Hokage in fear. His killing intent seemed to become visible as a dark aura surrounded him. Slowly, he started to stand up, his head lowered.

"What have you done?" he asked in a whisper.

Everyone in the room suddenly stopped what they were doing, all turning their full attention to the old Hokage.

They could barely hear what he said. Even the shinobi had to strain their ears.

Everything in the room was quiet. Nobody wanting to be the first to break the silence that seemed to have spread around the room.

Holding all those inside the room, squeezing their chest and stealing their words before they could even think of what to say.

Surprisingly it was one of the civilian council that broke the silence. He looked like any other middle-aged civilian, short brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a simple grey kimono. He stood up slowly, carefully, as if he was scared of making any sudden movements.

"W-w-what d-do y-y-y-you mean?" He stuttered out, and by the end of his question he was shaking.

"...did you think I wouldn't notice? Did you think I wouldn't realize something was going on? I may be old but I am not senile yet. Now. Tell. Me. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

By the end of Hiruzen's mini rant he had gone from a soft whisper to nearly shouting at the top of his voice. Slowly standing, he still did not raise his head to look at the now truly frightened men and women sat across from him in there seats, his eyes hidden in the shadows of his Hokage hat.

Homura, Koharu and Danzo all looked at there old friend in both fear and surprise. But what many, if they were looking them instead of the old Hokage would be shocked to see was the barely restrained hope in their eye.

Finally, after a few more minuets silence, Koharu spoke.

"Hiruzen, what's wrong?" she asked her old friend.

It was at this point that Sarutobi finally lifted his head so that all present could see his eyes. They were not the soft, caring eyes of the old man that so many had come to know.

They were as hard as steal, the pupils of his eyes shrunken in anger.

His voice ice cold Sarutobi spoke.

"Why are we here? Why are we all here? These are not shinobi matters. So far we have heard nothing that couldn't wait until the next official council meeting. So Why. Are. We. Here."

At the end of his questions he spoke each of his last words with emphases.

"I was told that there was an important matter that must be discussed and yet we have been here for four hours straight and all you have talked about is basic information that has no real importance at all. So I ask you, why are we here."

Again, nobody spoke, nobody moved, the tension in the room becoming more and more intense with every passing minute.

It was then that he asked a question that had a very big affect on the room.

"What is the date?"

Those four words froze all those in the room, the civilians in fear and the shinobi in sudden realization.

Everything was quiet. Then the killing intent in the room seemed to, if possible, increased tenfold. All the shinobi clan heads and the three elders adding their own killing intent to the old Hokage's.

Suddenly, having not being able to stand the killing intent in the room any longer one of the civilians, a woman in her late twenty's with black hair and a expensive looking black kimono with a image of a sakura tree in bloom stood up and screamed in a high pitched voice.

"WE DID WHAT YOU WERE TOO AFRAID TO DO AND BY NOW IT'S TOO LATE! THE KYUUBI IS DEAD AND ALL THE PEOPLE IT KILLED THAT NIGHT HAVE BEEN AVENGED AND HIS PROTECTOR HAS BEEN KILLED WITH HIM THE- !"

It was then that a VEREY pisst Inuzuka Tsume shot to her feet practical frothing at the mouth, along with every other clan head in the room. Effectively shutting the woman up.

"YOU FUCKING FOOL! ARE YOU SO STUPID THAT YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT A SEVEN YEAR OLD BOY IS THE KYUUBI! IF THAT WAS TRUE WE WOULD ALL BE DEAD BY NOW AND WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER BOY SOMEONE WHO HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE FOR HIM!"

At those words some of the civilian's eyes opened wide in realization and looks f absolute horror crossed their faces. What had they done?

Despite what many would believe many of the shinobi in Konoha didn't hold a grudge against the boy or his protector/only friend.

Some did, mostly those that lost everything in the attack seven years ago, but most didn't act on this hate beyond glares and harsh words.

Every now and then they would join in with the civilian if there was a mob but they weren't ninja for long after that of they would go MIA on a mission.

Before anything else could happen, Nara Shikaku started moving to the large wooden doors, a rare serious expression on his normally bored face.

"We don't have time for this, we need to try and stop whatever is happening before it's too late."

That was all it took to snap the attention of all the people in the room the clan heads, elders and Sarutobi himself all quickly making their way to the doors. But before he pushed the doors open he paused.

Looking back at the members of the civilian council and left them with one more thing to think about.

"If anything has happened to Naruto or Cooper, ANYTHING, I will come back here and when I do I will show you why they called me the 'God of Shinobi'. ANBU! Make sure none of them leave this room before I come back."

Seemingly out of nowhere, five animal masked ninja appeared in the room.

And with that he pushed the doors open.

Only to stop dead in his tracts at the sound that assaulted his and everyone else's ears. He absently thought that someone must have applied a silencing seal to the door while they were in the room.

It was the only way to explain why none of them heard the terrifying scream that seemed to echo across the village.

End flashback

When Sarutobi finally got to the room he stopped at the door.

He wasn't sure if he could go in.

From what he saw when they got to the seen he knew that it would be bad. It was a miracle, depending on your definition of the word, that he was even alive.

Finally raising his courage and taking a deep breath, he pushed the sliding door open.

His breath hitched at what was before him.

two small, malnourished seven year old boys hooked up to several different machines, lying on a hospital bed that made them look even smaller than they was.

ones entire body was covered from head to toe in bandages. The only parts of his body that was visible through the bandages were his eyes.

The other one was covered all the way because of his eyes were always covered

Walking into the room, Sarutobi sat in the single chair set next to the bed.

As he looked at the boys he began to feel tears falling down his face. In a matter of seconds the old Hokage seemed to grow ten years older.

"I'm so sorry Naruto, Cooper, if I had realized what was going on sooner I could have stopped this. You should never have had to go through that, no one should."

By the time the old shinobi had gotten over his shock from hearing the scream he and all the others were too late.

They found one boy pinned to the wall with 3 kunai holding him in a cusafics like position, a big group of people around him, all over his body he had glass shards to half broken bottles to wooden stakes shoved all over his body not beep enuf to hit any vitels but deep enough to cause serares pain as he tried to shake them off only for them to go in deeper and have more sharp objects shoved into him. They found one of the young boy in the middle of a larger crowd tied to a log in the centre of a large fire. Every now and then someone would throw more wood onto the fire or the occasional bottle at the still screaming boy.

But what really got to the group that had just arrived on the seen was that the boy seemed to be healing at the same rate he was burning. Whatever clothes he had been wearing was burned away long ago, giving a clear view of the young child's skin as it sizzled away then grew back.

And then they noticed something that really made them sick, he was still conscious, still screaming.

And those...people were just stood there, laughing and cheering.

After he had slaughtered half the people in the crowd in a blind rage and sent whoever was left to Ibiki, they had quickly rushed the boys to the hospital.

That was twelve hours ago, and in that time they had found out a lot about what had happened.

It seemed that the civilian council had managed to round up a small number of his ninja to help them in their vendetta against the boy.

As soon as the meeting was underway they had applied a silencing seal to the door.

After that they had surprised the AMBU guarding the boys and knocked him out then moved on to drag the poor boys out of their apartment.

The mob had then proceeded to beat the boys to within an inch of thier life.

When they had their fill of beating the poor boy they tied him to the post and after some big speech from one Miss Haruno that included telling the barely conscious Naruto that the Kyuubi was sealed inside him and then telling Cooper that he was a Demon loving bastard, then they had lit the bomb fire.

The worst part though was that the boy had been burning for three hours straight, the Kyuubi trying to heal it's prison in a attempted to live.

But it seemed that even the great Kyuubi no Kitsune couldn't heal everything. According to the doctors Cooper had multiple critical puncture wounds that if his bowns was not made of stronger stuff than most humans it would have hit his heart and brain, and Naruto had suffered third degree burns over his entire body and it seemed that, even though both where healing...

...thier body would never be free of the scars. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Why?

About 16 hours earlier

Naruto was sat on his bed in his apartment. Today was his seventh birthday and like all his previous birthdays he spent it with Cooper alone from the rest of the village.

their apartment was made up of just two rooms, the main room, which had his bead, a table and a small kitchen he didn't know how to use so Cooper slept their.

The once white wallpaper was pealing off the walls and the carpet was covered in strange reddish- brown stains from all the times the villagers had come and beat him and some when Cooper beat them.

There was one window that looked out onto the street, but had several cracks and missing pieces of glass from where people had thrown rocks into his room.

The other room was what the old man said was supposed to be his bathroom. It did have all the basic things that one would find in a bathroom, a toilet, a sink, it even had a shower.

The problem however was that he never had any hot water, so whenever he took one it hurt because it was so cold but the Cold never bothered Cooper.

He also learned that before he moved in someone, probably his landlord after hearing that he was moving in had disconnected the water pipe that went to the toilet. This meant that he needed to put water in it himself when he wanted to flush.

The problem with this though was that they could barely reach the top of the toilet.

He looked around his small apartment, he was lucky the old man could get him it really. Sure it was small, but it's not like he had much stuff.

And it was still better then when they were living on the streets.

Three years ago, on his fourth birthday, the orphanage had told him that they didn't have room for them anymore and through them out, literally. One of the care workers had thrown him out by the scruff of his neck and another dragged Cooper out by his leg but not before the worker lost his hand when he throw him by his leg as Cooper had made a sword out of fire..

The first few weeks had been hard but they soon learned which bins would have food and which alleys would have boxes that he could sleep in.(Cooper has traded his power over food for a more destructive path as Hestia's power over food is for a kind protector or an angelic protector like Percy, Cooper is more of a domonic or monsters protector so he is much more bloodthirsty then protecting, but he can still use her powers to heal others.)

But then the villages had found them.

That was when the beatings had started.

Luckily the old man had found him. He didn't trust him at first, it wasn't the first time someone had tricked him.

He could remember once how a 'nice' old lady had invited him into her house to eat when she found him looking through her bins.

As soon as he was in she locked the door and proceeded to beat him with her walking stick, screaming something about how he had 'killed her only son'.

He finally managed to get away from her by jumping through a window her house then burned down the next day and after the fire was put out ANBU found the woman brained of blood leaving her looking like a razen.

It was also the first time he noticed that he healed very fast. When he had got far enough away he had stopped and looked at his arms, filled with shards of glass from the window.

Then, right in front of his eyes the glass was pushed out of his skin and the wounds had healed.

After that he didn't know what to think but just assumed that it was the same for everyone as he saw that Cooper healed fast especially when he was in water and didn't think about it again.

The old man had been careful when he saw him, shocked as well. But after getting over the shock he took a shivering Naruto to the hospital and after getting him looked at and then brought him here.

That was about a year ago. they never left the apartment. All their food was brought to them so they never needed to. Not that it stop the villagers they always found a way in.

The old man would visit him every now and then.

But the old man hadn't had time as of late. Naruto didn't know what he actually did but he knew it was important.

Lost in his thoughts he didn't even realize that he started singing to himself.

"Happy... Birthday... to me. Happy... birthday to me. Happy...Birthday... Naruto... Happy... Birthday... to... me."

By the end of the song Naruto was shedding silent tears with Cooper holding him saying nothing but just held him..

Why.

Why did they have to be alone?

Why.

Why did the villages hate them?

"Why...why... why...WHY!"

At the end of his rant Naruto stood up and through the glass of water in his hand into a wall.

Not being able to take it anymore he through himself on to his bed and sobbed into the mattress and Cooper want to clean up the glass.

"I don't know why Naruto, i do not know why they keep doing this but i will protect you with all i have even if that means giving up my power." Cooper said looking at the crying boy trying to control himself as all of his personalities but one were calling for Blood of the jilty, and all yelling the same thing 'kill all who hurt him."  
XXX

While this was going on ANBU captain Hatake Kakashi, was looking through the window from his perch on the building across the street.

His hart ached at the sight before him.

No one should have to go through what they had, and defiantly not young boys.

Kakashi had been the boys guard ever since the Hokage had found the boy in a back alley, half frozen from the cold.

When he had first seen the boy in the hospital he thought he was actually dead, the Hokage had called him straight to his office and told him what had happened.

He had volunteered to be the boy's bodyguard straight away.

The Hokage had agreed but had to set certain rules. The boy was still a civilian after all and he couldn't actually be given a guard. So they had come up with a solution.

Kakashi spent almost all his spare time watching the boy. This made it so he could stop anyone that he could from going after the boy, mostly civilians, but there was a few ninja as well.

The only problem with this was that he still needed to go on missions so nobody would realise that the boy actually had protection and not just a passing ANBU.

Kakashi knew who the boy's parents were. Really, you would need to be completely blind not to.

He had his mother's last name for a start.

And as for his father, well, just look at him, he was a carbon copy. The only difference between the two was the skinny frame and whisker marks on his cheeks.

So caught up in his thoughts was Kakashi that he didn't notice the black clad figure behind him.

By the time he realised that someone was there it was too late.

The next thing Kakashi knew there was felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, and then nothing.

XXX

After an hour or so of crying Naruto had finally fallen asleep.

His dreams were full of faceless people, villagers. They all had one thing in common.

They hurt him.

His dreams were always the same at least that was when he could get to sleep. It was very rare for Naruto to sleep more than an hour at a time. He didn't know why; he just didn't seem to really need to sleep.

But when he did it was always the same.

He would always have nightmares. Some of them, like the one he was having now, were just of all the times he was mobbed.

Other times he had nightmares of strange creatures, odd, things. Some of them didn't even seem to have a shape, shades in the shadows of his dreams.

The thing that scared him the most though was when he had a dream about it.

The fox.

He didn't know why but it was always the clearest thing in his nightmares.

And it was the one thing that was always there. Whenever he slept, no matter what he was dreaming, it would always make an appearance.

A large fox, bigger then any building he had seen in Konoha, bigger even then the Hokage monument.

With its blood red fur and teeth larger then a full grown man it was the most frightening thing he had ever seen.

But the most terrifying thing about it was the eyes.

Large red pools of moving liquid fire ringed in black with a black slit going down the middle. It was like the two colours were fighting for dominance, a never ending battle.

But it was the eyes that haunted Naruto in his waking hours, they held no real emotion. No malice, no happiness, nothing, just a primal instinct, primal need.

And yet they shone with an odd intellect. It was like the fox was both a beast yet intelligent at the same time.

XXX

From his time in this world Cooper has grown very attached to Naruto and would be constantly going out of his way to protect him no matter what but there was only so much this small body could handle.

Every time that he falled he wanted to kill himself for not being able to do more and at nights that is all he can see his failures to protect the ones that he cared for, failure after failure.

Cooper is getting sick and tired of this village and its fucked up people that live in it he just wanted to burn it to the ground but he know he did not have that power by himself and he was not going to let john at over just yet, no for now he would have to make do with the power he has but he has a feeling everything's about to change.

XXX

Naruto was woken when he heard loud banging at his door.

Instantly both new what was going on. It happened all the time. Sitting up in his bed he just stared at the door.

Waiting.

He knew from experience that there was no point in hiding.

They always found them.

It didn't take them long too get through the door and when they did Naruto saw a large number of people all crowded in the corridor outside his room.

He recognised some of them from previous mobs, the middle age fat man that had no hair, the old man with the long white beard and one eye.

And then there was the woman with the pink hair. She was a regular when it came to his mobs.

Hell half the time she was the instigator.

With her pink hair and green eyes she normally stood out in a crowd. She had on an elegant red dress with a strange white pattern. She looked like she was going out on a night in the town not leading a mob to a small boy.

They just stood there in the doorway for a moment; the pink haired lady had a smug look on her face, just staring at him.

Her voice cold she turned around and went to wait outside.

"Take them outside."

With those three words she had broken the flood gates. The men lurched forward and roughly grabbed the boys.

Naruto could smell the alcohol on their breath. This was bad, it was always worse when they were drunk.

Cooper managed to punch one of the men braking his nose and then kicked the other in the nuts befor he was grabbed and was unable to move.

After they dragged him outside Naruto saw more people. This was very bad. There had never been this many people before.

For the next half hour the mob proceeded to beat, stab and bludgeon the small boys until there seemed there was nothing left to hurt.

Throughout the whole experience Naruto never made a sound, not even to scream.

He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

This just seemed to make them angrier.

But as soon as they stopped he started to heal.

It was then that the pink haired woman came back into view.

"Tie him to the post and pin that filth to the wall."

Again Naruto was hurled up and dragged to a post that someone had stuck to the ground and built a bomb fire around it.

Now, Naruto might be young but even he could see what was going to happen. If he could have put up a fight as they tied him to the post he would, but he was still healing.

When he was secured to the post with ninja wire the mob moved back and five black clad people with hoods stopping anyone from seeing their faces stepped out of the crowd and just stood there, surrounding the unlit bonfire.

the ninjas in the mob then took out their kunai and throw Cooper at the wall and then held him up lashing chakra thru the knife putting them into his hands and feet sticking him to the wall in a Crucifix position.

When the crowd had quieted down a bit the pink haired lady stepped forward and stared at him. After a minuet of just looking into his eyes she smirked and turned to address the crowd.

"Tonight, we right the wrongs that have been done to us! Tonight, we take are revenge on this thing and its protector!"

At this point she throws her right arm out towards Naruto and Cooper. The crowd began to cheer as her words got more and more heated. Someone in the crowd got so worked up by this that they through an empty sake bottle at the beaten boys.

Then Naruto said one thing, one question that he needed answered.

"Why?"

No one answered.

After waiting for the crowd to settle down again she continued.

"Seven years ago, the Kyuubi attacked this village, destroyed are homes and killed are families! Tonight we take are revenge! This boy has the Kyuubi sealed inside him, therefore he is the Kyuubi! The Hokage may be fooled by its facade, but we are not and the demons protector is all the monster as the one that he protects!"

At the end of her tirade she turned to look at the boys.

Naruto was shocked, he didn't understand.

He was the Kyuubi?

That was impossible. Wasn't it?

His thoughts flashed to his nightmares, to a giant red fox.

What if it was true? What if he was the Kyuubi?

It made senses. The glares, the beating, the hate, it was all because he was the Kyuubi.

But if he was the Kyuubi why didn't he remember. If he had killed all those people he would remember.

And if he was the Kyuubi why was Cooper always with him haidn't he to lost family from the attack as well.

but before he had time to truly think about this the pink haired lady raised her hands and looked at each of the five people around the fire.

"Light it up!"

And with that the five people around the bomb fire started to make hand seals.

When they finished five voices could be heard saying.

"Fire Style: Grate Fire Ball Jutsu"

Five balls of fire simultaneously struck the bomb fire and lit it.

It didn't take long for the heat to get too much for Naruto.

He tried not to scream, to keep to his personal vow of silence. But he just couldn't.

He let it out.

All the years of pain that these people had caused him, all the things they had done.

He just let it all out.

He screamed.

He screamed so loud that it actually made them stop cheering for a moment, but the moment passed and they started again.

Soon he started too feel his skin melting off. It was indescribable; he was in so much pain. Then he noticed in his pain fogged mind that he was healing while he was burning.

For three hours he screamed, but to him it seemed like a life time.

A life time of burning, riving in agony, nothing but him and the flames.

At some point in time he felt the fire stop. He suddenly started to feel very cold. He had become so used to the heat that he couldn't stop shivering.

The last thing he saw before he finally slipped into the abyss that was his mind was the old man.

Looking down on him with a sad face.

XXXX

after the mob had lite the fire they then turned to Cooper.

"Why do you protect him, do you know nothing about what he holds, what he is?" The pink haired women said to him.

"I know what he holds yes and yes I know what he is, he is Naruto Uzumaki holder of the Kyuubi, and I know who you are as well. You are the fucked up backward savages that this village holds as it angels that can do no wrong, you are the ones' who attack their sa-" but he was cut of when the woman stabbed him in the side with a glass shard.

"Gut him like a fish and make it hurt." The woman said to the mobe and after that all hell broke loose as they got anything they could that was sharp and started to cut him to ribbons.

XXX

When Naruto woke up he didn't know where he was, and he didn't care, there was no pain. He was numb. He felt nothing, both physically and mentally.

Slowly he started to notice his surroundings; he was in some sort of huge, underground cavern, solid stone wall all around him and a barely visible stone roof.

To one side he noticed a giant gate, the weird thing was that it seemed to be held shut with nothing more then a piece of paper.

As he stood up he realised that he was knee deep in some kind of strange in water. It took him a minuet to realise what it was.

It wasn't water at all.

It was blood.

And he still didn't care.

It was then that he heard it, a low rumbling sound off in the distance.

At first he thought it was thunder, but then remembered he was underground.

Whatever it was, it was getting louder.

Turning towards the gate he realised what he was hearing.

Growling.

And how did he figure that out?

By looking at the giant red fox on the other side of the gate.

He stared up into its face, into its fire like eyes. The eyes that had haunted his nightmares for as long as he could remember.

And for the first time they didn't scare him, he felt empty, numb.

The two just stared at each other for what felt like hours, until finally.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
**  
It was strange to see a fox laugh. Its voice was so deep he could feel the vibrations all around him.  
 **  
"I HAVE LIVED FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS AND NEVER HAVE I KNOWN A HUMAN, A CHILD NO LESS, TO LOOK AT ME WITHOUT FEAR. MAYBE YOU WON'T BE SUCH A BAD HOST. HAHAHAHAH!"**

"So it's true. You being here must mean the things the pink haired lady said were true. Though I can't tell where we are it dose seem oddly familiar."

That made the fox stop its laughter in its tracks.

The boy's voice sounded wrong. It had no emotion, no feeling. It actually sent a shiver up the Kyuubi's spine to hear such an empty tone in a child's voice.

It was then the fox took a good look at the boy. He had a plain white t-shirt with a pear of black shorts. His spiky blonde hair going in all directions and three whisker like marks on each cheek.

But what really caught its attention were his eyes. Eyes that were normally full of life no matter what happened, eyes that would brighten up the room just by being there, were now dead.

They held no light in them, no shine of happiness, no flashes of anger.

Nothing.

They were the eyes of an old man that had seen too much and had given up, weighting for death.

The Kyuubi didn't know what to think of this. It had never seen eyes like that, especially not in the eyes of a seven year old boy.

 **"WE ARE IN YOUR MINDSCAPE. IT IS A PLACE IN YOUR SUBCONSCIOUS MIND, A BRIDGE, IF YOU WILL, BETWEEN THE TWO OF US. A PHISICAL REPRESENTATION OF OUR MINDS"**

Naruto thought about that for a moment, seeming to be getting his thoughts in order.

"I take it the blood was you, which means that my mind is... a sewer?"

Naruto had been trying to figure out where he was since he got up. It only hit him when the fox said it was his mind.

That made the fox laugh again, it was starting too actually like this kid.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Breaking Point and a Gift

Sarutobi Hiruzen had sat at the boy's bedside for three days straight; luckily, his old friends had stepped up to run the village for a few days.

He had been skeptical at first of letting Danzo anywhere near his office but it turns out he wasn't as against him as he thought. He had been, in his own words.

'Trying to bring back his Will of Fire'

It seems that he had taken it onto himself to try and give him a challenge. He had hoped that by going against most of what he said that it would force him to regain the fire that he lost at the end of the Third Great War.

Sarutobi was so happy when he heard that that he had actually hug the old cripple.

Homura and Koharu it seems had known about this from the start, but didn't have the heart to do the same. So they had distanced themselves from him, not being able to see him that way.

When the three had seen his eyes at the meeting they had seen their friend again, they had come to him the night of 'the incident' and told him everything.

Since then they had been handling everything while he waited for the boys in front of hi to wake up.

They had caught most of the people that night, at least the ones that were left after he went into that rage, but some had still gotten away.

They had stopped four of the five ninja that had been involved and they and all been nothing more then a few no named Chunin that had lost their families in the Kyuubi attack seven years ago.

The rest that they had caught were just civilians, mostly drunk and they had all been sent to Ibiki and Anko.

Three days...

Three days and still no response from Naruto or Cooper.

He heard the door to the room sliding open and turned to see Hatake Kakashi entering the room.

XXX

Kakashi had been in a deep depression ever since 'the incident'.

He wasn't wearing his AMBU uniform any more, just his normal attire of a black full-bodied suit, his mask and his flack jacket and his left eye covered by his forehead protector.

It was his entire fault. If he had been paying attention this would never have happened, to have been jumped by some no name Chunin.

By the time he had come too it was too late, the damage was done.

He had woken up just in time to see the Hokage go berserk and slaughter all those people. He was found on the same roof he had been sat watching over Naruto with his hands tied in ninja wire and Cooper held to the wall by the knifes.

After hearing what had happened and a quick talk with the Hokage he had come to the Memorial Stone and just stood there, looking at the names of his old teammate and sensei.

"I'm so sorry Minato, Obito, I failed again." He whispered to the air.

He hadn't move for three days, just looking at the same names.

Finally, he decided that it was time to see if Naruto was ok.

Turning his back to the stone he took off of the hospital.

XXX

The first thing Sarutobi thought when he saw Kakashi was that he looked even more tired then he did.

The bags under his eye only seemed to emphasize this fact.

His shoulders slumped and facing the ground he slowly walked in to the room and stood next to the Hokage, looking at the boy lying in the bed.

"I don't blame you, Kakashi. It wasn't your fault. They got around all of us and you couldn't have known other ninja were going to come."

Kakashi didn't react to the Hokage's words; he just stood there, staring at Naruto. Eventually he replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I appreciate that Hokage- Sama, but it was my fault. I let my guard down and he paid for it."

Sarutobi was afraid this would happen.

"Kakashi, they tricked us all, including me. At least we don't have to deal with those dam fools anymore."

It was true, while Naruto had been in surgery Sarutobi had gone back to the council room and repeated what had happened when he had found Naruto. The only difference being that he killed them all.

Kakashi still didn't move his eyes from Naruto's form.

"...I guess..."

It was then that one of the machines connected to Naruto started beeping rapidly then not a second later Cooper's started to go off the hook as well.

Startled Sarutobi shot to his feet and leaned over while Kakashi ran into the hall and shouted for a doctor.

"Naruto? Naruto, Cooper can you hear me? Naruto, Cooper?"

Slowly, the young boy's eyes started to open.

When they did, Sarutobi, Kakashi and the just arriving doctor gasped and took a step back.

His eyes were the eyes of a corpse, lifeless. There was no emotion in his eyes.

"Dear Kami Naruto...what have they done to you?" whispered Sarutobi.

The doctor walked away over to the boys and shone a small light in his eyes.

"He's conscious, and there's nothing physically wrong with his eyes, I'm sorry there's nothing I can do at this point."

With that he left the room, leaving the two men in the room with the poor boy.

A few minuets later Naruto started to whisper something; it was so quite that the two shinobi in the room had to lean in towards the boy to hear him.

"...why? ... Why didn't you just let me die old man? ... Why?"

"How in the fucking hell are we not dead yet Hokage and even better question why are we not dead yet?"

Those words broke both men's harts. To hear such words coming from two seven year old boys was just wrong.

Not being able to stand it anymore Kakashi left the room

'Probably going back to the memorial stone' thought Sarutobi.

XXX

It was a full week later that they were discharged from the hospital. they never said a word to anyone, not even the Hokage after that first sentence. It worried Sarutobi greatly. they also hadn't slept since they had initially awoke.

Kakashi hadn't come back.

As Sarutobi lead them to their apartment Cooper absently noticed that the people were still glaring at them whenever the old man wasn't looking but cold not summon the will power or the strength to flatten them with KI.

Naruto was still covered from head to toe in bandages, although there was an opening at his mouth now as well as his eyes. The old man had found him some basic clothes to wear on the way. Ironically the same clothes he had when in his mindscape talking to Kyuubi.

Cooper was also now covered in bandages, like naruto he has an opening at his mouth but unlike naruto his eyes were still covered.

Sarutobi had tried to talk to him about the Kyuubi, but Naruto would just stare off into space, not saying a word.

When they got to the apartment Sarutobi stayed with them for an hour or so, making sure the boys were ok.

Naruto and Cooper had just gone about his business as if he wasn't even there.

'At least one good thing came out of this.' thought Sarutobi.

With the civilian council gone he was completely in charge of the village as it sould have been from the start, until a new one could be found. Meaning that, starting tomorrow night Naruto and by proximity Cooper would get a full AMBU guard watching over him.

He had asked Kakashi to be the team leader but the man had refused, saying that he couldn't look after them anymore not when he let them down like that.

Eventually Sarutobi had to go back to work; he had been away for too long as it was. Saying goodbye to the unresponsive boys he left the apartment, shaking his head at the thought of what had been done to the boys.

XXX

As the day turned to night you could find Naruto in the same spot he had been the night when they had come for him, just staring into an empty corner of the room.

Cooper was just looking at the sealing whasting for shit to happen

It was at this point that their door opened, he hadn't locked it, they didn't see any point, it never stopped them before.

Stood in the doorway with an insane grin on her face was the pink haired lady. It seemed that she was one of the few that got away.

It was then that he saw the knife in her hand.

"Why didn't you just die? It was all planned out; I was going to be the one that lead the people to the destruction of the Kyuubi and his protector. I was going to be a hero, but you two just wouldn't DIE!"

As she was saying this she had move further into the room and by the end she had stopped right in front of Naruto and tried to stabbed the boy in the chest with her knife. The key word was tried as she instead ended up stabbing Cooper who had walk in front of her without her noticing.

Cooper did nothing but held the knife in him that was currently piercing his sholderblad, this only surved to pis her off as he them grabed him and threw him off the knife making him slam against the wall freeing the knife and then stabs naruto.

Naruto didn't react at all, not even flinching as the knife went into his heart. He just kept staring at the same corner.

This just made the woman angrier and so she kept stabbing, each time repeating the same word over and over again.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!"

It was then that something inside Naruto snapped.

Before the woman could stab him again he grabbed her by the wrist with the hand that held the knife, and in one quick movement broke it.

The lady was so shock that she just stood there staring at her wrist for a full minuet. Then she started to scream.

But before she could get to a decent volume Cooper was on top of her and pushed her to the ground and placed one of his hands over her mouth.

Looking up into the young boys eyes the lady suddenly stopped her struggling and froze in terror.

They weren't empty anymore, they were filled with an insane glee at what was about to happen. The boys started to laugh, just a low chuckle at first but soon building up to full blown hysterics.

After a minuet of laughing they stopped and leaned closer to her ears and said switching lines.

"Will you walk into my parlor?" said the Spider to the Fly,  
"'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy;  
The way into my parlor is up a winding stair,  
And I've a many curious things to show when your there."

And with that Naruto's body started to change before her eyes.

XXX

Flashback

XXX

Naruto just stared at the giant fox in front of him. He still had that blank look on his face.

"Why?" ask the blonde. Not sure what the Kyuubi was trying to do.

The fox just looked down at the boy in front of it with an amused gleam in its eyes.

"BECAUSE IT WOULD AMUSE ME, AND YOU NEED ALL THE HELP YOU CAN GET. YOUR WEAK, IT'S PATHETIC REALLY."

"And you'll just give me a never seen before bloodline with no strings attached?"

The fox looked thoughtful for a moment then its eyes took on a slight shine.

"WELL... THERE IS ONE THING I WANT." The fox paused here, seeing how Naruto would react.

At a small nod from the boy it continued.

"I WANT FOR YOUR PEOPLE TO REMEMBER WHY THEY SHOULD FEAR ME. I WANT YOU TO SHOW THEM WHY MY NAME IS SO FEARD. DO THAT AND WE WILL CALL IT EVEN. JUST SPREAD A LITTLE CHAOS."

By the end Kyuubi's grin was so big it looked painful.

"That's it?"

"THAT'S IT" the Kyuubi replied with a nod.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, then agreed, what harm could it do?

"Ok"

With that the Kyuubi sent as much of its chakra through the bars and into the boy as possible.

After a few minuets of that it pulled back, slightly winded.

"IT'S DONE."

"So what can I do?"

"YOU CAN BE ANYTHING."

Naruto looked at the fox for a moment.

"Isn't that just what parents tell their kids to make them feel good?"

The fox looked at the boy, trying to tell if he was serious, a large sweat drop appearing at the back of its head.

"YES... IT IS. BUT IN THIS CASE IT'S LITERAL. I BASICALLY GAVE YOU THE ABILITY TO SHAPESHIFT. IT'S ONLY LIMIT IS YOUR IMAGINATION."

Naruto thought about that for a minuet.

That sounded useful, to be able to change into practically anything...

"How does it work?"

"IT'S SIMPLE ENOUGH. JUST PICTURE A FORM IN YOUR HEAD AND CHANNEL CHAKRA THROUGH YOUR BODY."

"And I can be anything?"

"WELL... THERE WILL BE LIMMITS. NOTHING TOO BIG AND THE MORE COMPLECTS IT IS THE HARDER IT WILL BE. OH AND IF YOUR NOT CARFUL YOU COULD LOSE CONTROL AND GO ON A KILLING SPREE, DOESN'T THAT SOUND FUN?"

Naruto just stared at the fox for a moment. It made sense, and he didn't really care about killing.

"Fair enough."

The fox just stared at the boy in front of it for a long moment. Then burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAH... THEY... HA... THEY REALLY DID... HAHAHA... BREAK YOU DIDN'T THEY... MY KAMI, THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD IN CENTURY'S... HAHAHAHA."

Naruto just stood there, staring at the fox.

When the Kyuubi calmed down enough to stop laughing it turned back to the boy.

"THANKS FOR THAT... WOOW, I NEEDED THAT. ANYWAY I THINK IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO WAKE UP. SEE YOU LATER KIT."

Before Naruto could reply he got very dizzy and fell back into the water. When he opened his eyes he could see the old man leaning over him.

XXX

End Flashback

XXX

Another Flashback

XXX

After he was stabbed Cooper has entered his inner world and it was different from what it was the last time instead of the room it was now a broken city (if you have ever seen hellsing ultimate it looks like luden when the war is going on) fire was everywhere the souls that he has trapped in him were being hunted and killed by his other personalities only for them to come back to life as if it never happened and then ran and hid somewhere.

As he was looking down he could do nothing but smile at the destruction and fear the souls where in the last attack on his person really broke Cooper baly.

"What do you want Cooper?" a voice spat out behind him.

"Now John why would you think that i would want something from you can a guy not come into his own broken world to see the tarer that he indirectly makes?" Cooper said turning around to see himself but this was not him not relay no this was john his first split personality. John was always angry and would kill you for no reason and would smile as he did it unlike with Cooper who would smile as he watched the life drain for a man he only killed when he was told to by MM or if they are the wicked.

"Yes you can do that any time you want but what is difference is that one you just had a knife stab you in the shoulder and that you called my up personally, so i will ask again what do you want?" john said geting angry thinking that Coper had called him for no reson at all.

"It simple i want you to take over for a little bit." Cooper said and this shaked John. he and Cooper never where one the same side and they were always fighting for control over this body.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"It's simple really for one i think that i need give you some play time and this is the perfect time. Plus it is time that i get rid of one of the things that stop us from having any real fun in the worlds that we go to." Cooper said to him smiling at his shocked face.

"You don't mean that you are going to-" john trailed off.

"Yes i am going to let go of the main power that apollo gave me the power over light." Cooper said to him.

The thing is that many people no nothing about not even dale the power expert in the army know about the passive power over light. The power of light in its active state is not a power that any of them use in their fighting style but, its passive ability is why they still have it. The power will keep them mentally sain, to a point that is why when it reaches its max the powers start to lock away whatever is causing the insanity which is why up till now he could not use any power from any of the souls that he has in him because all of their memories would come with the abilities that they have braking and over losing his mind now there was something different about their mind, they have now been broken twice and the pieces will never all go back so their is now nothing to break they can do nothing to him now.

"Don't get me wrong i just need someone to take control so i can do what i need to do and so that Naruto does not get killed or start killing without us but don't get the wrong idea as done im done with this we will have more fun but will still be at odds with each other got it." Cooper said to him

XXX

Flashback end

XXX

Naruto could feel it, the way his body shifted to his will. He could feel muscles ripping and knitting themselves back together. He could feel his bones braking and reforming. The way his clothes seemed to meld into his body.

It was excruciating.

And euphoric.

He had never felt so alive.

When it was done he stood up and stepped back from the pink haired lady. She was so scared of what was in front of her that she forgot to scream.

Standing in front of her, in all its ten foot tall glory was... she didn't even know, it was like something out of a nightmare.

If only she knew.

It actually was from one of Naruto's nightmares.

His very skin covered in what looked like an ivory white shell.

The only clothing he had was a torn black cloth that covered his waste down to his knees and held up by bandages tied to his waste, his body covered in mussels, reminiscent of a body builder.

Long, spiky, blonde hair going down to his feet and strange red markings covering his body. His hands were huge with long, boney fingers tipped in vicious claws.

He had what seemed to be spikes growing out of his shoulders and a long tail coming out the base of his spine. The end of which was a deep crimson, as if it had been dipped in blood.

But what really scared her was his face and chest.

A demonised skull like mask covered his whole face with long, sharp teeth in what seemed to be spread in a horrifying grin and more of the red markings on the left side of its face. Cold yellow eyes ringed in black with a sick glee shining in their eyes.

And a hole in the centre of his chest where his hart should be.

Naruto just stood there a moment to admire himself. This had been one of the creatures he had seen in his nightmares. It looked just like it, down to the last detail.

He laughed, he couldn't stop himself. He absently noted that his voice had a strange echo to it, as if more then one voice was talking at the same time.

The irony, for years this creature had haunted his nights, now it would haunt others as well.

Cooper was also different than he was a second ago, the first was that he was coverd in an ever moving darkness that sucked in the light around it. He then moved his hands to his face he pulled down the bandages showing his read crossed eyes, then in a low voice said **shadow claws** and huge claws made of darkness appeared on his hands.

Without saying a word he bent down and grabbed the pink haired lady by her throat, lifting her up easily with one hand above his head.

And with no effort at all, through her through the window and into the street outside.

Jumping out after her he slowly made his way over to her broken body.

She was covered in cuts and broken glass from being sent though the window, both her arms were bent in odd ways, obviously broken in several places.

She was still conscious, but only just.

they couldn't have that; they wanted her fully aware for what they were going to do.

Quicker then most eyes could see Naruto speared her through the abdomen with his tail. He held it there for a moment, listening to her gargled screams.

Music to their ears.

He then sent a small pulse of his chakra though his tail and into the woman on the ground at his feet.

Instantly her eyes shot open and she started to scream as loud as her abused lungs could manage.

Again Naruto and John stopped and listened to her screams.

When John had enough of that he picked up his foot and brought it down on her, mostly, uninjured left leg, breaking it in the process.

He tilted his head to the side in fascination as her screaming changed pitch.

He did it again with her right leg.

Naruto then did it to each of her already broken arms.

Each time they did this she made a new sound.

XXX

A platoon of five ANBU that had heard the screams and come too investigate were watching in stunned silence as they saw some... things, mutilating the still alive woman.

What shocked them more was that it was the woman that they were told to look for.

She had somehow managed to get away on the night of 'the incident' and had avoided them ever since, it was very embarrassing.

A cat masked ANBU turned to another with a dragon mask and asked in a clearly feminine voice.

"What should we do captain?"

The now identified captain remained quiet for a moment, before replying.

"You go and inform the Hokage, we will stay here and try to subdue... them... hurry."

And with that she was gone in a swirl of leafs.

The four remaining ANBU jumped off the building they were stood on and ran towards the creatures.

Seeing them coming out of the corner of is eye, Naruto grabbed his limp prey and held her to his chest, facing the ANBU, still laughing insanely.

They stopped in their tracks, not expecting the... creature to have seen them coming. Stepping forward the dragon masked ANBU spoke.

"Drop the woman and get on the ground both of you... do you understand me?"

The creatures just laughed at him.

Then, the one cover is darkness slowly reaching around the woman's stomach dragged its claws over it, causing her intestines to fall out onto the ground.

The ANBU were shocked, and what was worse was that the woman was still alive.

But not for long.

And just before the light left her eyes the other creature reached a hand around her neck and pulled it off covering the two in thick hot blood.

No effort, it made it look easy.

What it did next shocked the ANBU just as much. In its echo like voice it started to... Sing?

"Ring, a round the roses,

A pocket full of posies,

A-tish-yoo, a-tish-yoo,

You, All. Fall. Down."

At the end of the song they started to laugh again.

One of the ANBU, a large, bear masked man ran forward.

"No! Stop! We have to take it together!" called out the captain, but it was too late.

The bear masked ANBU started to run through hand signs but before he could finish the dark creature appeared in front of him and grabbed its claws just below the shoulders.

The ANBU let out a scream as the hands got tighter and tighter.

Until finally, with a quick jerk, both his arms were pulled off just below the shoulder, but before he could get over his shock at the loss of his arms the creature used them as clubs and hit him so hard his head exploded in a shower of even more blood and gore.

Insane laughter could be heard all over Konoha.

Without further ado, the remaining three AMBU sprung into action.

"Wood style: Tree Bind Jutsu"

Instantly long pieces of wood shot out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the beast's arms, legs, neck and chest.

"Fire style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu"

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu"

The too Jutsu joined together, the fire being fuelled by the fire turning white from the heat.

The laughter stopped as soon as the attack hit and the ANBU breathed a sigh of relief, only to take a step back in fear when it started again, if weaker than before.

Nothing had ever survived that combination, nothing.

When the smoke cleared they could clearly see the creatures still standing, although only just. The big ones body was covered in what seemed to be... cracks?

As they watched pieces started to fall of the beast and to the ground, only to disintegrate before they reached the floor into black smoke and the other then flashed in a bright light and fell to the ground.

The Hokage arrived with the cat masked ANBU just in time to see the beasts before it seemed to burst into black smoke, leaving an unconscious Naruto and Cooper with a huge, insane grin on their faces.

Looking at the bloodbath before him then to the seven year old boy Sarutobi could only say one thing.

"Dear Kami Naruto, Cooper... what have you done?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: From a School to an Academy

One year later

Sarutobi slowly made his way down the dark corridor, a man in a long white coat just a few paces behind.

He wasn't in a rush; he didn't really want to be here at all.

Not looking back at the man he asked.

"Has there been any progress."

The man didn't even slow down as he looked down at the clipboard in his hand.

"I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, there has been no change since the last time you were here."

Sarutobi just gave a nod and kept walking.

The school was a depressing place.

It was built underground and was designed for the express purpose of housing and rehabilitation of shinobi that couldn't cope with the stress or responsibilities of the job.

Those that had let their guilt overwhelm them, or that had had given into their bloodlust.

If a ninja had a mental breakdown, of any kind, they were sent here not to smart but its all they had.

On both sides of the corridor were solid steel doors with heavy locks and a small window so the workers and doctors could see into them. At the bottom of each door was a small locked hinged door, these were used to push food through.

When he came to the last door in the corridor he stopped.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he looked through the small window in the door.

It was more or less the same as all the other cells, white walls with a simple cot in the corner.

What made this one stand out however was that the walls, floor and roof were covered in blue glowing seals, they were the only source of light in the cell and made it look like something out of a horror movie.

Another thing that made it stand out from the other cells was the fact that there was dried blood on the walls and floor along with the seals.

And finally, the other thing that set this cell apart from the others was that it was the only one that didn't have a shinobi.

This was the room of one Uzumaki Naruto and one Jackson Cooper.

After what had happened with the Haruno woman Sarutobi had done all he could to help Naruto and Cooper. But when they started killing villagers he'd had no other choice but to put them here.

The seals were applied by his old student Jiraiya, who had been beside himself with rage when he heard about what had happened.

They were designed to do two things.

The first was to strengthen the walls of the cell and the second was to constantly drain as much of Naruto's and Cooper's chakra as possible.

It turned out that because of the amount of healing the Kyuubi had done to it Naruto's body had been practically saturated in its chakra.

This had resulted in Naruto gaining chakra reserves far beyond what was thought possible.

And then there was Cooper who want even farther than the Kyuubi healing him from all of the water in the air and blood his chakra reserves were beyond even that of naruto's so much that he had so much chakra his body subconsciously created his own tailed beast inside of him by micking his firls other personality John with all the extra chakra.

He still remembered when he had first sean the beast it was unlike any other he had seen or heard of, it was in the form of a dragon and it seemed to suck in chakra from the very world itself when it was when it was let out the first time so that Cooper could show him, and the only reason that it could be let out is because there is no seal to hold him in Cooper but instead it is one of Coopers personalities still so could only live outside of his body for only a small time 3 minutes at most.

But he was getting off trake where was he oh yes talking to himself about the seals in the room.

If anyone other than Naruto or Cooper was to go in that room with the seals active, they would be killed in a matter of seconds. As it was, they only seemed to make them slightly tired so it may be time to up them more soon.

When the boy had first been admitted they had sent a Yamanaka to try and assess their mental state. That had been a mistake. He was now in the cell next to theirs. In hindsight he should have known that that was going to happen to him as he thinks back on it now.

A few weeks later a doctor had gone in to try a talk to the boy and that was the bew source of the dried blood on the walls and floor.

Looking into the room Sarutobi started to panic when he didn't see anyone in the room. He was about to turn around to asked the doctor where Naruto and Cooper where when he jumped back from the door, hart beating a mile a minuet when two faces appeared just on the other side of the glass.

But it wasn't Naruto's or Coopers.

The face in the glass was that of a pale girl with long messy black hair. She was so pale she had an almost blue shine to her skin, which was only accentuated by the glow of the seals.

She had dark rings around her mouth and glowing orange eyes, a small smirk on her face as she looked at Sarutobi.

Oh yes did he not mention that Cooper had a dojutsu that could copy other bloodlines thanks to Cooper already very unstable DNA for all of his godly powers, oh yes he know about this as a week after he put Cooper in here he got a visit from someone names Dale and he gave him a folder on Cooper, it was a fun read if he must say especially when Cooper shot a cannon at a bus… and he is of trak again, oh yes the two girls that were not supposed to be here yes let's get back to that he thought to himself as he opened his eyes that he did not know he closed.

Just looking at her sent shivers down the old Hokage's spine.

"Stop playing games Naruto you as well Cooper, I'm not in the mood for it today."

The girl's smirk turned into a full-blown grin at the old mans words, showing her slime covered black teeth.

"Awww, you don't want to play with me? That's not fair. The doctors are boring; they've seen most of what I can do. But you, I've got so much I can show you."

Her voice sounded so innocent, like the tinkling of bells, it didn't seem right that a voice like that would come out of something so... Wrong.

The Hokage didn't say anything, just stared into her bright orange eyes.

Eventually, after the two had stared at each other for a few minuets, the girl broke eye contact and pouted.

As the two men watched they could see the face change into that of a blonde haired, blue eyed boy and the other change into a black haired, red crossed eyed boy. their face covered in bandages.

"You're no fun old man."

Turning his back to the door Naruto walked away and jumped onto his cot in the corner and Cooper sat in the middle.

This gave them a good view of the boy.

He had grown; when he was first brought here he was barely 3'5. Now, he was 4'6, and still growing. He was very thin, no matter what the doctors gave him he wouldn't put on weight. He was wearing a modified black strait jacket with a hood attached at the back of the neck, the sleeves hanging down past his arms, almost touching the floor.

Cooper was now a good 4'8, he to like naruto was thin but not as thin as Naruto was. He wore the same outfit that Naruto had on, black strit jacket with hood attached to it.

Plane black trousers going down to just above their bandaged feet.

No skin could be seen.

they just lay there, staring at the roof. Every now and then they would break out into chuckles, as if someone was telling them jokes that only they could hear.

If only they knew.

"How have you been Naruto?"

He didn't answer straight away, but when the Hokage was about to ask again he spoke.

"I am how I am and I'm not how I'm not." More laughing.

Sarutobi sighed again, he was used to this, getting roundabout answers that didn't really tell him anything.

He was about to turn away when he heard Naruto call him back.

"Hey, old man."

"... Yes, Naruto."

As he looked back at the boy he could see him trying to hold back more laughter.

"What has no legs, no arms and goes AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Naruto..."

"Guess."

"Stop it Naruto"

"GUESS!"

Sarutobi was slightly taken aback by that.

"I... Don't know Naruto, what is it."

At this point Naruto finally took his eyes off the roof and locked eyes with Sarutobi.

"A villager after I've pulled their limbs off."

They kept eye contact for several more seconds before Naruto and Cooper started laughing again.

Without another word Sarutobi turned around and left, the sound of Naruto's and Cooper's insane laughter following him down the corridor.

XXX

Four years later

Five years.

It had been five years since 'the incident'.

Five years since Naruto and Cooper had killed those people.

And five years since he had no other choice but to put them in the school.

At least the new civilian council this time around didn't petition him everyday to execute the 'Kyuubi brat and his protector'.

They still didn't like the boys. But after what had happened, they were at least neutral.

He couldn't believe he let Danzo talk him into this, it was a big risk, but if it worked...

Making his way down the corridor towards they two boy's cell he couldn't help but hope the boys would agree.

Looking into the room it still surprised him just how much it took to keep the boy contained.

When he was younger it had been easy enough, just the seals around the room could stop him.

Then they found out that there was a side effect to the seals, because they were on all the time, putting a constant strain on Naruto's coils.

This resulted in his already unbelievable reserves growing even larger.

The same applied with Cooper as he was in the same room as Naruto.

So every year they needed to increase the security this of course made their chakra grow even more.

The walls were the same, covered in seals and dried blood, but now there was no cot in the corner.

Naruto was knelt in the centre of the cell, with thick, black chains holding him into place bolted to the floor. The chains covered in the same seals as the walls.

Cooper was bolted to the wall covered in the same chaines and seaks as Naruto.

The boys looked up when he noticed Sarutobi standing there. He didn't say anything, just stared at him with that insane grin he had become so well known for.

"How have you been Naruto?"

"I am how I am and I'm not how I'm not."

This had become a routine for the two; it was almost enough to bring a smile to the old mans face. It was one of the few things Naruto or Cooper did that didn't have any malicious intent behind it.

"I have a proposition for you."

At this Cooper got an odd look on his, this was different.

This did not surprise him very much Cooper was always in charge of the deals the boys made (well except the one naruto made with the fox but that matters not) even before they were sent her so he was more talking to Cooper then Naruto.

After making sure he had Cooper's full attention he continued.

"You can't spend the rest of your life here and the council agrees. So we have decided to offer you a chance to become a ninja of Konoha."

There was a moment of silence before Cooper's grin spread even wider.

"Were are listening."

"You would need to behave. No killing, or mauling, civilian, clients, classmates, teammates, teachers or other shinobi of the leaf."

"... I think we could do that."

This brought a smile to the old mans face.

He had agreed and that was enough for Naruto to agree as well.

"Good, I will be back soon to take you to the academy to meet the other genin, as you don't know the academy Jutsu you will be allowed to skip the exam. Seeing as you are... well... you. I don't think you will have a problem."

As he turned to go and fill in the necessary paperwork he stopped when Naruto asked him a question.

"Hey, old man... I can still kill other ninja right?" at the end of this he was starting to chuckle to himself.

Sarutobi thought about that for a moment before saying.

"Yes, Naruto, you can kill other ninja."

And with that he left, listening to Naruto's and Cooper's laughter and thinking about what he was about to unleash on the shinobi world and then prayed for tall the suckers that would have to face them that did not have the leaf on their head band.

Sadly Kami was not lissening as he to was praying for all of the other ninjas of the world.

Sably yet again for both of them MM did not give a dame to care about them.

XXX

As Umino Iruka stood in front of his class room he could already feel the headache coming on. It was the last day and they still wouldn't be quiet.

Taking a big breath he did the hand sign for his infamous 'bighead Jutsu'.

"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BRATS!"

Instantly everything went quiet.

"That's better. Now as you know today is the day you are sorted into your three man teams, the problem with this is that we are one person short. However, the Hokage has found not one but two suitable candidate making the first 5 man team and will be bringing them here in a few minuets. So I want you all on your best behaviour."

At hearing that there would be someone new the class burst into whispers.

Whoever it was, if they were hand picked by the Hokage himself then they must be strong.

It even got the attention of one Uchiha Sasuke.

'Finally, someone that might give me a challenge.'

It was at this point that Inuzuka Kiba decided to share his thoughts.

"Wait a minuet, what about the exam. We all took it; it's not fair if this new guy doesn't!"

"Calm down Kiba, there are special circumstances that not even I know about. But when they get here you can ask them yourself."

That seemed to satisfy the boy for the time being.

It was a few minuets later that a knock was herd at the door. The class fell silent again as Iruka went to open it.

"Welcome Hokage-sama, thank you for taking the time out of your day to come."

"It's no problem Iruka."

After the old Hokage walked into the room the class could see the boys stood behind him.

they were tall, very tall, and skinny. At 6'3 they was the tallest twelve year old any of them had ever seen. But because of the way they stood slightly hunched over it was hard to tell.

they had on a strange black jacket with what looked like buckles all over it, a hood sewed into the back of the neck and sleeves that went down past his hands and to his knees.

One had Long spiky blonde hair that went to just above his waste and bandages covering any exposed flesh from view.

The other had Black hair that what only to his sholders and had bandages covring his intire body eyes included.

The only parts of the blonds face that could be seen were his blue eyes and his mouth that had a huge grin on his face.

It actually unnerved them a little.

It was at this point that they saw Iruka; he was backed against the wall, staring at the boys in front of him with wide fear filled eyes.

Seeing his reaction Sarutobi told the now clearly terrified man.

"Don't worry Iruka, Cooper has promised me they will behave himself,"

This did calm the man a little; if there was one thing known about the boys it was that they has never broken their word. It was a mystery; no matter how insane they were they still had some kind of moral code. Unfortunately nobody knew what most of it was accept the boys and maybe the Hokage.

But he was still not sure this was a good idea.

"Are you sure Hokage-sama?"

"Very, you have nothing to worry about, isn't that right Naruto, Cooper?... Naruto?"

When the boy didn't answer the old man turned to face the boys.

But Naruto wasn't there.

Quickly looking around he spotted the boy crouched on a desk staring down at Sasuke, their faces only inches apart.

The class and Iruka were stunned; they hadn't even seen him move.

When Sasuke had gotten over his own shock he asked in a clearly irritated voice.

"What are you looking at?"

Naruto just kept staring. When Sasuke had enough he was about to ask again and that was when Naruto asked.

"Did you know you have a duck ass on your head?"

At this the class burst out laughing, all except for the Uchiha and a few of his fan girls.

But when Sasuke made a grab at him he was already back next to the Hokage.

"Cooper... you said you two would behave."

Cooper turned his face to look at him and replied.

"Nooo, the deal i made said we wouldn't kill, mame or permanently break them, you never said anything about behaving."

The class was shocked at his words, to talk about such things without any hesitation.

What the hell was wrong with this guy?

Sarutobi took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

'At least they didn't kill anyone... yet.'

"Just introduce yourself so we can move on please."

"Whatever old man." Shocking the class yet again at his disrespect.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like what I like and I hate what I hate, though... nothing I hate seems to be around for long when I hate it." After saying this he broke out into giggles.

"I don't have a dream or goal in my life, because quite frankly, I don't actually have any will to live, hahaha!" after seeing their faces when he said this he couldn't hold it in any longer, he laughed.

"My name is Jackson Cooper, muck like naruto i like what i like and hate what i hate. I as well have no dreams or goals in my life, but i wish to die on the battlefield soaked in blood, hahahah!" Cooper could not keep in his laugh any better than Naruto could at their face when he was finished.

With the introduction out of the way Naruto and Cooper just sat on the floor where they were.

Deciding to humour him the Hokage nodded to Iruka to continue with the team placements.

"R...Right, hm, well then. Team 1 will be comprised of..."

It went on like that for several minuets.

"Team 7, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba under Hatake Kakashi."

When Iruka had said her name Sakura had jumped up screaming about true love.

It was then that Naruto saw her, and grinned wider.

When Sakura had calmed down Iruka had continued.

"Team 8, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino,... Uzumaki Naruto and Jackson Naruto, under Yuhi Kurenai."

"And finally, team 10, Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino under Sarutobi Asuma.

When he finished reading out the names he put down the list and said.

"I want you to know that I am proud of all of you and that I expect great things from you all, and remember, you are all shinobi of the leaf now. That is a big responsibility. I trust you to act accordingly. Your new instructors will be here soon to pick you up."

And with that both Iruka and the Hokage left the room, Iruka looking back over his shoulder as he went, then closing the door behind him.

Leaving the class alone with Naruto and Cooper.

They all looked at them for a moment.

...And they just looked back with that huge grin on their faces.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this." both said at the same time


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sensei, Classmates and Teammates

Yuhi Kurenai was a beautiful woman.

No one could or would argue with that.

She was an average height at 5'6, with long brown hair that cascaded down her back and a wonderful figure that was the envy of almost every woman in Konoha.

Her clothes were made of what appeared to be bandages, with one red sleeve, white shorts and a mesh under shirt.

She wore almost no makeup, just some red lipstick and blue eye shadow and with her exotic red eyes she was without a doubt one of the most beautiful ninja in the village.

She was also very nervous.

Even if the Hokage had assured her that they were somewhat safe to be around, she was still nervous.

XXX

Flash back- five hours earlier

XXX

"Hokage-sama, you can't be serious. The boys are dangerous to even ANBU much less Acadimey students."

Kurenai had an incredulous look on her face, maybe the old mans age was finally catching up to him?

They were currently in the Hokage office and the he had just told her that Naruto and Cooper would be on her genin team.

She knew of the boys, hell everyone knew of them. She didn't blame Naruto for being the Kyuubi container, if anything she felt sorry for him.

But they were put in the school for a reason.

"Kurenai, calm down, I know what I am doing. Do you think that I would put your other students at risk? Despite what many think they are not as dangerous as the villagers would like you to believe."

"With all due respect, they were put in the school for a reason Hokage-sama. they killed innocent people. How could you say they are not as dangerous as they say?"

Sarutobi looked at her for a long minuet before he sighed.

"Kurenai, I'm disappointed in you."

Those words shocked her, but before she could say anything he continued.

"As a ninja you should always look underneath the underneath. And as an intelligence gatherer you should know better then to listen to hearsay from a group of bitter villagers. Did it ever occur to you that if those villagers were innocent that Naruto and Cooper would have been put to death?"

Kurenai's eyes widened at the implications.

"But... if that's true... I don't understand. I thought you put them in the school because they were dangerous?"

"I did, but at the time there were too many holes, too many things that didn't add up, so I looked into it further. It turns out that Naruto and Cooper; in the few weeks leading up to him being put in the school never technically did anything wrong."

Kurenai was about to object to this but again the Hokage continued before she could.

"In the case of Miss Haruno, self defence, there was never any doubt about that, but the others..."

Here Sarutobi took out his pipe and lit it, taking a deep breath before he continued.

"The three men, self defence, turns out they were drunk and attacked him. The two men in the ally, it was later found out that they had been attempting to rape a young girl, Cooper stopped them. The orphanages care workers, we found out they were selling children into slavery outside the village. Every one of the people Naruto or Cooper killed was later found to have either attacked him first or found guilty of crimes that the sentence is death without a trial."

Kurenai didn't know what to say. How could she have been pulled in by the villagers so easily?

She prided herself on her ninja skills.

But this was a huge mistake on her part. But then something occurred to her.

"But Hokage-sama, if this is true then why were they kept in the school, surely they should have been released when this was found out? Why did you leave them there?"

At this question the Hokage got a sad look in his eyes.

"Because Cooper asked me to..."

Again, Kurenai was shocked. Nobody asked to be kept in the school.

"But... why?"

Sarutobi took another deep breath from his pipe before letting it out again.

"At that point Naruto and Cooper still had some semblance of their old self. they still does, though it's buried under the insanity. In a moment of lucidity Cooper realized what was happening to them as it has happened to him before. He could see what was happening and knew that if they didn't get away from people for a while they could lose themselves completely. So he asked to have them left in the school until I thought they could be trusted. I have watched him over the years, and I can honestly say that although are the most insane fucker I know, they are also two of my most trusted people."

At seeing the confused look on the young woman's face he elaborated.

"It is true that Naruto and Cooper is insane, but they have still kept what makes them a good person. It is what makes them different from many that lose their minds. they have morals, they can be hard to see, but they are there. they never hurts children; scare them, yes, but never hurt them. they also have a respect for women, which all things considered is a miracle. they also will never break a promise once it has been made be either of them."

Kurenai didn't know what to say. Naruto or Cooper just didn't make any sense too her.

"However..."

This made her stop her train of thought.

"There is a problem. they can't control himself when they kill. they will make anyone that they deems worth killing go through extreme pain before they will let them die. Cooper especially has been known to scare ANBU with his... methods, both psychological and physical."

That worried Kurenai, ANBU were trained to be fearless, to not let anything bother them.

The best of the best.

And they were scared of what a twelve year old boy could do?

Taking a deep breath, Kurenai asked.

"Can you tell me anything about their abilities? If they are going to be on my team I need to know what to expect."

This made Sarutobi smile.

"both has enhanced senses, strength, reflexes and he is able to process information at an astonishing rate. they has been out of the school for only a day and has already made his way through most of the Konoha library."

This surprised Kurenai, to be able to read and understand so much information in such a short time was truly amazing.

"Naruto also has a bloodline; it has been designated as 'Shape Shifter' he is able to become almost anything, if he can picture it in his mind he can more then likely become it. It is similar to the Transformation Jutsu. But unlike the Transformation Jutsu he physically changes his body."

The implications of this were spinning through Kurenai's head. To be able to become anything, the potential was practically limitless.

"However there is a catch, the longer he uses it the harder it is to keep it up or in some cases, to come back. From what he has told me he is currently able to hold a basic 'Shift' as he called it, for three days, but the more complex it is the harder it gets."

This made perfect sense to Kurenai, with every bloodline there was always a weakness.

She also now understood why he was on her team. With a bloodline to change into anything he could make a great intelligent gatherer, and with his... other... talents, he could cover the rest of them if the need to retreat should occurr.

"Now i will give you a choice because Coopers true abilities are considered a SSS-class secret if you chose to learn this info and give it away without permission their will be nothing i can do to protect you from the monsters that will come after you for doing it, understand."

SSS-class was something she had never heard of the highest she know of was SS-class so just hearing this made her nerves but she needed to know what he can do so if things go sideways she knows how to fight him.

"Yes Hokage-sama." she said and she was then handed a file. She then opened it and just the first piece of information told her if things what sideways and he turned into a missing nin she might as well offer herself as a sacrifice to him.

The information read as this.

This document is restricted to Hokage and the one that will be taking Cooper on his/her team if you are not one of this pepole we will know and you will be dead in the next 10 seconds.

Name:Cooper Jackson

Cooper Jackson is the head commander of an interdimensional armey known as the Gentle Darkness. Cooper is the biological son of the greek god Poseidon and was adopted by the greek Goddess Athena. This gives him power over all liquids including his favorite to control Blood as well as becoming 2 times as strong when in water, because of him being adopted by Athena he is second demigod to not have dyslexia the first being his brother [redacted]. With the two godly parents he has gained partial immortality meaning he can only be killed by combat. Because of his bellings from the Greek gods Hestia, Hades and Zeus he has the elemental powers of fire, shadow, and lighting as well as the power over water, earth and storms from his father. In this world he has been given a bloodline called the Akuma no Yami no me or the devils darkness eyes. This bloodline can be recognized by the white eyes and red cross in them This monster of a bloodline allowed him to not only Copy other Jutsus but will rearrange his own DNA to allow him to use any bloodline that his eyes see. There are two downsides to this power one he can not turn it off so to not attract attention to himself he keeps them in chakra dampening bandages but he can counter his blindness by using his power over water and earth so that he can feel the smallest vibration in the air or earth. The second possible (we don't know as it has not happened yet)drawback is that if you uses to many different bloodlines at once he will put himself into a bloodlust and then a coma for an unknown amount of time because of the DNA reshifting over and over from the multiple note that if you see or hear Cooper about to use something called final resort anything and you are not a multi dimensional traveller please get the hell out of doge, final risort magic is Coopers ultimate power that he has it allows him to some degree to manipulate reality around himself and others

She had only read the first paragraph of the first of 10 pages and the more she read the more she realized that this kid was a country killer. This small child could if he wanted to turn on us and their would be no way for any of us to stop him not even the hokage, or any of them to be fact, the first uses wood Cooper can burn he wood with god fire, the second uses water Cooper can Control water and send it back at him and the-.

She was lucaly broken out of her thoughts when the Hokage stood up from his chair.

"I'm sorry Kurenai, but I need to go and check on them now, before they run out of books to read and moves on to something else. I hope I can trust you to teach your future students to the best of your ability."

Standing up from her chair, Kurenai did a small bow to her leader and replied.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I understand."

XXX

Flashback end

XXX

She was now on her way to meet her team with the other sensei's and just couldn't stop herself from feeling nervous, only for them to stop at the door when they heard the voices inside the room.

XXX

They all sat in silence for a few minuets, just staring at the strange boys in front of them. They were just sitting there, looking around the room with that creepy grin on their face.

Eventually Kiba, being the hyperactive loudmouth he is, took it upon himself to break it.

Standing up from his seat he made his way to the front of the room where Naruto was sat, smirking to himself , not seeing Akamaru shrinking back into his hood and shaking slightly.

"So... You're the guy that's to good to go to the academy like the rest of us, you don't look so strong. I bet you don't even know any Jutsu."

Cooper just sat there for a moment, looking up at Kiba. Slowly, standing up, he looked Kiba in the eyes and asked.

"What's a Jutsu?"

The other children in the room looked at Cooper incredulously, what kind of ninja didn't know what a Jutsu was.

Kiba started laughing and pointing at Cooper, and then so did the rest of the class.

"You... you... you don't even know what Jutsu is, ha. Where have you been for the past few years?"

"A mental institution for dangerously insane ninja."

That turned the laughter into shocked silence. Was he serious? What the hell!

"You're joking... right?"

"Nope. Hey did you know you need a bath? You smell like dog piss."

This got to Kiba. Nobody embarrasses him in front of his class.

"What did you say? I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

In his rage Kiba charged at Cooper without thinking.

But before Kiba could lay a hand on him Cooper had his right hand on the back of Kiba's head and was slamming it into the ground, or so it seemed. Just before Kiba's face connected it stopped.

Bending down, Naruto said to him, loud enough for all to hear.

"We have killed people for attacking us, and the only reason Cooper haven't killed you is because he promised the old man we wouldn't. Think yourself lucky."

And with that Cooper let Kiba fall to the ground, his grin still on his face.

Kiba shuffled away as quick as possible, and then made his way back to his seat.

The room was quite again, no one knowing what to say after that.

What no one expected though was for Sakura to slowly make her way over to Naruto, Ino trying to tell her old friend to come back.

When she was in front of him she asked.

"You said your name was Naruto and you Cooper?"

At his nod she continued.

"My dad said that if I was ever to meet you two to say that we are sorry for my mother's actions to you and to ask for forgiveness, but he never said why..."

She let the question hang, hoping he would explain.

Naruto just gave her an odd look for a minuet, before his grin faded into a genuine smile.

"Thank you, and tell you're farther that there is nothing to forgive, her actions were her own, and we hold no grudge against you or your family."

At hearing this Sakura let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"As for what she did... I can honestly say that your mother made us what we are today."

When he said this, his grin returned in full force. It sent a shiver up her spine, as well as all those in the room, but before anyone could comment further on this the door opened and a group of people walked into the room.

One by one they introduced themselves as the sensei's and took there respective teams out of the room.

"Team 8, I'm your Jounin sensei, Yuhi Kurenai. Please follow me."

With that Shino, Hinata, Cooper and Naruto followed her out of the room.

XXX

They said nothing on there way to the training ground, all lost in their own thoughts.

Shino and Hinata didn't know what to think of the boys, they seemed strong, but from what they had seen they were completely out of their mind.

Kurenai was trying not to smile. She had heard everything that had gone on in the room and was happy to know that they didn't hold a grudge. Or kill the Inuzuka boy for that matter.

And Naruto was thinking.

"I wonder what that tree tastes like"

And Cooper was thinking.

"I wonder what i should kill next human, animal, or maybe even a god oh that would be much fun."

When they had come to training ground 8 Kurenai motioned for them to sit down.

When they were all seated she spoke.

"Right, my name is Yuhi Kurenai; I am twenty-four years old and am going to be your new sensei. I specialize in genjutsu and my dream is to prove that women can be just as good ninja as men. Now who wants to introduce themselves next?"

Shino raised his hand and began to speak in a monotone.

"My name is Aburame Shino and I am twelve years old. I specialize in my clan's Jutsu and hope to prove that my clan is not weak just because we use bugs."

Nodding at this Kurenai turned to Hinata.

"I-I-I-I'm H-H-Hyuga Hinata, I-I-I-I am t-twelve years old a-and I sp-specialize in my cl-clan's Jutsu. I h-hope to o-one day u-u-u-unite my clan."

Hearing the stutter Kurenai made a note to introduce the girl to Anko, if anyone could break her of it, it would be her.

Turning to her last two student, she was surprised to see them... tuning a violin and cleaning a flute? Where the hell had they got a violin or a flute?

After a minuet Naruto seemed satisfied and spoke.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am twelve years old. I specialize in infiltration and torture and am currently learning several other things as well. I have nothing I wish to accomplish."

Cooper then want next.

"My name is Jackson Cooper and i am twelve years old. I specialize in infiltration, torture, hand to hand combat, weapon combat, assassinations, element manipulation, battle strategy, fear tactics and mass destruction. I am currently learning several other things as well with Naruto. I also have nothing i wish at accomplish.

At hearing that he was learning other things Kurenai got interested.

"What other things are you learning?"

Looking back up at her from his violin he said.

"Well... weapon crafting, seal making, Jutsu making and a few different fighting styles that we plan to merge together into our own personal styles."

Kurenai and the two genin didn't know what to think. Most ninja picked a specialty and stuck with it, but here was Naruto and Cooper looking at several different aspects like it was nothing.

While they stared at them Naruto had started to play their instruments which, considering their hands were still covered by their sleeves was impressive.

Kurenai didn't know what he was playing; it started off slow but was slowly getting quicker.

It was then that Kurenai felt it, the feeling of someone casting a genjutsu. Naruto and Cooper were channelling huge amount of chakra into the music to act as a wide scale genjutsu.

Smiling to herself she discreetly cancelled its effects on herself, but not the others. They two were doing her job for her. Her test was to see if they could detect and dispel a genjutsu anyway, so why not let them do it.

As she watched she saw Hinata and Shino fall into some kind of trance.

A few minuets later Shino was the first to notice something was wrong, his bugs telling him that he was in a genjutsu. Calmly putting his hand on Hinata's shoulder he broke them both out of the genjutsu.

When she was sure they were both out of the Jutsu Kurenai said.

"Good work Shino, and well done for helping your teammate out, but I have to ask Naruto, Cooper, why did you try to put us in a genjutsu in the first place?"

When she asked this they stopped playing and Cooper looked at her strangely.

"What the hell you talking bout, we can't cast a genjutsu to save our life. We have got too much chakra."

This surprised Kurenai, they were right, they did have too much chakra to do genjutsu, but she had assumed that's why they were using instruments as a catalyst. But he was doing it without even knowing it.

She would have to talk to the Hokage about this.

"Naruto, are you saying you didn't know you were channelling chakra through your violin while you were playing it and the same for you Cooper but with your flute?"

"Of course we were, it's something we read in a book about chakra control. This is actually my fifth violin in the last day its Cooper's six flute, they kept exploding. Had to put a reinforcement seal on them this time."

The casual way that he said this made her laugh. As if exploding violins and flutes were normal, although, this was Naruto and Cooper after all, who knew what went on in his head?

Hinata and Shino were confused, so asked.

"W-w-w-what do you m-m-m-mean Kurenai S-sensei? "

"I agree, I don't understand."

Turning to face the two Kurenai said.

"It's quite simple really, Naruto and Cooper here were channelling chakra through his violin and flute respectfully and it acted like a catalyst for a genjutsu. Without knowing they were doing it, the genjutsu acted on its own and hypnotised us."

None of the genin knew what to say to that. Then Naruto and Cooper started to laugh.

When they had calmed down Kurenai told them.

"Now, normally this would be where I give you your true gennin exam, but seeing as Naruto and Cooper beat me to it you all pass. Congratulations, you are all now official gennin of Konoha. Meet me here tomorrow at 6:00am and we can start your training."

With that the four gennin left to do there own things.

Letting out a deep breath Kurenai stood up and left to report to the Hokage.

She never noticed that Naruto had come back to the training grounds.

Walking up to the tree he had seen earlier he pulled a branch off and bit into it.

"Yuck! Tastes like wood!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: D Ranks, Training and Gifts

Kurenai was at her wits end, this was her team's fourth D rank and Naruto and Cooper was driving them all crazy.

Their first mission had been to paint a civilian's house, it went ok at first but the problem came when the client's wife came home and saw Naruto and Cooper.

By the time her husband had calmed her down and took her into the house nobody noticed that Naruto had painted the house bright pink instead of the white the client had supplied them with.

They still didn't know where he got the dam paint.

The second mission had been to weed an old ladies garden; this had gone fine until she refused to pay Naruto or Cooper.

While Kurenai had been arguing with her Cooper had replaced all her plants with cannabis.

And yet again, they still didn't know where he got the plants, though Kurenai was more worried at the thought of a high Cooper.

The third had been to catch tora, this had actually gone ok. Seems Naruto and Cooper had a way with animals, they had been the first ever ninja to just walk up to tora and pick him up.

The problem had come when they left with the little beast for a while. Nobody knew what they did but after the mission it became a lot harder to catch the cat when it escaped again.

One gennin team had claimed that they had seen him jumping through the trees like a ninja and one of them will swear to you up and down that he saw the can use substitution on him.

This mission was simple, get the shopping for a woman that had broken her leg.

The problem had come when she had given Naruto and Cooper dirty looks.

At the time the boys had just ignored her but they team had got to know them over the past few weeks and knew they were going to do something.

This was why Kurenai was watching them like a hawk.

So far everything was fine.

They had just gotten back to the clients house without incident and were just waiting for their pay.

When the client had been paying them she had gave Naruto and Cooper another dirty look and tried to give them half what she owed them.

The feeling of dread that had increased when Naruto or Cooper didn't say anything, just stood there grinning.

A few minuets later they had gotten the money and were on their way to report to the Hokage when they heard a scream from inside the house.

Rushing back inside they had arrived to see the woman sitting on the floor, covered in bright red paint.

Naruto and Cooper had somehow put a paint bomb in her shopping bags when they weren't looking.

Letting out a deep breath Kurenai and the other two gennin started to help her off the floor and to a chair in the living room, the whole time Naruto and Cooper were laughing their head off, rolling around on the floor.

It took them an hour to calm her down.

Now here they were stood in front of the Hokage in his office.

For a full minuet he said nothing, just sat there looking at Cooper and Naruto with his pipe in hand.

"I thought we talked about this Cooper, you two can't keep attacking clients."

Cooper just stood there, giggling.

"Well... technically she wasn't a client when it went off, we had finished the mission. And the first mission was and i quote to "paint the house" that is what it said on the paper and we did no where did it say "paint the house wight". The second mission was to weed the garden witch we did and then she refused to pay Naruto and myself so by article 9 section 15 and i quote "if a client is unable or unwilling to pay a ninja for ant mishon no matter what rank the ninja is, who the ninja is or what rank the mishon is that ninja is allowed to enacted any punishment they deem fit as long as it is not life threatening"

None of them knew what to say to this, he was right. He was right on all accounts.

Sighing to himself Sarutobi just waved a hand for them to leave.

"Whatever, I'm getting too old for this shit, just go."

With that they left to go to the training grounds.

XXX

Team eight had decided to hold off on missions for a while, at least until they could stop Naruto and Cooper from being... well Naruto and Cooper.

Kurenai, Hinata and Shino were currently waiting for Cooper and Naruto at training ground 8.

It was one of the more secluded training grounds, with a large lake and small wooded area it was a good place to train.

Today Kurenai was planning to teach Hinata, Cooper and Shino how to water walk, she would have been teaching Naruto it as well, but he was having...problems with tree walking.

The last time he tried he was blown off so hard he not only broke the tree he was trying to walk on, but three other trees as well when he flew into them Cooper told them that he will most likely not be able to ever do it as he releases too much chakra naturally to do it. And when asked how he was able to do it by Shino the response he got was this. It's because i am so use to holding my power inside my body that i am able to not release any chakra at all naturally making me impossible to find by tracking my chakra if you did not have something like your bugs or Hinata's eyes. This did not shock any of them even though it should be impossible to not let out even the smallest bit of chakra naturally they had grown used to the two doing what should not be able to be done. Shino had come up with a working theory on the two boys and it want like this. "The more you tell them that their are things that should not be possible the stronger they get." (let me know if you know were that is from i will give you a hint it's from an abridged series on youtube)

For some reason the two were always a few minuets late to team training.

After waiting for a little longer they decided to start without them.

It was half an hour later when Cooper Naruto walked into the training grounds, a strange bundle on Cooper's back.

This put them all on edge. Though Naruto or Cooper had never done anything to them they were still cautious.

When Cooper got to them he put the bundle down and Naruto waved.

"Hey guys, we got you something!"

Slowly making their way over they looked at the bundle on the floor nervously.

Seeing their faces Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry so much, it's not going to explode... at least I don't think they will. They won't explode will they Cooper?"

"No i don't think they should but they may, but i am 99.99% sure they will not explode and im only 50% positive on that one so… it's anyone's guess now." He said with a thoughtful look on his face.

This did not fill them with confidence.

Reaching down and unfolding the package Naruto took a step back and looked at them all expectantly.

"Soooo... what do you think?"

They didn't really know what to think.

On the ground before them were the most bizarre yet beautiful weapons any of them had ever seen.

The first was what looked like a normal kunai knife. But when you looked closely you could see that it was a lot smaller and streamline then most. It was also attached to some kind of leather straps by a length of ninja wire. The knife itself was also covered in strange markings that they soon realized were seals carved perfectly into the metal.

The next was a long metal pipe, about three feet in length, with a small needle like point. On closer inspection they realized that it was hollow and that there was a small hole in the end. This was also attached to leather straps and was covered in similar seals as the first.

The last was a pair of elegant gauntlets. The metal was white and the middle finger had a sharp, pin like point in the end. They were designed to go up to just below the elbows and had seals all over them.

After a while Kurenai looked at Naruto and said.

"They are beautiful Naruto, but where did you get them and why did you bring them?"

Naruto gave her one of his rare, sincere smiles when she asked that.

"Well... remember when I said that I was looking into weapon making...?"

They all grow shocked looks on their faces when he said this.

"You mean you made these?"

"Yes and no, i made the designs for them but Cooper bilt them and put the seals on he is a little better than i am at those two thing but anyway I made a deal with a smith in the village. I get to use his workshop and I let him look over some of my designs. Nice guy, open minded."

Naruto seemed to get lost in his own mind for a moment before he continued.

"Anyway, I brought them here because I made them for you guys. We've been a team for a while now and we made you these to compliment your fighting styles. For example..."

Here he bent down and picked up the kunai like weapon and, taking on a lecturing tone that was so out of place coming from Naruto, started to explain the weapons.

"This is for you sensei, it goes on your arm under you sleeve. Now I know that when you cast a genjutsu you can't move from one spot without disrupting your flow of chakra. So I made you this. By channelling your chakra through the wire and to the blade at the end you can control it. It will take a lot of practise but when you master it you should be able to cast genjutsu and kill your enemies without having to rely on someone to make the finishing blow."

Kurenai was speechless; Naruto and Cooper had made this just for her? It was perfect. they had made her the perfect weapon after only knowing her for less then two months.

Before she could thank him Cooper moved onto the pipe.

"Now this is for Shino and, if it works out, your family. The pipe is made from a strong metal to compensate for it being hollow, and can retract so it can't be seen. Like sensei's it goes on your arm under your sleeve. The idea is that you can have some of your bugs fill the pipe and when you stab someone you can inject them into you opponent. I know that your clan can't fight in close combat because of your bugs so this should help."

Shino was deeply impressed with the weapon. He guessed that he shouldn't be surprised; it would take someone with a mind like Naruto's or Cooper's to come up with something as unorthodox but effective as this.

"And last but certainly not least, this is for Hinata. Like the others we made it to go with your family's fighting style. They are mostly designed for protection, but they can, in theory, enhance your gentle fist. By channelling chakra into the needle it can give your chakra a boost. If it works like I think it will, you will be able to actually destroy someone's chakra points."

This actually shocked Hinata. Her family had been trying to improve the gentle fist for years to the point that they could destroy a persons chakra points, and here was Naruto and Cooper, the two most insane ninja anyone had ever known, solving what her entire clan couldn't.

It was then that Cooper explained the seals.

"Now as for the whole not sure of them exploding thing, the seals are your basic strengthening seals, with something of my own thrown in. Chakra channelling seals. I made them to help you channel your chakra through the metal. The only thing is I haven't... what's the word, tested them so they could be modded explosive seals but i don't think they are."

This surprised Kurenai more then the weapons, she knew that he was looking into seals, but never thought he would come so far in so little time.

"This is great you two, but why did you go to so much trouble?"

Cooper just looked at each of them for a moment, then.

"Why the hell not?"

And with that the serious Cooper was gone and back was random Cooper.

When they had gotten up after face planting, they each thanked him and asked if he had made anything for himself.

Cooper smiled at them and then reached his arms behind his back and they all heard clinging and he pulled out 8 straps with 8 deadly sharp hooks on the end of each and every strap strap and then began to attach them them to himself. 4 on climpes that here fitede to his straight jacked 2 on his shoulders and 2 were put on his elbows the last 4 were then tied around his legs under his neey caps (they are placed where Agito/Agkito/Ling Wanijima from air gear has his at but with the extra 4 on his jacket) . All 8 of them were long enough to touch the ground even the ones that were on his shoulders.

"The straps have strengthening and hardening seals on them making up for the fact that they are made of leather, the hooks themselves are covered in chakra channeling seals allowing me to flow chakra throw them so that like your weapon sensei.i will have control over the hooks but with a much lower reach" Cooper said and to prove this he began to flow chakra throw the hooks making them levatet off the ground and then they began to shoot off at a try that was 8 feet away from him and tore it to shreds shocking all but Naruto at the destructive power behind such a small weapon.

"And know Naruto i think it is your turn to show them what we made for you." Cooper said looking at him.

Naruto's grin took on an unnerving glint and he reached behind his back and pulled out two wicked looking, miniature scythes, hidden behind his long hair.

The handles looked like they fitted his hands perfectly and were wrapped in black leather.

The blades themselves were stained a deep black that seemed like it didn't reflect any light, and the edge a deep, blood red, with jagged teeth instead of being straight.

They had the same seals as the other weapons etched into them, but they were almost impossible to see.

They actually sent shivers down there spines just looking at them.

They held a terrible beauty that left no doubt that they were made to take life.

"These, are my scythes."

No one said anything for a few minuets, the blades seeming to weigh down the area with there own killing intent.

Which was promptly broken by Naruto falling over and laughing so hard it looked painful.

When she saw he had finally calmed down Kurenai spoke.

"Hm hm... well, thank you Naruto and you as well Cooper, these are all great, but I think Hinata and Shino should finish the water walking exercises before learning how to use them. The extra control will help I'm sure."

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto just put his scythes away and ran to a tree. Only to fly pass them and into the water when he was blown off again. Cooper then began to try and grab the boy with water only to throw him back at a tree only from him to be blown off again making a game of catch the Naruto.

As they watched them do the same thing over and over again, Shino summed up their thoughts perfectly.

"It's hard to tell if they are geniuses or an idiots sometimes."

Nodding their heads in agreement they all turned back to the lake, their new weapons in place and started the excise again.

Naruto's and Cooper's laughter echoing around the clearing as Naruto was continually blasted off the trees and then thrown back onto another.

XXX

It had been a month since team 8 had gotten their weapons.

And ever since then they couldn't be any closer.

Hinata and Shino had finished water walking in record time, wanting to start training with their new weapons.

Kurenai was starting to get the hang of her 'Straight Shooter' as Naruto had decided to call it. She still had some work to do, but she was getting there.

He didn't name the others, saying that they could do it themselves with their families.

Speaking of which, both the Hyuga and Aburame clans had been very impressed with the weapons, so much so that they had requested for Cooper to make more for them.

He had told them of a small ninja shop owned by a man named Higashi.

It turned out this was the man Naruto and Cooper had made the deal to use his workshop with.

Naruto had given him the designs and Cooper game him the seal instructions after they made them encase this happened, as long as they got 30% of the profits and that he tell nobody who made them, Higashi could remake and sell them to the two clans.

This applied to the clans as well. When Kurenai asked why they didn't want anyone to know they made them she could have sworn they were channelling his inner Nara when they said.

"Too bloody troublesome."

It turns out this was more than sufficient, as the clans were paying a small fortune for the weapons.

The Hyuga's had named Hinata's weapon 'The Hands of Kami', as they believed their eyes were a gift from Kami herself.

The Aburame had been a bit more modest and named theirs 'Wasp Point'.

Higashi and his daughter were making so much money from Naruto's and Cooper's weapons they were thinking of expanding the shop.

Naruto, after many times of being shot off the trees like a cannon, had finally got the hang of tree walking.

He even managed to learn water walking.

Cooper could not do any of them because of his larger amount of chakra then even Naruto and with his power over water whenever he touched it, it made him stronger so he would cover the lake in his chakra so anyone even a civilian could stand on the water becomes of the amount of chakra making it act like a solid instead of a liquid so to work on his control he was made to pore his chakra into large objects like the hokage monument to the point where he could hold others to the mountain without them using their own chakra to stick to the wall.

Eventually team 8 started doing missions again.

Thankfully Naruto or Cooper had not done anything to the clients, seems the word had gotten out and none dared to do anything to raise the boy's ire.

They were currently stood in the Hokage office, after just returning tora to the daimyo's wife.

He was looking at their mission record to decide if they were ready for a C rank mission.

"Well... everything seems to be in order, I see no reason-"

Before he could finish the doors to the office slammed opened and Kiba stormed in, followed by the rest of team 7 walked in.

"Hey, Hokage-sama, can we please get a C rank now. These D ranks are driving me and Akamaru crazy!"

After an apology from Kakashi for Kiba's rudeness, team 7 noticed team 8 stood in the room staring at them. Kakashi's eye lingered on Naruto and Cooper for a moment before moving to Kurenai.

"Sorry Kurenai-chan, hope we didn't disturb you."

Before Kurenai could answer she was drowned out by Naruto.

"Duck ass! Dog piss! Pinkie! How you been!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped at this except the three gennin, who were silently steaming at the names.

When they had calmed down the Hokage spoke.

"hm... Well team 7 does have the necessary number of D ranks to take a C... How about this, I was just about to give team 8 here a C rank, what would you say to a joint mission?"

The two sensei's looked at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, seeing as team 8 were here first Kurenai will be team leader. The mission is to protect a bridge builder named Tazuna while he travels to wave country and until he finishes his bridge, and Cooper I want you two on your best behavior."

That got Cooper paying attention because "Cooper i want you two on your best behavior" is code for there's more to this mission than just a civilian guarding mission. (ok think about it no matter how old the Hokage is he is not an idiot he is not called "the professor" for just his knowledge on jutes alone,and with the leafs massive spy network he knows about what is happening in wave.)Cooper then reached his hand to his bandages and he felt the Hokage nod through the water vapor in their air. This meant it was in assassination mission as well both of them know what to do as soon as they get to wave.

The hokage then looked at the rest of them and told them. "The client will be here shortly."

No sooner had he said this then a old man walked into the room on unsteady feet, he had a beard, glasses and smelt like sake.

He looked at the gennin and scowled.

"I pay good money for a ninja guard and you give me this? And what the hell are the mummy's grinning at and what is with the hooks... eh?"

At these words four loud smacks were heard. Looking around the room team 7 saw the Hokage, Kurenai, Shino and Hinata with their hands on there faces.

And with that Cooper's and Naruto's grin taking on a sinister edge.


	7. Chapter 7

p id="docs-internal-guid-6e05e757-7fff-c5d2-f253-b0175e7a4d5d" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 7- The Horror Hidden Behind the Grin/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Both team 8 and 7 were stood at the front gates of Konoha, waiting for Tazuna to show up so they could leave./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After what Tazuna had said the day before the Hokage had quickly dismissed them and told them when to be here to go./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The two teams were keeping their distance from each other, mostly because of Naruto and Cooper./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Speaking of Naruto and Cooper, both Kurenai and Kakashi were worried what they would do, their track record speaking for itself./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They knew they wouldn't actually kill Tazuna, but beyond that they didn't know./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They didn't have to wait long; right on time they could see Tazuna heading their way./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He had the same clothes and smell as the day before, but he was able to walk in a straight line./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His eyes were red and he was clearly suffering from a monster hang over./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As he approached Kurenai cast a nervous eye over to Cooper. He was just stood there, grinning at Tazuna./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Not breaking his stride the old man walked right past them and through the gate./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nodding to their teams Kurenai and Kakashi followed after him./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family:  
Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They were about an hour away from the village when Cooper started to walk next to the old drunk./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They spoke in low voices for a moment when Cooper pulled out a small silver flask./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Handing it to Tazuna, he took the lid off and had taken a swig before anyone could stop him./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Giving the flask back to the boy he stood there a moment, all eyes on him. Then his eyes went wide./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He opened his mouth and they could all see smoke coming out./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was shortly after this that all the strength left his legs and he fell over./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Bending down and lifting the old man onto his shoulder, laughing the whole time Cooper started to continue heading towards wave./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Walking up to her student Kurenai asked./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hell was in that flask Cooper?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This caused Cooper to laugh louder, before answering./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't worry; he'll wake up in ten minuets. I gave him my home made hangover cure. Ha-ha, did you see the smoke?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal;  
vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"All the ninja present just sweat dropped at the insane boy's antics./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Naruto, if this is to get rid of his hangover then why in the name of Kami is he unconscious? What the hell is in that stuff?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Turning around and walking backwards so he was facing them Cooper got a thoughtful look on his face./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well... let me think. A few herbs, some spices, wasabi, chilli powder... Oh! And some strange fish I found in the lake at the training grounds."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Again they all sweat dropped./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luckily for them they were getting used to Naruto and Cooper, well... as used to them as one could get anyway./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They were actually surprised when, exactly ten minuets later, Tazuna's eyes shot open and he started to run around holing his throat./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After being given water, he turned to Kurenai and said in a dry voice./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hell did I just fucking drink!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shaking her head, she just said./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""You don't want to know."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was then that Naruto made his appearance./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family:  
Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""So... drunk, how's the head."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Turning to face the boy to yell at him, Tazuna suddenly realized that his hangover was gone./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Without saying anything Tazuna started walking again, not looking at Naruto or Cooper./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As he passed Kakashi they could all here him mumbling about stupid mummies and not warning him./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"XXX/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That night they had decided to set up camp in a small clearing about thirty feet away from the footpath./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Not much had happened since Cooper had so kindly... helped, Tazuna with his hangover, though the old drunk had refused to say anything since./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was shortly after they had finished setting up their tents that they noticed that Naruto and Cooper didn't set one's up for themselfs./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sakura, being the ever curious person she was, took it upon herself to ask them where their tent was./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The answer shocked them all and even got Tazuna's attention./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""We don't need one. our body produces so much raw chakra that it converts any we don't use into energy. we don't actually need to sleep more than an hour or so a week if we don't use any."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"None of them knew what to say to this, to have so much chakra that you didn't need to sleep was unheard of./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space:  
pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""erm... just how much chakra do you have exactly?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thinking for a moment Naruto considered how best to answer./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Well, according to the old man... about thirteen times more than any Kage known to have ever lived. But I can't actually use most of it because I can't control it. Cooper has even more than I do but most of his moves us unholy amounts of chakra but he can regain chakra real fast so it's no problem for him ether"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Even Tazuna was shocked at this. He might not be a ninja but even he knew not to mess with a Kage./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They all sat in silence after that, staring into the smokeless fire./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After a few more minutes of this, Naruto reached behind his back and pulled out his violin and Cooper his flute./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Without looking at any of the others in the clearing they started to play./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The music was soft and gentle, calm, the complete opposite of the one playing it, they faces taking on a serene look as they played./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They sat and listened to the boys play, watching the fire as it seemed to dance in the night./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They were spellbound, none could move as they listened./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But as the night went on they knew that they needed to go to sleep. One by one they all got up and went to their tents to sleep./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial;  
background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sound of Naruto's violin and Cooper's flute was the last thing they heard as they drifted off./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"None of them saw the single tear that trailed down Naruto's face nore the blood that turned Cooper's bandages covering his eyes as they played into the night ./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"XXX/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The next day they had all woke up to the sight of Naruto and Cooper, leaning over a small pile of dead rabbits, Naruto cooking them and Cooper skinning them./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After they ate and packed up camp they were on there way./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The atmosphere was a lot calmer today, they were spread out in a loos formation and you could hear Sakura talking to Tazuna about wave country./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was then that the two jonnin noticed the puddle in the road ahead./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The sight of it made Kurenai's blood boil. Such a poor attempt at a genjutsu./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Looking at each other, the two sensei silently agreed to let the gennin handle it./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They didn't have to wait long; as soon as they past the puddle two men in brown cloaks jumped out and wrapped a battle chain around them./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The gennin and Tazuna turned around just in time to see their sensei fall to the ground in bloody peaces./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Two down..."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""...seven to go."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After saying this, the two ninja started to run toward them, chain at the ready./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Team 7 froze at the words, not knowing what to do./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Luckily, team eight did./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shino and Hinata were in front of Tazuna as soon as they saw what happened Cooper decided to step back and let Naruto have some fun and Naruto had moved to intercept, pulling out his scythes from on his back as he went./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Before the two ninja had went two meters towards them he was there./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"With his back turned to the others they didn't see his grin turn predatory, but the demon brothers did./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It stopped them in their tracks. This... boy... had the same grin as him./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They were brought out of there thoughts by the insane giggling and words laced in killing intent./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Let's have fun, don't die too quick."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"That was all it took to anger the brothers, who did this kid think he was!/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Yelling in rage, the two ran straight at the boy, intending to wrap him in their chain./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian:  
normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But before they could a kunai pinned it to a nearby tree./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As they struggled to get the chain free Naruto turned to Sasuke./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Don't interfere with my fun! Do that again and I will rip out your eyes and shove them up your fucking ass!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"None of the gennin knew what to say. They had never seen Naruto like this, his grin was still in place but his voice was hard./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But that wasn't all. When he turned to face the group they all saw his features taking on an almost demonic look. His teeth were longer and sharper and his eyes sank back into his head./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Turning back to his pray Naruto was just in time to see them detach the chain from there gauntlets and charge at him again./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"What followed was one of the most... odd, kinjutsu battles any of them had ever seen./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"His grin stretching painfully large, Naruto switched the scythe in his left hand to a reverse grip and started to spin while moving to meet them./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Every time one of the brothers got within striking range they would be pushed back and before long they were on the defence instead of Naruto./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"As his spins got faster and faster they had a harder time to block and dodge./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Small cuts started to appear all over their bodies and there movements started to get more and more sluggish./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align:  
baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Ten minuets into the fight and the demon brothers dropped to the ground, there entire bodies littered with small, paper cut like marks./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When he saw that they couldn't fight anymore Naruto stopped his rotations, he was a bit unsteady on his feet for a moment but quickly got over it, put his scythes away and tied them up with ninja wire./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Seeing that Naruto was finish the two thought dead sensei stepped out of the woods./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After explaining how they had gotten away with the substitution Jutsu they turned to congratulate Naruto, only to see him and Cooper positioning the brothers in a way that they could see each other./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When they were about to ask him what he was doing Cooper spoke./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Now, which one of you is the brain... you look like the man with the plan. So, you going to tell me why you attacked us?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The only answer he got was the man spitting on the ground at his feet./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Naruto's grin turned malicious and without saying a word he turned to the other brother. When he was within arm reach he spoke again./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I was hoping you would say that."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lifting his hand up for all to see he made his fingers change, turning into long, thin, worm like creatures and Cooper brought his fingers up to a snap./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Seeing what the boys were planning Kurenai quickly cast a genjutsu on the gennin and Tazuna so they went blind./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position:  
normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"But she forgot to make them deaf so they could all hear the man's muffled screams as Naruto lowered his hand to his head and the worms made their way into his mouth, nose and even under his skin and as Cooper snapped heating the man's blood to a boil and then back down to almost freezing and keep doing it over and over again./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They could see his skin start to move as the worms spread and parts of his skin get frostbite and other blister and them pop./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Staring in horror at his younger brother the ninja could only watch as the lines moving under his skin seemed to go into a frenzy and the outside skin freeze and then bubble./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then, without warning, he stopped screaming and his entire body except for his head exploded in a shower of blood./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Turning back to the, now terrified ninja, Naruto and Cooper slowly made his way over, grinning insanely./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT! I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT!"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"For the next few minuets he told them everything, about Gato, Zabuza, everything he knew./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When he was done Naruto took out one of his scythes, walked up to him and slit his throat in such a way that it took him several minuets to bleed to death. When the light left his eyes Naruto used his scythe to cut of the head./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When he was done Naruto took a sealing scroll from his bag and sealed both the severed heads into it./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The blood on their clothes seemed to melt into them and within minuets they were clean./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kurenai and Kakashi just stared at Naruto, not sure what to think. It was the first time either of them had seen Naruto's bloodline and Coopers godly powers in action, and it scared them what he they could do with it./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures:  
normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cooper then put is hand out and said one word "burn" and green fire covers the body's burning them to nothing ./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kurenai waited until there was nothing left before she released her Jutsu./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After a quick talk with Tazuna they decided to continue the mission./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"XXX/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"For the next few hours before they set up camp for the night no one said a word. Every now and then they would sneak glances at the two when they thought they were not looking./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"None of the gennin knew exactly what Naruto or Cooper had done but they knew from the screams it was bad. Kiba could still smell the blood that clung to them like a blanket./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Shortly after they finished setting up Naruto and Cooper left./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"About an hour later they came back from opposite sides , their hair was wet and Naruto had a dear slung over his shoulder, Cooper on the other hand had a small black bear, the smell of blood still strong but from the instead two dead animals of them./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"They all watched quietly as Naruto and Cooper sat down on a nearby rock back to back away from the fire and started to skin and prepare the meat from the animals with two small knives they had got from their bag. Every so often one of them throwing a piece into the wood to unseen animals that had been attracted by the smell of blood./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was a clear night and the moon was full, casting an eerie glow on the insane boys as they did their work, humming to themselves as they went./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When they finished that they went on to stripping the bark off of several branches to cook the meat over the fire./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian:  
normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Not being able to stand the silence anymore Kiba spoke in a quiet voice, drawing the attention of all those present./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the hell did you do to them back there? They only had small cuts. Why did they stop?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cooper, turning to face the dog like boy, his usual grin in place, answered./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Have you ever got a paper cut?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Seeing the boy nod his head he continued./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They hurt don't they? Something so small, yet they can hurt as much as a kunai to the gut. Imagine having your entire body covered in them, your face, arms, legs, torso... small cuts all over your body. What do you think would happen?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was Sasuke that answered first./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It would start to slow you down, then the more cuts you get the more pain. You can't fight if you are too focused on the pain."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Turning his grin to Sasuke Naruto nodded./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Exactly, and when the pain gets too much your body stops on its own, leaving you completely vulnerable."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This time it was Kakashi to ask the question./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Where did you learn that? I've never heard of anyone fighting like you did, the spinning, the precise aim so you only broke the skin when you cut. It seems like the perfect style for capturing an opponent while causing the most amount of pain, while at the same time it could be turned into a full on offensive at a moments notice, capable of quickly overpowering anyone that doesn't know how to counter."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures:  
normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Naruto just nodded at the assessment of his style./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Yep, sounds about right. we are still working a few bugs out of it, but that pretty much sums it up... and I didn't learn it, we made it. I use a regular bladed like weapons and spin is a clockwise rotation, and Cooper used serrated weapons and spins in a counterclockwise rotation when he uses the style"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"This didn't surprise team 8 as much as the others, they had gotten used to the two and the way they seemed brilliant one minuet and like idiots the next./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Nothing more was said for a while after that. Team 7 were a bit confuse at their somewhat, subdued, attitude. In the short time they had known them they had never been this... calm./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"they still let out a giggle from time to time, but other then that nothing./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"While they had been talking Naruto had put the meat on the sticks and started to cook them, the smell filling the camp./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When they were done Cooper handed them out and sat back down on the rock from earlier./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"When they had finished they own meat they put the sticks down and pulled out their instrements again./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"they had just started playing when Sasuke spoke./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Can you teach me your style?"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Naruto didn't stop playing, levelling his gaze on the young Uchiha./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position:  
normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Kakashi was about to tell Sasuke that he was being rude when he was stopped by Cooper who had just stoped his music./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sure, why not. We'll need to get you some weapons to use until I can make you something but I don't have a problem with it. Actually, I think I have something here you can use. Naruto throw me test 1-014"/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Putting down his violin and reaching into his bag, Naruto pulled out a scroll and throw it at Cooper. Cooper who caught it unrolling and putting his hand on one of the seals, a moment later there was a puff of smoke and in his hands were two beautifully crafted katana./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The blades were only two foot long, with seals carved onto their length from tip to handle. They had no guard and the handles were wrapped in a fine red silk. The sheaths were made out of wood that had been stained black./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"After giving them a quick inspection, Cooper through them over to Sasuke./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Catching the blade Sasuke's eyes widened at the skill shown in the making of them./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He turned back to Naruto when the boy started speaking again./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""They were one of the first things Cooper and I made. The seals make the metal strong and the blade shape should work for you just fine."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Sasuke just stared at the weapons in his lap. Looking up at Naruto he nodded and said just two words./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Thank you."/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Naruto just nodded at him, then, picking up his violin started to play again Cooper then soon followed him blowing in to his flute./spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br class="kix-line-break" /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family:  
Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Just like the night before, they all fell asleep to the sound of Naruto playing his violin and Cooper on his flute./span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Demon and Meeting the Family

The next morning, after they had finished the rabbits Naruto had killed, the two jonnin sat the group down and explained about Zabuza.

Needless to say, Naruto was the only one grinning at the end.

"S-so you're saying he's a demon?" Asked a slightly shaking Sakura.

Turning to his student Kakashi replied.

"Pretty much"

An air of depression started to leak out of the gennin.

But this didn't last long.

"Potato!"

This caused them all to sweat drop. Turning to Naruto Kurenai asked.

"Should I even bother to ask?"

"Probably not"

Shaking there heads they returned to the conversation.

"Anyway, as we were saying. When Zabuza shows himself you all stay with Tazuna while Kurenai and I fight him. You will not engage Zabuza, if something happens to us you run, understand."

The last part was directed at Naruto.

"That's stupid."

Raising his one visible eyebrow Kakashi motioned for Naruto to continue.

"If this guy is as strong as you say then how can we outrun him if he kills both of you?"

That stopped both of the older ninja in their tracks.

He was right.

After that they started to plan what to do if both the jonnin failed and continued on their way to wave.

XXX

They had crossed the river about an hour ago and so far everything was going fine. At least no one had tried to kill them on the way across.

Naruto had taken to walking on his hands instead of his feet shortly after they got off the boat.

Ever since the demon brothers they had started to be a lot more formal in the way they guarded Tazuna. Currently they were set up in a circle formation around him, Kurenai and Kakashi at the back, Naruto at the front and the others at the sides.

"Naruto, I think you should walk on your feet again, we could be attacked at any minuet."

Pouting, Naruto did as he was told and started to walk normally.

It was a few hours later when they found themselves in a thick mist that made it hard to see more than ten foot in any direction.

They knew instantly that it was Zabuza; Hinata could see the tiny particles of chakra mixed in with the mist.

All that they were waiting for now was for him to make his move.

The mist caused a big problem though, not only did it make it hard to see, but according to Kurenai it made it almost impossible to cast her genjutsu, something about the chakra in the air messing with it.

This meant that when he did make his move, Kakashi was on his own.

They continued on their way, pretending that they weren't waiting for an attack.

Then Kakashi heard it.

The sound of something moving though he air at high speeds. Grabbing Tazuna he yelled.

"GET DOWN!"

Instantly they all hit the floor, heads down. Except Naruto, who had jumped up instead.

As he was coming back down instead of landing on the ground he found himself spinning through the air on a giant sword.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Eventually he stopped when it struck a tree and got stuck.

"That was fun!"

Getting off the sword he wobbled for a moment, but before he cold regain his balance he was kicked hard in the back towards his team.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!"

"Tell someone who gives a dam."

Zabuza was tall, as tall as Naruto, but unlike Naruto he was covered in mussels. He didn't wear a shirt, just grey and black cameo pants, grey arm warmers and his slashed head band slightly tilted to one side.

His voice was low and slightly muffled by the bandages that covered his face.

But Naruto only saw one thing.

"Dude! What happened to your eyebrows?"

Even with the current situation all those in the area face planted in the ground.

When Zabuza picked himself up he had a tic mark on his forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU MUMMY!"

"Your one to talk!"

The two stared at each other for a moment, and then both burst out laughing.

None of the others knew what to make of it, one minuet they were at each others throats, and then they were laughing together.

When they had both calmed down Zabuza wiped a tear from his eye and said.

"You're all right kid, for a gennin. But I've got a mission. Hand over the old man and you can all walk away."

"No can do no brow."

Silently nodding his head at the boy Zabuza turned to Kakashi.

"So are we going to do this? Or do you want to trade insults for a bit."

Taking out a kunai and lifting his head band, Kakashi just stared at the missing nin.

Without saying anything else the two met in a clash of steel, Kakashi with his kunai and Zabuza with his zanbato.

It was a few minuets later that Zabuza gained the advantage. Sending Kakashi into a nearby lake that none of them had seen through the mist and trapping him in a sphere of water. He then made twenty water clones and had them charge the group.

Running forward so that the real Zabuza would be in range Kurenai sent her sharp shooter toward him at high speed.

Unfortunately without using genjutsu it was easy for the missing nin to grab the blade and pull her too the water. Before she knew it, Kurenai was in the same predicament as Kakashi, only this time it was a clone that had her trapped.

At a silent command from their creator, the clones went speeding towards the gennin and bridge builder.

This time, unlike with the demon brothers, none of them froze, Naruto and Sasuke ran to meet the clones before they could get to the others while the gennin stayed to protect Tazuna.

Pulling his scythes from his back Naruto met the clones and started to spin.

Sasuke, not having the chance to use the swords fixed to his back, chose to use a kunai in each hand.

As he watched the two boys finish off his clones Zabuza sent a curious look at the blonde. He could tell there was something different about him, if he was honest with himself he reminded him of himself.

It was this thought that made him laugh.

"I've got to say, I didn't think you wimps in Konoha had it in you."

He could just hear Kakashi's reply.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't bullshit me Kakashi; I know what it looks like when someone has had their mind broken. That kid has the same look in his eyes that I did at his age. The skills, the attitude, even the smile. You people have the makings of a true monster in that boy."

He got no answer to this, which made him laugh again.

But what he didn't realize was that he was so caught up in his conversation with Kakashi that he didn't see Naruto spin his way over to him and his captive.

Just before one of the scythes slit his stomach open Zabuza jumped back away from the young psychopath.

As soon as the Jutsu was released Kakashi sent a kunai at the clone that held Kurenai, destroying it, before he turned to resume his fight with the real Zabuza.

Before the two could start again Kurenai grabbed Naruto by the hood on the back of his straight jacket and jumped back to the group.

The fight didn't last long after that, both ninja sent a water dragon at each other and Zabuza was sent flying into a tree.

Slowly making his way to the downed Zabuza, kunai in hand, Kakashi prepared to make the finishing blow.

He never got the chance.

Before he could finish what he started three senbon were seen sticking out of the missing nin's neck. His eyes widened before going blank.

Putting the kunai away Kakashi stepped to the body and checked for a pulse. When he found none, he turned his head to a random tree and said.

"Thank you for the assistance, hunter-san."

Before anyone could ask who he was talking to a masked ninja jumped out of the tree and moving towards the body.

They had on a sae blue battle kimono, with their long brown hair tied up in a bun.

The mask was mostly blank, except for the eye holes and the Kiri sign on the forehead.

Nobody noticed the grin on Naruto's face stretch wider as the hunter passed him.

Nodding at Kakashi the hunter bent down to pick up the body and, without saying a word, shunshined away.

Pulling down his forehead protector to cover his eye, Kakashi turned to the group.

"Well done you guys, great team work, and thanks Naruto, you saved my life. Now, if one of you could carry me the rest of the way to Tazuna's house, I'm going to sleep for a bit."

And with that Kakashi fell to the ground, unconscious.

Running over and checking her fellow jonnin, Kurenai let out her breath and said to the others.

"It's all right; he's just suffering from chakra exhaustion. A few days and he will be fine."

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto walked up and grabbed Kakashi by his feet. Before they could ask what he was doing, Naruto started to drag him the way they had been going before Zabuza attacked.

When he was a few meters away he turned back to the group. They were all just stood there, staring at him.

"What?"

XXX

About an hour later they arrived at Tazuna's house.

Kakashi was being carried by Sasuke and Kiba, who had taken him after Naruto had wanted to drag him all the way there.

They were all sat around Kakashi, who had been put in a spare room in Tazuna's house. He had regained consciousness a few minuets earlier.

He had just finished telling them about how his eye used a lot of chakra, which was why he had chakra exhaustion.

"At least now that Zabuza is out of the picture, I doubt we will have anymore ninja... to worry...about... Naruto, is there a reason you're laughing like that, or is it just you again?"

Part way through his talk Naruto had started to role around on the floor, banging his hand on the floor and holding his side.

"Hahahaha... you... ha... you actually believe... hahaha. That Zabuza is dead... hehehe!"

This confused the others in the room, when Naruto had calmed down Kakashi asked him what he meant.

All he said was.

"That wasn't a hunter nin."

Both Kakashi and Kurenai's faces took on a contemplating look. Then, something clicked in to place.

Kurenai slapped a hand to her face and Kakashi just said.

"Shit"

Turning to the still confused gennin Kurenai exsplained.

"Hunter nin's are required to remove the head and destroy the body of any missing nin's they kill, no exceptions outside of a battle field."

Nodding his head Kakashi continued.

"But the one that took Zabuza's body didn't. They took him away. We can only assume that they were working together and the fake hunter put him into a near death state. This means they will be back."

The gennin got scared looks on their faces at his words.

"Naruto, if you knew about the hunter, why didn't you say anything?"

"You were dead on your feet, Kurenai still couldn't use her genjutsu and the rest of us are gennin. Why do you think I didn't say anything?"

Nodding his head at the logic, Kakashi moved on.

"Fair enough. Now, we need to discuss what we are going to do. From the injuries he gained from our fight and the stress from being put into a near death state, Zabuza should be out of commission for about a month. Tazuna, how long will it take for you to finish your bridge?"

Thinking on it for a moment, the old man said.

"A little over a month."

Nodding his head, Kakashi went on.

"Right, which means we are almost guaranteed to run into him again. We have a month. It's not much, but it's something."

Nodding her head, Kurenai spoke.

"From now until then, we will be taking shifts, two of you will be training with me and Kakashi, two will be guarding Tazuna and the other two will be guarding Tazuna's family. We can switch every two days."

They all nodded their heads at this.

"Potato!"

Again they all stared at Naruto, who just shrugged.

Shaking his head at the strange blonde, Tazuna said.

"I just want to thank you for all your doing for us, if it wasn't for you I would never have made it this far."

"Don't worry about it you old drunk, if we didn't help you then we wouldn't be any better than Gato."

Everyone in the room nodded at this, agreeing with the crazy gennin.

XXX

They were all sat around a table in Tazuna's house with his daughter Tsunami, and her son Inari.

Tsunami was a beautiful young woman in her late twenties with shoulder length black hair and a gentle smile.

Inari on the other hand, had an air of defeat surrounding him. He had a plain white shirt underneath a set of green overalls.

His brown hair was covered by a white hat and his skin was very pale, obviously he didn't spend much time outside.

No one said anything as they eat the small meal. They felt a little bad that they were eating so much of the family's food when they had so little.

As soon as he finished, Inari ran upstairs to his room without saying a word to his mother.

Turning to the ninja, Tsunami apologized to them all.

"Sorry about him, he was never able to get over Kaizar's death."

Seeing the questioning looks on their faces, Tazuna explained about how Kaizar had opposed Gato and had been publicly executed.

It was a sad story, and it got to all of them, even if they didn't all show it.

After a few minuets of silence Naruto stood and went to the front door.

Seeing he was going Kurenai asked.

"Naruto, where are you going?"

He didn't turn to face them, just looked over his shoulder with his usual grin on his face.

"The roof"

Without saying anything else he left.

Those left in the room said nothing.

Then they heard it, Naruto's violin.

Like all the other times they heard him play it was a soft, sad melody.

Tsunami was shocked, this being the first time she had herd the young boy play. It was a beautiful sound, but it didn't seem right to her for someone that hadn't stopped smiling since he had got there to play it.

"Why does he play such sad music, he seems like such a happy boy."

All the other people in the room stared at her for a moment before Kiba said.

"Happy, he's fucking insane!"

They all nodded there heads at this, which caused Tsunami to frown.

"That's not a nice thing to say about someone."

Shino took it upon himself to explain what they meant.

"I'm sorry Miss Tsunami, but I think you misunderstood. We weren't insulting him. He is actually insane. He spent the last five years in a mental institution. He was released a few months ago to become a ninja."

Both Tsunami and Tazuna were shocked to hear this. But it was Tazuna that asked the next question.

"If he is insane then why the hell is he a ninja?"

Both jonnin shared a look before Kurenai said.

"There are certain things that we are not at liberty to saying, I'm afraid this is one of them."

With that said they all just sat there for a while listening to Naruto playing.

And he was still playing when they all went to bed.  
XXX

Chapter 8-

The next morning, after they had finished the rabbits Naruto had killed, the two jonnin sat the group down and explained about Zabuza.

Needless to say, the brothers were the only ones grinning at the end.

"S-so you're saying he's a demon?" Asked a slightly shaking Sakura.

Turning to his student Kakashi replied.

"Pretty much"

An air of depression started to leak out of the gennin.

But this didn't last long.

"Potato!" Naruto yelled out.

This caused them all to sweat drop. Turning to Cooper Kurenai asked.

"Should I even bother to ask?"

"Probably not"

Shaking there heads they returned to the conversation.

"Anyway, as we were saying. When Zabuza shows himself you all stay with Tazuna while Kurenai and I fight him. You will not engage Zabuza, if something happens to us you run, understand."

The last part was directed at Naruto and Cooper.

"That's stupid."

Raising his one visible eyebrow Kakashi motioned for Cooper to pick up.

"If this guy is as strong as you say then how can we outrun him if he kills both of you, and plus he would be trying to fight me on my turf, the water right so why would i run if i have the uper hand?"

That stopped both of the older ninja in their tracks.

He was right if both of them were to fall and they all ran Cooper would lose the biggest advantage that he had, ad it was the strength he got whenever water touches him not that the other gennen know this but Naruto, most if not all Jonnin know about Cooper is that his chakra becamos overpowering when his in the water this was proven when Cooper was first done the water walking exercise making every person the would follow chakra and had enough of it to keep them from falling on their faces when they got to Cooper was able to see and figure out that it was the water because it disappeared as soon as he got off of it.

After that they started to plan what to do if both the jonnin failed and continued on their way to wave.

XXX

They had crossed the river about an hour ago and so far everything was going fine. At least no one had tried to kill them on the way across.

Naruto had taken to walking on his hands instead of his feet shortly after they got off the boat.

Ever since the demon brothers they had started to be a lot more formal in the way they guarded Tazuna. Currently they were set up in a circle formation around him, Kurenai and Kakashi at the back, Naruto and Cooper at the front and the others at the sides.

"Naruto, I think you should walk on your feet again, we could be attacked at any minuet."

Pouting, Naruto did as he was told and started to walk normally.

It was a few hours later when they found themselves in a thick mist that made it hard to see more than ten foot in any direction.

They knew instantly that it was Zabuza; Hinata could see the tiny particles of chakra mixed in with the mist.

All that they were waiting for now was for him to make his move.

The mist caused a big problem though, not only did it make it hard to see, but according to Kurenai it made it almost impossible to cast her genjutsu, something about the chakra in the air messing with it.

This meant that when he did make his move, Kakashi was on his own.

They continued on their way, pretending that they weren't waiting for an attack.

Then Kakashi heard it.

The sound of something moving though he air at high speeds. Grabbing Tazuna he yelled.

"GET DOWN!"

Instantly they all hit the floor, heads down. Except Naruto, who had jumped up instead and Cooper just put his hand out as if to grab something.

As naruto was coming back down instead of landing on the ground he found himself spinning through the air on a giant sword where Cooper had grabbed onto the handle also casing him to spin around.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Eventually he stopped when it struck a tree and got stuck.

"That was fun!"

"Let's do it again"

Getting off the sword they wobbled for a moment, but before they regain their balance they were kicked hard in the back towards their team.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!"

"Tell someone who gives a dam."

Zabuza was tall, as tall as Naruto and Cooper, but unlike Naruto he was covered in mussels. He didn't wear a shirt, just grey and black cameo pants, grey arm warmers and his slashed head band slightly tilted to one side.

His voice was low and slightly muffled by the bandages that covered his face.

But Naruto only saw one thing.

"Dude! What happened to your eyebrows?"

Even with the current situation all those in the area face planted in the ground.

When Zabuza picked himself up he had a tic mark on his forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY YOU MUMMY!"

"Your one to talk!" Cooper said

The three stared at each other for a moment, and then both burst out laughing.

None of the others knew what to make of it, one minuet they were at each others throats, and then they were laughing together.

When they had both calmed down Zabuza wiped a tear from his eye and said.

"You're all right kids, for some gennin. But I've got a mission. Hand over the old man and you can all walk away."

"No can do no brow."

Silently nodding his head at the boy Zabuza turned to Kakashi.

"So are we going to do this? Or do you want to trade insults for a bit."

Taking out a kunai and lifting his head band, Kakashi just stared at the missing nin.

Without saying anything else the two met in a clash of steel, Kakashi with his kunai and Zabuza with his zanbato.

It was a few minuets later that Zabuza gained the advantage. Sending Kakashi into a nearby lake that none of them had seen through the mist and trapping him in a sphere of water. He then made twenty water clones and had them charge the group.

Running forward so that the real Zabuza would be in range Kurenai sent her sharp shooter toward him at high speed.

Unfortunately without using genjutsu it was easy for the missing nin to grab the blade and pull her too the water. Before she knew it, Kurenai was in the same predicament as Kakashi, only this time it was a clone that had her trapped.

At a silent command from their creator, the clones went speeding towards the gennin and bridge builder.

This time, unlike with the demon brothers, none of them froze, Naruto and Sasuke ran to meet the clones before they could get to the others while the gennin stayed to protect Tazuna but were pull back by two hands of water that had grabbed them.

"no, no, no that will not do I want to fight his, after all it is my domain." Was all Cooper said before making a water clone and had them run after Zabuza's clones as he put his hand out and a large wight sword aperd in it. Cooper was holding it with one hand as if it was nothing but it had to be at least 40 pounds.

As he watched the boy finish off his clones Zabuza sent a curious look at him and the blonde on the shoreline. He could tell there was something different about them, if he was honest with himself they reminded him of himself.

It was this thought that made him laugh.

"I've got to say, I didn't think you wimps in Konoha had it in you."

He could just hear Kakashi's reply.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't bullshit me Kakashi; I know what it looks like when someone has had their mind broken. these kids have the blond on has same look in his eyes that I did at his age. The skills, the attitude, even the smile. You people have the makings of two true monster in those boys."

Before he could finish what he started three senbon were seen sticking out of the missing nin's neck. His eyes widened before going blank.

Putting the kunai away Kakashi stepped to the body and checked for a pulse. When he found none, he turned his head to a random tree and said.

"Thank you for the assistance, hunter-san."

Before anyone could ask who he was talking to a masked ninja jumped out of the tree and moving towards the body.

They had on a sae blue battle kimono, with their long brown hair tied up in a bun.

The mask was mostly blank, except for the eye holes and the Kiri sign on the forehead.

Nobody noticed the grin on the broken brothers face's stretch wider as the hunter passed them.

Nodding at Kakashi the hunter bent down to pick up the body and, without saying a word, shunshined away.

"No get back here and leave your head with me Zabuza i want your soul!" Cooper yelled and angrily swung his swird around but he was ignored.

Pulling down his forehead protector to cover his eye, Kakashi turned to the group.

"Well done you guys, great team work, and thanks Cooper, you saved my life. Now, if one of you could carry me the rest of the way to Tazuna's house, I'm going to sleep for a bit."

And with that Kakashi fell to the ground, unconscious.

Running over and checking her fellow jonnin, Kurenai let out her breath and said to the others.

"It's all right; he's just suffering from chakra exhaustion. A few days and he will be fine."

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto and Cooper walked up and grabbed Kakashi by his feet. Before they could ask what they were doing, Naruto and Cooper started to drag him the way they had been going before Zabuza attacked.

When they were a few meters away they turned back to the group. They were all just stood there, staring at them.

"What?"

XXX

About an hour later they arrived at Tazuna's house.

Kakashi was being carried by Sasuke and Kiba, who had taken him after Naruto had wanted to drag him all the way there.

They were all sat around Kakashi, who had been put in a spare room in Tazuna's house. He had regained consciousness a few minuets earlier.

He had just finished telling them about how his eye used a lot of chakra, which was why he had chakra exhaustion.

"At least now that Zabuza is out of the picture, I doubt we will have anymore ninja... to worry...about... Naruto, Cooper, is there a reason you're laughing like that, or is it just you again?"

Part way through his talk Cooper had started to role around on the floor, banging his hand on the floor and holding his side.

"Hahahaha... you... ha... you actually believe... hahaha. That Zabuza is dead... hehehe. Why do you… hahahaha. Think i was...ha. Yelling at him to leave his head with me...hahahaha!"

This confused the others in the room, when Cooper had calmed down Kakashi asked him what he meant.

All he said was.

"That wasn't a hunter nin."

Both Kakashi and Kurenai's faces took on a contemplating look. Then, something clicked into place.

Kurenai slapped a hand to her face and Kakashi just said.

"Shit"

Turning to the still confused gennin Kurenai exsplained.

"Hunter nin's are required to remove the head and destroy the body of any missing nin's they kill, no exceptions outside of a battle field."

Nodding his head Kakashi continued.

"But the one that took Zabuza's body didn't. They took him away. We can only assume that they were working together and the fake hunter put him into a near death state. This means they will be back."

The gennin got scared looks on their faces at his words.

"Naruto Cooper, if you knew about the hunter, why didn't you say anything?"

"You were dead on your feet, Kurenai still couldn't use her genjutsu and the rest of us are gennin. Why do you think we didn't say anything, and i guess Cooper did have the power to stop him but Kakashi was in the way so he could not use any of his jutsus and coming at him with a sword would have alerted the fack that we know and he did say something but you thought it was something else?"

Nodding his head at the logic, Kakashi moved on.

"Fair enough. Now, we need to discuss what we are going to do. From the injuries he gained from our fight and the stress from being put into a near death state, Zabuza should be out of commission for about a month. Tazuna, how long will it take for you to finish your bridge?"

Thinking on it for a moment, the old man said.

"A little over a month."

Nodding his head, Kakashi went on.

"Right, which means we are almost guaranteed to run into him again. We have a month. It's not much, but it's something."

Nodding her head, Kurenai spoke.

"From now until then, we will be taking shifts, two of you will be training with me and Kakashi, two will be guarding Tazuna and the other two will be guarding Tazuna's family. We can switch every two days."

They all nodded their heads at this.

"Potato!"

This time it was Cooper that they all looked at because he was the one who said it, he just shrugged.

Shaking his head at the strange kid, Tazuna said.

"I just want to thank you for all your doing for us, if it wasn't for you I would never have made it this far."

"Don't worry about it you old drunk, if we didn't help you then we wouldn't be any better than Gato."

Everyone in the room nodded at this, agreeing with the crazy gennin.

XXX

They were all sat around a table in Tazuna's house with his daughter Tsunami, and her son Inari.

Tsunami was a beautiful young woman in her late twenties with shoulder length black hair and a gentle smile.

Inari on the other hand, had an air of defeat surrounding him. He had a plain white shirt underneath a set of green overalls.

His brown hair was covered by a white hat and his skin was very pale, obviously he didn't spend much time outside.

No one said anything as they eat the small meal. They felt a little bad that they were eating so much of the family's food when they had so little.

As soon as he finished, Inari ran upstairs to his room without saying a word to his mother.

Turning to the ninja, Tsunami apologized to them all.

"Sorry about him, he was never able to get over Kaizar's death."

Seeing the questioning looks on their faces, Tazuna explained about how Kaizar had opposed Gato and had been publicly executed.

It was a sad story, and it got to all of them, even if they didn't all show it.

After a few minuets of silence Naruto and Cooper stood and went to the front door.

Seeing he was going Kurenai asked.

"Naruto, Cooper, where are you going?"

they didn't turn to face them, Naruto just looked over his shoulder with his usual grin on his face.

"The roof"

Without saying anything else they left.

Those left in the room said nothing.

Then they heard it, Naruto's violin and Cooper's fluet.

Like all the other times they heard them play it was a soft, sad melody.

Tsunami was shocked, this being the first time she had herd the young boys play. It was a beautiful sound, but it didn't seem right to her for someone that hadn't stopped smiling since they had got there to play it.

"Why do they play such sad music, they seems like such happy boys."

All the other people in the room stared at her for a moment before Kiba said.

"Happy, thai fucking insane!"

They all nodded their heads at this, which caused Tsunami to frown.

"That's not a nice thing to say about someone."

Shino took it upon himself to explain what they meant.

"I'm sorry Miss Tsunami, but I think you misunderstood. We weren't insulting them. they are actually insane. they spent the last five years in a mental institution. They were released a few months ago to become a ninja."

Both Tsunami and Tazuna were shocked to hear this. But it was Tazuna that asked the next question.

"If they are insane then why the hell are they ninjas?"

Both jonnin shared a look before Kurenai said.

"There are certain things that we are not at liberty to saying, I'm afraid this is one of them all we can say is that they have power some of use could never reach."

With that said they all just sat there for a while listening to the brothers playing.

And they were still playing when they all went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Laughing Ragdoll

The next morning when they woke they were all surprised at what they found Naruto doing in the kitchen with Tsunami.

Like when they had been travelling Naruto and Cooper had been hunting while they slept, but whereas before they had caught a few rabbits and a dear, last night they had caught what seemed like the entire forest that surrounded the area.

The room was full of dead rabbits, about twenty different birds and five dear.

The three were in the middle of skinning and plucking the carcasses and cutting up the meat.

None of them knew what to make of it. They all just assumed that when they got here they would stop hunting.

When the two boys saw them all just stood there staring their grin grew.

"What?"

Stepping forward, Kurenai explained their confusion.

"Naruto... why did you two go hunting? I could understand when we were travelling but why now?"

Cooper just started laughing.

"Ha ha ha! Gato has a stronghold on the whole island, Tsunami here hasn't been able to shop for decent food for a while and now that we are all here she didn't have enough food. So we went hunting."

Again, none of them knew what to say to this. It had never occurred to them that Tsunami couldn't shop for food.

Tazuna was nearly in tears at what the boys had done.

For the next hour they all sat and helped, except Kakashi and Inari. While they were doing this Kurenai thought about the plan. She realized it was not a good idea to leave any of the gennin unsupervised.

So as there were working she told them all her changes. They would still be in teams of two but she would go to the bridge with Tazuna's guard, while Kakashi would supervise the training. The other thing was that Kakashi would need to stay within hearing distance of the house encase anything happened.

They all agreed and the jonnin told them the teams for the foreseeable future and what they would do first.

Kiba with Shino would be the first to guard the bridge with Kurenai, Sakura and Hinata would be the first to train with Kakashi and Sasuke along with Naruto and Cooper would look after Tsunami and Inari a bit overkill but they could not be to sure with this mission.

About an hour before they set off for their respective assignments, Tsunami asked if it was ok for her to go into the village to try and find any vegetables that she might be able to buy.

After considering it for a moment Kurenai agreed that Naruto and Cooper could go while Sasuke stayed to watch the house and Inari.

This did not sit well with the Uchiha, but he just nodded his head and agreed.

An hour later Tazuna and his guard for the next two days set off for the bridge while Kakashi took Sakura and Hinata just inside the woods for their training.

The three stayed in the kitchen to finish as Inari sulked in a corner of the room.

When they were done with the animals Naruto and Cooper took all the organs that they couldn't use outside and dumped them in a circle around the house.

Watching him Tsunami asked what they were doing.

"Feeding my friends, I met a small pack of wolves when I was hunting and made a deal. I spread out some food for them and they will help guard the house. Nice bunch, after they tried to kill me they were very sorry. Hehe."

"You can talk to wolfs... wait did you say they tried to kill you!"

"I can communicate with most animals, with my bloodline to change my body all I have to do is alter my vocal cords and a few parts of my brain, simple."

"I can do the same thanks to my own bloodline that allows me to mimic other bloodlines." Cooper told her

"What's a bloodline?"

"Something that only i and anyone with Coopers bloodline can do."

"And the trying to kill you part."

Naruto just shrugged and started doing back flips until he hit a tree.

"Ow"

Giggling as he stood up Naruto went back into the house only to be close lined by Cooper.

"See what we meant last night when we said they were insane?"

Looking behind her Tsunami saw Sasuke a few paces away. Not saying anything, she turned to head back to the house with a worried look on her face.

XXX

Naruto, Cooper and Tsunami were walking down the road towards the village. They hadn't really talked much since the whole wolf conversation. She just didn't know what to say to the young boys. Over the last few years she had seen a lot of things, like men and women killing themselves and there families just so they wouldn't suffer. Or on the rare occasions that Gato and his men returned one of the women they took and they came back as empty shells.

But they were different.

they had this aura around him. At first she had mistaken it for happiness, but after she talked to the other ninja she realized that it was their insanity.

Whatever made them like this it was so bad that you could practically see it.

It made her sad to look at them; they seemed like such nice boys, a little... ok a lot strange, but still nice.

They were walking a little way in front of her, hands folded behind their head.

A few minuets later they were entering the town.

A lot of people had lost their homes over the last few years because of Gato.

Many of the houses were falling apart, or in some cases already fell down.

The streets were full of people, both young and old, and if you looked carefully you could see some of them were dead.

Tsunami tried not to look around at the people lying in the street.

Naruto on the other hand looked at everything with a smile on his face.

After wondering around for a while they finally found a stand that had some only slightly out of date products.

It was then that Naruto said something that shocked her.

"This reminds me of when I was little, rotten food at high prices, the smell of hopelessness in the air, or that might actually be that guy over there. I think he's starting to go out of date to. It brings you back to the good times when life was more simple should i put it"

"Yes that is the way i would put it friend when life was simple." Cooper said back to him smiling.

Tsunami didn't know what to say to this. Konoha was supposed to be the nicest place to live in all of the elemental nations, how could this remind them of their childhood?

Before she could ask them what the meant they had walked away.

XXX

It was on their way out of the village that Naruto noticed a building that stood out from the rest nanjing Cooper to get his attention the both looked at it..

Unlike those around it this building was not in disrepair.

It wasn't very good to look at but it was in one piece, had a fairly new paint job and a front door, which was more then could be said for most.

"Hey, Tsunami-san, what's in there?"

Following his line of sight her face took on a mixture of hatred and fear.

"That's one of Gato's buildings. He made it for his thugs. It's were they take the women they find in the village that they take a shine to and..."

She didn't finish, she didn't need to.

Then she saw a strange look on their face, it was like they were struggling to keep his grin.

Without saying anything they started towards the building, leaving her where she stood as the people around then all watching on silently as the two crossed the street towards the building if one looked bandages could be seen coming off of Coopers face.

When he came to the door Naruto picked up his left foot and slammed it into the closed door, which flew off its hinges, and the two of them walked inside.

The inside was nothing but a big room with sofas and beds. To one side of the room there were several women chained naked to a wall of all ages, the oldest looked to be in her late thirty's and the youngest being around his own age.

Even though it was the middle of the day the room was full of Gato's thugs, about fifty, all with a woman.

The air reeked of sex and fear, it was almost enough to make the young boys gag.

After the thugs got over their shock they started to get up and surround Naruto and Cooper. When they had him covered on all sides a very large, very fat man stepped forward.

"You's got a death wish or somin?"

His words were slightly blurred, he was obviously drunk.

It was then that the thugs saw something that hadn't been seen in five years.

They two stopped grinning.

The air in the room seemed to get colder and heaver and the sikly smell of death started to was over the room and all the thugs took a step back.

they didn't say anything, just stood there, looking around the room with cold, calculating eyes.

When nothing happened the thugs started to get their confidence back, the fat man from before walked up to Naruto, but because of the young boy's height he was only a few inches taller then the boy.

"Maybe you's didn't hear's me. I's said, you's got a death wis-ah"

He never finished.

As soon as the man had gotten close Naruto had thrust his hand forward and through the man's stomach.

He was still alive, but in a lot of pain. All the thugs in the room were shocked.

Leaning forwards Naruto put his mouth next to the man's ear and said loud enough for all of them to hear.

"You. Have. No. Idea."

Without saying another word Naruto gave a sharp pull and ripped out a long white object from the man's body. The man gave one last shuddering breath, and then fell over.

In Naruto's hand for all to see was what was left of the man's spine and yet Naruto didn't show any reaction, his face stayed impassive the whole time, until he dropped it.

It was like someone had thrown a switch in his head. Slowly a smile grew in their face, and then it turned into a grin.

They could hear the giggles in their throats as they became full-blown laughter.

Then he started to change.

XXX

Outside a small crowed had gathered, but they couldn't see inside because none of them dared to get closer.

"Tsunami!"

Turning around to see who called her Tsunami saw her father running to her side, Kurenai, Kiba and Shino right behind.

"Dad!"

"What the hell's going on, one of the villagers came to the bridge screaming about something happening."

"It's Naruto and Cooper, I don't know what happened. One minuet they were hear and then Naruto was kicking the door down."

At the mention of Naruto and Cooper, Kurenai pushed Tazuna out of the way and grabbed Tsunami by the shoulders, her eyes wide.

"What is in that building?"

With a shaking voice Tsunami told her what she told Naruto and Cooper.

Kurenai's eyes widened even more in understanding.

Cooper then walked out all ready in the middle of what looked like a very long hand seal chain with no end in sight.

Then they heard the laughter, followed by the screams of terror.

"Shit!"

XXX

It was like every other time he changed, the pain, the feeling of every cell in his body screaming in agony.

Oh how he loved it.

As the men watched Naruto started to get thinner and taller, but his body stayed the same size. His arms and legs seemed to be stretching. His clothes melded into his skin and turned into a patchy brown, cloth like material. His eyes changed into big, round, black buttons that looked like they had been sewn onto his face. Lastly his mouth sewed itself together into a malicious grin that stretched across his whole face.

When he was done changing he towered over all the thugs at about eleven foot. His arms as long as he was tall and trailed along the floor.

The only way any of them could describe him was a giant ragdoll.

They could still hear him giggling, although it was muffled by his lips being sewn together.

Cooper slapped a red seal on the now shifted Naruto and then turned around and started making hand signs as he left the building.

No one in the room moved until the doll reached behind its back and showed them all the black, serrated scythes it now held that were on fire.

When it moved it was like watching a puppet show, its limbs were boneless, turning its head a full 360' to look at each of them.

The dam broke and all the thugs through themselves at their weapons.

What happened next was a mass of flying limbs and blood. The ragdoll seemed to be just that, a ragdoll, it could bend in any way it wanted, twisting and bending around the thugs as they tried desperately to kill it.

It never stopped giggling the whole time they fought and with each swing of its arms another thug would fall with limbs missing, but none of them were dead or even bleeding out from the fire on the weapons cauterizing the wound soon as it was made but that did not stop it from bleeding a lot before it was carderized.

Before long there was only one thug left standing, he was nothing special, brown hair and eye's that were filled with fear.

The doll was covered in blood from all the other thugs that lay around them.

He was frozen to the spot as the doll made its way over to him on wobbly legs.

But it didn't even turn to him.

It walked over to the girls chained to the wall. They shrank away from it in fear as it reached out, only to cut their chains with its scythes.

One by one the doll cut the girls free and watched as they ran out the door with all the others.

The thug saw his chance when it had its back to him and ran forward and stabbed it in the lower back with his knife.

The ragdoll made no sign that it could feel the knife.

Slowly it started to lean back, it leaned so far that its head was in front of the thug upside down.

Falling back on his ass the thug tried to crawl away but stopped when the dolls mouth started to force its way open.

"Tell... Gato... I'm... coming... for... him."

Its voice was ruff, like dry leafs rustling together.

The thug just nodded quickly and ran out the door in a panic.

Standing back up straight the doll looked around at the men lying on the floor groaning in pain.

Seeing them suffer brought another giggle to the dolls throat.

"Naruto?"

Turning its head again the doll saw a crowd gathering outside the building, stood at the front was Kurenai, Shino and Kiba, along with Tazuna and tsunami.

Turning the rest of its body to face the group the doll slowly made its way over and stopped a few feet away, its head tilted to one side as it stared at Kurenai with its button eyes.

"Can you still understand me?"

Nodding its head slowly at her Kurenai let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, now I need you to cancel your shift, ok?"

She spoke slowly, making sure each word was clear.

It nodded its head but before it changed back to Naruto it turned to the thugs in the room. Forcing its mouth open again, but this time, instead of speaking it blew out a thick, black ash with embers floating in it.

Kurenai could feel the heat coming from the ash from were she stood in the door way as it filled the room. They could all hear the screams of the thugs as they were burned alive by the heat, then nothing soom were still alive but not many.

Turning back to the crowd the doll made its way towards them and out the door. The crowd all backed up when they saw it walking towards them.

When it was out of the building they could all clearly see the thick layer of blood that coated its body.

Slowly it started to turn back into Naruto. All the people stared at the boy in shock. Like the doll he was covered in blood from head to toe and had almost the exact same grin on his face.

"I regret nothing."

With those three words he fell face first into the road.

Cooper who they all had forgotten about had finished his hand sights as he shouted out for all to here " **forbidden jutsu: core drop!"** and with that cooper slammed his hands on the floor and the earth split dropping the building right into what everyone thought was an endless hole but in reality Cooper had send the building and any one that was left alive in it to the core of the earth before the earth came back together as if it was never split.

As Kurenai ran over to her other student she could here one question to her before Cooper dropped next to naruto "hay teach did they suffer before we killed them please tell me they suffer for what they did?"

"Yes Cooper they suffered you two did a wonderful thing today even if it will only bring you to the darkness faster i am so proud to call you my students both of you." Kurenai said before she picked the two up and held them crying slightly in happiness.

XXX

When Naruto and Cooper woke up they found that they were in a small room, the same one that they kept Kakashi in when he had fainted.

Getting up they found that they were in marching clean white shirt and black pants. they still had his bandages on, thankfully, but they still wondered where their clothes were.

Heading down stairs they found all the Konoha ninja along with Tazuna and Tsunami, who was holding his freshly cleaned clothes.

Taking the clothes from the woman with a nod they went back up to change.

When he came down a few minuets later they all just stared at them.

Looking at each in turn they said switching lines.

"One fine day in the middle of the night,  
two dead men got up to fight;  
Back to back they faced each other,  
raised their swords and shot each other."

They all face planted.

After getting back up Kakashi spoke.

"Naruto, Cooper, what you did was reckless. You two could have been killed."

Naruto just laughed at this.

"we wish"

The room went deadly quiet at his words, until Tsunami asked.

"What do you mean you wish? Don't two you even care if you live or die?"

"Nope" this time it was Cooper that answerd

Tears filled her eyes when he said this.

"So how long were we out?"

Kurenai was the one to answer this time.

"2 hours"

"Why did you do it?"

They all turned to Tsunami again, they all knew what she meant by it.

Turning to face her Naruto got one of his rare real smiles.

"Some people need to die. What they were doing was wrong, we hate people like them."

Turning to face the gennin Cooper continued.

"It's like I said, the things I hate are never around for long."

After saying this, their grisn came back. Nodding to themselfs Naruto headed for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Roof."

Without another word they left the room.

And just like the night before a few minuets later they heard them playing their insterments.

Getting up Tsunami wiped her eyes and turned to Kakashi and Kurenai.

"I don't know what happened to make him like this, but I think I have an idea. Did you know that people say that Konoha is the best place to live in the elemental nations? If that was true then why when we were walking around town did he say that it reminded them of when they were young?"

Everyone in the room was shocked at this, except Kakashi and Kurenai.

Both jonnin looked away, unable to meat her eye.

"That's what I thought. I saw your face today Kurenai –san, when I said Naruto and Cooper had gone into that place I saw the fear in your eyes. I don't know how things work in a ninja village, but whatever you did to them... well I hope you are all ashamed of what ever it was, because those boys has done more for this village then anyone since my husband died."

It was then that Kakashi looked up at Tsunami, his eye was so full of regret that it made her gasp.

"You have no idea."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Drunken Spinner

Hardly anyone spoke to each other the next morning, none of them really knew what to say.

Naruto, Cooper and Tsunami were talking in the kitchen about different ways to cook the meat he had caught.

The older woman was going out of her way to learn as much about the boys as possible. She didn't ask about his past, not wanting to bring it up encase it scared him off.

"So Naruto, how do you two know so much about hunting?"

"It's what we do at Konoha for food."

Tsunami stopped washing the dishes to look at Naruto and Cooper when Cooper said this.

"What do you mean?"

All the others in the room looked at them from the corner of their eyes waiting for an explanation.

"We live in a forest. Nice place, no one goes there because of the fence so we hunt for one it feeds us and for two it improves us."

Shortly after that Kurenai and Kakashi took there temporary teams and they were left alone in the house.

After what had happened the day before Kurenai decided that it would be best for them not to leave, which everyone but Naruto and Cooper agreed with.

At some point, through unspoken agreement, Naruto and Cooper was put with Tsunami while Sasuke would guard Inari. Sasuke didn't have a problem with this because Inari never left his room therefore Sasuke did not even need to move from his chair.

For the entire morning Tsunami would ask Naruto and Cooper questions. Sometimes she would get answers, other time nothing. One thing she did notice was that when they explained something they got very serious.

There was the occasional mad moment, like when they started juggling knives between each other, badly, but she soon got used to it.

If there was one thing Tsunami learned it was that Naruto and Cooper was smarter then he looked, the way they could explained things in such detail. It was amazing.

But there was no denying they were in fact insane.

Sometime she would hear them talk to himself under his breath, or one would just start laughing at nothing.

At one point she could have sworn that she saw Cooper cut himself on the arm with a knife out of the corner of her eye. But when she turned to look at him fully there was no sign of there ever being one. She will never know but she was experiencing Coopers madness as many people may not know if you are incontact with someone who has a high amount of madness as Cooper and Naruto you will start to develop your own. Luckley for her because she was also around many people that were sane it was only little insedenses her or their.

It was the afternoon when Tsunami finally asked him about the day before. She wasn't planning on bringing it up, but something had been bothering her.

"Naruto, can I ask you something about yesterday?"

Seeing him nod she continued.

"What was that thing you became? I've never heard of a ninja doing something like that, it looked like something out of a nightmare."

Turning to face her completely he grinned.

"That's exactly what it was."

Seeing that she didn't understand Naruto just laughed and went on.

"Remember when I said I had a bloodline, something that only I can do? Well that was it. I can become anything. The only limitations are my chakra and my imagination, that and a high healing factor. The thing you saw yesterday, that 'ragdoll', was from one of my nightmares. Cooper himself also has a bloodline his is called the Akuma no Yami no me or the devils darkness eyes this allows him to copy any bloodline he sees even my own."

Tsunami was shocked. To be able to do something like that was incredible.

"Why use a nightmare, why not an animal or something like that."

"I use my nightmares as inspiration. I let my enemy's feel true fear before I kill them."

Tsunami really didn't know what to say to that.

"Can I see?"

Nodding his head Naruto lifted up his hand. Slowly, the bandages melted into his flesh and were replaced by thick, wiry black fur. His fingers stretched and his hand grew to about the size of his head. Thick, claws grew at the ends of his fingers curved at the tips into hooks. When it stopped Naruto's hand was completely changed into an animalistic claw.

Tsunami just stared at it for a long moment; she didn't actually see him change the day before and was fascinated.

Reaching out her hand she stopped just centimetres from touching it.

"May I?"

Again he just nodded his head, never taking his eyes off her face.

Closing the distance between their hands she was slightly surprised by how soft it was. It felt just like a dog's coat. The claws were razor sharp, perfect for tearing flesh from bone.

The whole time she was looking at her hand Naruto was watching how she would react.

"Does it hurt?"

He grinned insanely at her question.

"It is the second most painful thing I have ever felt."

With that he pulled his hand back and started to walk away to do a perimeter check, his hand changing back to normal as he went.

Before he left Tsunami asked one more question.

"What was the first?"

Cooper just laughed and they went outside falloing Naruto.

XXX

They were all at the table for dinner. Naruto made it and had used the meet from several different animals to make something he called 'game stew'. When hearing it was Naruto's recipe the others were a little scared.

At first Tazuna refused to eat it until Tsunami threatened to force it down his throat.

He could still remember the burning in his throat from the hangover cure.

No one but Naruto, Cooper and Tsunami were eating; they all just stared at the bowl of lumpy liquid in front of them.

Seeing that they weren't eating Cooper put his spoon down and looked at all of them.

"Eat or I'll dye all your hair different colours while you sleep."

They grabbed their spoons and swallowed a mouth full before they could think it through.

All their eyes widened at the taste. It was good. The meat was tender and melted in the mouth, the seasoning was perfect and the broth was delicious.

Seeing their reactions Naruto laughed and keep eating.

None of them spoke as they ate; even Inari seemed to be enjoying the meal.

When they were all finished they all stared at Naruto before Kurenai asked where he learned to cook like that.

"Trial and error, first time I tried cooking I couldn't shit for a week."

Nodding there heads weakly they all went to the sitting room while Tsunami washed the dishes, except Inari, who went to his room.

A few minutes later Naruto pulled out a small orange book from his back pocket and started flipping through the pages at a fast pace Cooper looking over his shoulder.

When he didn't stop Sakura asked what they were doing.

Without taking their eyes away from the book they said in a flat tone.

"Reading"

The pinket was confused when he said this.

"But you're just flipping through the pages."

He didn't respond to this and kept flipping.

It was then that Kakashi noticed the title of the book and his eyes widened.

"Naruto... where did you get that book?"

"Your bag"

Oh, this was so not good.

Turning to Kurenai, Kakashi shrank back in fear; she was staring at him with fury in her eyes and a dark aura surrounding her.

But before she could kill him for corrupting her student Naruto and Cooper got up from his chair and went over to Kakashi, book in hand.

For a moment Kakashi thought they would be like any healthy man and get down on their knees and cry tears of joy.

What he didn't expect was for Cooper to take the book from Naruto and then slam it down on his head so hard he saw stars.

"If we catch you reading this again we will strip you naked, hog tie you, write pervert on your chest and throw you into a kunoichi only bathhouse. Understand."

To emphasize Cooper's point Naruto kicked the one eyed jonnin between the legs, causing all the other males in the room to wince.

Kakashi's eyes went wide and he let out a high pitched scream as he curled into a ball.

Nodding his head in satisfaction Naruto and Cooper went to the door and left. When they were gone Sasuke walked over to his sensei to make sure he was ok.

Turning to Kurenai Shino asked.

"What exactly is in that book?"

Shaking her head and looking down at Kakashi, Kurenai wondered if it would be overkill to kick him herself.

"Something that if any woman sees you reading they will kick your ass. Though I am glad the two seems immune to the rotten thing."

Nodding there heads Kiba, Shino and Sasuke backed away from Kurenai.

XXX

The next day found Kakashi, Sasuke, Cooper and Naruto at the edge of the forest that surrounded Tazuna's house.

Today they would be training, the girls would be with Tazuna and Kiba and Shino would guard the house.

Turning to face the two boys Kakashi told them what they would be doing.

"Ok, since Naruto and Cooper agreed to teach Sasuke their fighting style I thought we could work on that."

Nodding his head Cooper gave Kakashi a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"A list of things I need to start teaching him."

Shrugging his shoulders Kakashi skimmed over the list.

"Erm... Cooper, why do you need a rope, a rotten fish and a bucket?"

The two boys just grinned and made his way towards a tree.

Ten minutes later

Sasuke was starting to regret asking for the boys help.

He was currently hanging upside down with his arms and legs tied so he couldn't untie himself and a rotten fish tied to his head. He could feel the blood rushing to his head and was starting to fell ill from the smell of the fish.

Walking up to the Uchiha, Cooper looked over all the knots and placed the bucket under his head. Kakashi was off to one side watching with a critical eye.

"Ok, everything seems to be good, now we can start."

Grabbing Sasuke's arm Naruto started to walk around slowly spinning him until the rope wouldn't turn anymore.

Having enough of the blonde making a fool out of him Sasuke yelled.

"How the hell is this supposed to teach me to fight you fucking asshole!"

"Calm down duck ass, you want our help or not?" Cooper asked him.

"I'm not sure anymore."

When he said this Cooper smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, now the reason we are doing this is because you need to get so dizzy you puke."

This made Sasuke's eyes widen in sudden fear. He looked at the rope and then at the bucket underneath him.

"What the hell!"

"Our style is all about spinning to build up momentum and use that to increase your attack power and defence capabilities. The drawback to this is that it makes you dizzy when you stop. So, we are going to start with building up your tolerance to motion sickness."

"Then why do I have a rotten fish on my head?"

"I made a bet with Shino that I could get you to smell like a rotten fish, but that's not important now, and remember to aim for the bucket."

Before Sasuke could yell at Cooper again Naruto let go of his arm and he started to spin.

As soon as he let go Naruto and Cooper darted away and stood behind a tree. Kakashi, seeing what he was doing asked why.

Naruto just grinned at him and pointed to the screaming Sasuke. As he turned Kakashi was hit in the face with Sasuke's puke.

"Ah... that's why."

When he turned back to the insane boys they were rolling on the ground laughing.

"hahaha, he got you, hahahaha."

When Naruto and Cooper had calmed down and Kakashi had cleaned himself off with a low level water Jutsu the two turned back to Sasuke. He was very pale and his eyes were unfocused, but as soon as he was back to normal Naruto did it again before he could speak.

This continued for the next 3 hours straight until Sasuke stopped puking and was able to yell at Naruto while he was still spinning.

The bucket was full and the surrounding area now had several puddles of sick. Kakashi had learned his lesson the first time and was able to avoid being splattered again.

Finally satisfied that Sasuke was used to spinning at high speeds Naruto went and cut him down with a kunai he had gotten from Kakashi. What he forgot to do however was move the bucket.

As soon as he cut the rope Sasuke fell face first into the bucket, which caused Naruto and Cooper to fall on the ground and laugh yet again.

When Sasuke got up and couldn't get the bucket of his head the two nutjobs started having trouble breathing.

After a few minutes Kakashi took pity on his student and pulled the bucket off.

The young Uchiha just stared daggers at the boys rolling around on the ground at his expense.

It took a full ten minutes for Naruto and Cooper to calm down and they still couldn't help the odd giggle here and there.

"Right, now that you got use to spinning I think I should explain more about my style. Like I said earlier it requires you to spin to build up momentum but makes you dizzy when you stop, which is why I spun you around for the last 3 hours. It is because of this we named it the 'Drunken Spinner Style'. Ok, now there are three ways to counteract this style, one is to spin faster then your opponent to build up more momentum and their for more speed as power is mass times speed, the the second way is to spin at the same or faster speed but in the opposite direction from your opponent, the last was is to trick them into getting their weapon stuck into something they can't cut through right away this will stop their momentum therefore cutting their speed."

When they both nodded Cooper went on. They had all sat down during the explanation, Kakashi because he knew it would be long and Sasuke because he was still a little shaky on his feet.

"Now the longer you are able to spin the longer you can fight using this style, but if you use it continually for too long it will take awhile for you to get over the dizziness there for you need one of two things. One is teammates to protect you as you recover or two you kill everyone that is an enemy before you stop. There are three forms to my style, the first is all about attack, the second is all about defence and the third is about subduing the enemy."

Again they nodded.

"Now the way Naruto used it on the demon brothers was the third form. It is a more advanced form that requires great kinjutsu skill to insure you only break the first layer of skin. we will not be teaching you this form."

At this Sasuke shot to his feet in anger and yelled.

"What, why not!"

"It wouldn't suit your style." Naruto told him.

This calmed Sasuke down instantly, this Naruto and Cooper he could stand to be around, calculating and serious. If they said this he would have a valid reason. Nodding his head for them to continue Sasuke sat back down on the ground to listen as Naruto took up for Cooper.

"The way you fight is all about power, you use your strength and Jutsu to overpower your opponents as quickly as possible."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, actually it is perfect for a ninja; kill quickly and efficiently, in and out. But we made the third variation as a way to prolong the fight, causing the most amount of pain but not killing them. In essence it is a capture technique."

Sasuke thought about what Naruto said for a moment before nodding his head.

"I see what you mean, but then what are you going to teach me, the first?"

"Actually we are going to teach you a bit of the first and the second; you never know when you will need it just in case."

This time it was Kakashi to nod his head in agreement.

"He's right, knowing both will only help you in the long run. You can still focus on one but even if you only know the basics of the other it might mean the difference between life and death later on."

"By the way, we will only teach you the basics and mechanics of the style."

This time Sasuke kept his calm.

"Why"

"Because if I show you the basics, you can build it up and make it your own. The Drunken Spinner is a lose style. It's all about quick, flowing movements and if we show you all the way's we use it, one it would take you ten years and a mental breakdown to understand it and, it might not be as effective. This way it will be perfect for you. we said I'd teach you a style, well I changed my mind, and we are going to help you make your own."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke were a little shocked at his words. They were not only willing to let Sasuke use his style, but was going to take the time to rework it just so it would work better for him. Then Cooper said something that made their thought process come to a complete stop and their eyes to go wide.

"You know... now that I think about it this could be the perfect style for you, I mean when you activate your sharingan you can process movement better right? So in theory you could skip the side effects completely, or at least they would be less of a problem."

Both their minds when back into overdrive, he was right; when Sasuke's sharingan activated this could be the perfect style. It was a powerful style and the only thing that would be a problem was the after effects. But something was still bugging Sasuke.

"Why are you doing this? You created a powerful fighting style and now you're doing all this for me. We don't even know each other; actually, I don't even like you two. So why are you doing this."

Naruto thought about that for a moment and when he came up with a good reply he answered.

"Because you asked me to."

"That's it, because I asked you to?"

"...Pretty much, but you're right. We don't know each other that well and we can tell you don't like me, not many people do for some reason... But I can tell you are full of pride and so for you to ask me for help must have been hard for you. And as for why I'm putting in so much effort to help you, well, if you have a strong fighting style then it looks good on me for helping you create it."

This made sense to the Uchiha. By teaching him this style Naruto and Cooper could say he helped make it.

"Plus this is a good lesson for you. When you have your sharingan you will be tempted like so many Uchiha before you to rely on it to much and look were it gat them dead by someone who did not rely on it. This way it shows you the benefits of hard work."

Sasuke didn't know if he should be grateful for the help or angry that Cooper insulted his family. Fortunately he didn't have to decide.

"He's right, Sasuke."

Turning to his sensei Sasuke just stared at him waiting for an explanation.

"Take it from someone whose fell into that trap already. I became complacent with my skills and relied on the sharingan too much. It made me arrogant. Because of this I made a mistake that I can never take back..."

Sasuke didn't see Kakashi looking at Naruto and Cooper out of the corner of his eye when he said this, but Naruto and Cooper did.

The three of them said nothing for a few minutes, lost in their own thoughts, Kakashi of the past, Sasuke on his family Cooper on how this would all play out in the long run and Naruto wondering if he could pat his head and rub his belly at the same time.

When the moment past Naruto and Cooper stood up and looked down at the two.

"Anyway, like I was saying, we will teach you the basics of the style and let you do the rest your self. But I think you should do something else for the rest of the day. You still look ill. So I'll leave you with Kakashi and go do our own training. Later."

They were gone before Kakashi could say anything.

Letting out a deep breath Kakashi turned back to Sasuke. He was sill a bit pale, his hair had sick in it and for some reason he was still wearing the rotten fish.

"Ok, for the rest of the day we will be doing the tree walking exercise. "

XXX

They didn't see Naruto and Cooper until it was time to go back to the house. When the boys came back into the clearing it was to a tired Sasuke and Kakashi quickly hiding his book behind his back.

When they got to the house they were the last to arrive, as they came into the sitting room all eyes turned to them, or more specifically, Sasuke.

Without saying a word Shino walked over to Cooper and gave him some money.

Confused by the exchange Sasuke suddenly remembered what Cooper had said earlier about a bet with Shino.

Trying to be inconspicuous, Sasuke made his way over to a window and through the rotten fish into the lake outside, then turned back and glared at Cooper.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- The Faceless Blacksmith

The next day training went more or less the same as the day before, but without the rotten fish and instead of tying him up Naruto and Cooper just had Sasuke spin on his feet in one spot.

When he had been doing that for a few hours they had Sasuke try and spin while moving towards a tree in an attempt to get him used to keeping his balance while he spun. This was a lot harder as it was no easy task to see while spinning and going in a straight line was difficult.

After another couple of hours of this Cooper decided that it was time to call it a day and set out to do their own training with Naruto following him while Kakashi had Sasuke doing the tree climbing exercise again.

At one point Kakashi had tried to find the two to see if he could help them in whatever it was they were training in, but couldn't find them. Giving up he had gone back to supervise Sasuke as he tried over and over again to make it up the tree without success.

It wasn't until just before the sun went down that they saw Naruto or Cooper again. they didn't even seem tired, but then again they never did.

Heading back towards the house Kakashi tried multiple times to get Naruto or Cooper to tell him what they were doing and where they had been but every time the boys would just smile at him without answering.

After dinner all the ninja met up in the sitting room to discuss what had happened in the day and what they would be doing tomorrow.

The bridge was going well, but if Tazuna lost anymore workers they would start to fall behind.

Kakashi gave a quick summery of how Sasuke's training was going but explained how Naruto and Cooper would go and do their own training and couldn't report on the two boys progress.

When Kurenai didn't say anything Kakashi guessed that this happened regularly and it wasn't just him.

At some point while they were talking Shino and Hinata took out their respective weapons and started to clean them for something to do.

When Kakashi and his team took notice of this they all moved forward to see. They had all heard about the new weapons of the Aburame and Hyuga clans, but not many people had actually seen them. They marvelled at the elegant tools of death and destruction and how much care had gone into the making of them.

Kiba, seeing his chance to ask about the weapons for his clan stepped closer with a smug look on his face.

His mother had been trying to find out who the craftsman was ever since they had been shown at a council meeting. All she was able to find out was that they were connected to a small ninja shop owned by a man named Higashi.

But despite numerous attempts at getting the old fool to talk he refused to say anything. His mother was desperate, as were the other clans of Konoha, to have their own weapons made by the mysterious weapons maker known only as the 'Faceless Blacksmith'.

"So these are the new famed weapons of your clans. They don't look like much, Shino's looks like a pipe. What harm could they do? I bet the guy that made them was just a fraud."

Both Shino and Hinata raised their eyebrows at the dog like boy's words and resisted the urge to look at Naruto and Cooper in the corner of the room but then they all felt the room get colder and the feeling of death filled the room at the insult to his beautiful creations of death and destruction.

Standing up from his seat Shino went over to the log pile next to the unlit fireplace, picked up two large pieces of oak and made his way into the centre of the room. Putting the wood down for a moment the bug user fixed his Wasp Point to his arm.

Without saying a word, Shino through one of the oak logs into the air and, with speed Kiba could barely follow, thrust his arm forward. The pipe like weapon shot out of his sleeve and pierced the log. What shocked the young Inuzuka was that the log started to disintegrate before his eyes. When there was nothing left they could all see the bugs flying back to Shino from the pile of dust on the floor.

Turning to look at Hinata she gave a small nod and stood, her Hands of Kami already on. Bending and picking up the other piece of wood Shino through it at the waiting girl.

All Hinata did was raise her right hand, which had a light blue glow trailing along several of the seals carved into the metal, and tap the wood as it flew towards her which caused it to explode in a shower of splinters.

They turned their attention towards the shocked members of team 7 and Hinata explained.

"Both our weapons are designed to increase our clans fighting styles and overall damage we can do to an opponent."

Getting over his shock Kiba got a contemplating look on his face. When he was done thinking he looked at them both with determination in his eyes. Forgoing being polite Kiba asked them straight.

"Who made them?"

This time it was Shino to answer.

"We are not at liberty to reveal the identity of the 'Faceless Blacksmith'. It was a condition made when we received the weapons, only our clan heads know who he is."

At his words Kiba lost his temper, slamming his hands on the side of his chair and shooting to his feet he stormed over to the quiet boy and grabbed him by the collar.

"Listen here you freak! It's not right that both your clans get special attention and it's not fair that you don't tell the other clans who he is. You think that you can keep him all to yourselves? We all want a weapon made for us, now start talking or I'll fucking beat it out of you."

"I would suggest you release me. As I said I am not allowed to tell you anything and-"

"It's ok Shino, dog piss; if you don't release my friend in the next three seconds I'm going to strangle you with your own intestines."

Turning to face the black haired boy in his rage filled mind Kiba barely heard the fret.

"Shut your fucking mouth Jackson! This has nothing to do with you!"

Cooper's grin just widened at the dog like boy as Akamaru ran away from his partner and hid under a chair. The reason for this is because unlike his master the pup was more intune with nature more and could feel the chakra in the air turn colder and even angrier as if the world was reacting to the boy's emotions.

Walking over to Kiba the boy, without saying a word hit him in the face, sending him across the room and into Naruto who then punched him in the face changing his direction., the shock snapping him out of his anger.

"That's where your wrong pup. We are the Faceless Blacksmith shit brain."

At his words all of team 7 turned shocked expressions towards Shino and Hinata. When they reluctantly nodded their heads Kiba went very pale and stared at the insane brothers that were grinning down at him and said the only thing that he could think of.

"Fuck."

XXX

Flashback

XXX

Naruto and Cooper were in a good mood.

They had just met their team and they had a feeling that they would be fun to work with. They all seemed like good people, so they wouldn't need to kill them later on, which was a plus.

Also Naruto had just successfully snuck into an ANBU base and dyed all their uniforms bright orange. The look on their faces was priceless and he was glad he had a carmra.

.

Naruto was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't realize he had wandered into a back alley of the market district of Konoha and their for leading Cooper their as well. (ok quick lesson on how Cooper can see with the bandages on. The simple lesson his that he can not see at all he can feel the molecules in the air allowing him to see/feel anything that was around him, and with the ground he is much like Tofe from the Last Avatar he can sell the movement in the earth other than that he is as blind as a bat so he relies on others mostly Naruto to lead him to places he doesn't know how to get to by himself.)

When Naruto did take notice of his surroundings he found themselfs outside a small shop. It had an old wooden sign in the shape of a kunai hung over the door, the universal sign for a shinobi shop. The windows were so dirty that he couldn't see inside. They couldn't see a name anywhere and there didn't seem to be any other shops in the area.

Their interest peaked; they pushed the door open and went inside.

The inside was the same as the outside of the shop, dark and dirty. There was just enough light to see without bumping into anything.

The shelves were stocked with an assortment of different weapons from kunai to swords, but they all had a thick layer of dust coating them. In one corner of the store Naruto could see clothes and armour on display.

If he had to guess Cooper would say that this shop hadn't had a customer in a long time.

Smiling to themselves at the thought They made their way to the back of the room in hopes of finding someone.

And they did.

There, at the back of the room leaning on a counter was a large middle aged man. He was big, almost 7 foot tall with huge mussels and large hands. He had on a fin grey sleeveless shirt under a thick leather apron and thick pants. The top of his head was shaved and he had a thick black beard.

When the man saw Naruto and Cooper he stood up and looked at the boys with hope in his eyes before saying in a deep voice.

"Please tell me you want to buy something."

They wasn't surprised at the pleading tone; it seemed he was right about the shop not having much business.

"You got a smithy or do you order everything?"

The large man was surprised at the boy's question.

"It's in the back, why?"

When said this their grin stretched even bigger.

"I've been looking for one to rent out to work on a few projects of mine."

This got the man thinking, if he let the boys use his smithy he could charge them and make a bit of money, Kami knows he needs it.

"Names Higashi, and if you can pay I don't see a problem with letting you use my workshop."

Taking the man's outstretched hand to shake Theirs ther replied.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"Jackson Cooper."

Now the two boys had expected a lot of things when they told Higashi their names, insults and shouting being at the top of the list. But what happened was enough to shock even them.

Higashi's eyes widened and he let out a small gasp.

Without letting go of the young boy's hands the muscular man pulled them forward and hugge them.

They two stiffened at first, thinking they were being attacked, until they felt water falling onto their face. Looking up at the mountain of a man Naruto was shocked yet again when he saw the tears falling down his face.

"Thank you, thank you."

When Higashi let the shocked blonde go he let out a hearty laugh and explained.

"I never got a chance to thank you for what you did. You two might not remember but five years ago you two saved a girl from being raped in an alley not far from here. That was my daughter, Tenten; I've been waiting for five years to thank you."

Cooper just tilted his head to one side in thought.

"Short girl in a Chinese style dress with buns in her hair, looks kinda like a panda?

Higashi just laughed again and nodded his head.

"Small world, how's she doing nowadays?"

"She became a ninja, graduated last year. She'll be glad to see you, no one knew where you disappeared to, and she was worried something had happened to you. Where you two been for the last five years."

Naruto just shrugged and said.

"Place called the school, and from the look on your face I'm guessing you are an ex-shinobi because that's the only way you could no about it."

True to his word, at the mention of the school Higashi went deadly pale before a sad look came onto his face.

Nodding his head the large smith said no more about it.

After a few minutes silent's Cooper asked if he could see the workshop.

Nodding his head again, Higashi led the young boys to a door behind the counter and down a corridor past several rooms until they came to the workshop.

It was a good sized room, about twenty feet by twenty and a lot like the shop it was dark and dusty. Again, Naruto could tell that it hadn't been used for a while. The tools were all neatly arranged on hooks on a wall and the furnace was good. The work counter was full of old broken kunai's and swords. On a wall at the back of the room were several different designs for weapons Naruto had never seen but Cooper had seen them when he was in his original world but said nothing. He couldn't help but be impressed by the mans out of the box thinking for this world.

Seeing what the two were looking at Higashi made his way over to them.

"These were all my ideas, I had planned to make them one day, but after the Kyuubi attack my first shop was destroyed. When it was finally rebuilt I ended up back here and nobody even came. I found out that one of my old competitors had bribed the civilian council to have me put here to get rid of me, so I never had the money."

Nodding his head Naruto reached up and took down some of the designs.

There was a double bladed axe, a zanbato, and several more complex designs that he could just barely comprehend.

Putting them down he pulled out several peaces of paper and handed them to the old smith.

Curious, Higashi took the offered paper and looked over Naruto's designs. They were ruff around the edges, and some of them wouldn't be possible, but he was impressed.

Turning his gaze back to the blonde boy Higashi asked.

"You make these?"

At Cooper's nod the man grinned.

"Impressive. So what do you know about weapon crafting?"

"Strong theoretical knowledge, but no practical experience to back it up."

Nodding his head at Naruto's words, Higashi looked back at the designs in his hands.

"It shows. What would you say to me going over some of these designs with you, when we've got the bugs ironed out I'll show you how the furnace works, sound good?"

Naruto just grinned.

XXX

For the next few hours Naruto, Cooper and Higashi were in the work shop, leaning over the designs Naruto had brought and the ones on the wall.

It felt good for the old man to actually work again; he was always at his happiest when he was working on a new project. He had mist the feel of the paper and the satisfaction of seeing his work coming to life.

As the hours passed Higashi was more and more impressed with the blonde boy. The way his mind worked allowed him to think outside the box and here and their Cooper would trow Naruto an idea leading them to think of things no one else had ever considered. And when put together with Higashi's years of experience and Cooper's natural skill on the farge they found the time flew by without them even noticing cooper had even taken off his bandages on his eyes as they worked so he could see what he was working with..

The two were off their rocker, there was no doubt about that. But it was that touch of insanity that made their designs stand out.

At one point during their time together Higashi had made a shadow clone to make them tea. The clone court they two boys attention and they asked the old man what it was.

After a quick explanation of the Jutsu and a demonstration they spent the next hour working on the shadow clone Jutsu.

It surprised Higashi that it didn't take longer for the boys to do it, but what really shocked him was that they made so many on their first try. The room was filled with clones. The amount of chakra needed to make even one clone was substantial, but from the looks of it Naruto and Cooper had just made thirty etch like it was nothing.

Deciding to put this unexpected gift to use Higashi had the clones go around and clean the workshop while he and the original went back to the designs.

It was this sight that greeted Tenten when she came home. She had just finished a hard day of team training and was nearly dead on her feet.

Hearing her farther in the workshop surprised her at first; he hadn't set foot in there for years. So trying to be quiet she gently pushed the door open only to see a sea of blonde and black haired boys that looked about her age moving around the room cleaning.

Slowly making her way into the room Tenten found her father stood at the workbench leaning over the shoulder of another of the blonde and blacked haired boys.

They were without a doubt two of the oddest looking boys the girl had ever seen and she was team mattes with rock lee mind you, with their long hair and black straightjacket. But for some reason she could have sworn she had seen them before.

Shaking the thought out of her mind, Tenten walked over to her farther and looked over his shoulder, the fact that he didn't even notice her there showed how engrossed he was in his work; he never took his eyes off the papers in front of him.

Taking a better look at the paper she realized that they were weapon designs, complex weapon designs. Without realizing it Tenten had been leaning forward to get a better look. It was then that her farther noticed her.

"Oh, Ten-chan, when did you get home?"

"Just now, who's this and why art there so many of them, and while I think about it why are they even here?"

Tenten didn't miss the slight shine in her father's eyes when he turned to the boys at the desk that didn't even lift their head when she asked about them.

"That my dear Ten-chan, is Uzumaki Naruto and this is jackson Cooper, you've met them before, they came to ask about using the workshop we got to talking, and I guess we lost track of time. As for why there is so many of them I showed them a Jutsu from back in the day, they seems to have took quite well to it."

When her farther said she had met the boy Tenten got confused, sure the black haired one seemed familiar, but she would remember someone so... strange.

Seeing the look on her face Higashi laughed and tapped the black haierd boy on the shoulder to get his attention.

It was then that she finally got a good look at his face and was unable to stop the gasp that escaped her mouth; all the clones had their heads turned away as she walked in the room so she didn't see either of the two boys face until then.

His face was covered in thick white bandages, similar to the ones Lee always wore on his hand. But it was his crimson crossed eyes and huge grin that jogged her memory of that night five years ago.

She could feel the tears starting to run down her eyes at the thought of it, if it wasn't for the boy that had come to her rescue she didn't want to think what would have happened. It was the words he had said to her that night after he saved her that made her want to be a kunoichi.

"I might not be around next time, so you better learn to save yourself. The world is full of damsels in distress; we need more women that can look after themselves because i am no hero the world has no need for me to be a hero so you will have to be."

To never be a victim again, that was her ninja way.

Tears still running down her face, Tenten through herself at the still seated black haired boy and pulled him into a hug.

This time it didn't shock Cooper as much as when Higashi hugged him. Locking eyes with the man Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I'm starting to see a pattern here."

This just caused the older man to laugh at the boy as he was struggling to breathe as Tenten's grip around his neck tightened.

Deciding to take pity on the young boy Higashi put his hand on his daughters shoulder.

"Ten-chan, I think you should let the poor lad breathe."

At her fathers words Tenten released Cooper from her death grip and took a step back with a blush.

"Sorry."

Cooper fell to the floor and made a big show of sucking in big gulps of air before rolling around laughing at the girl's reaction, which caused her to blush even more.

"Don't worry about it, anyway I better be off, I'm starting missions tomorrow. I'll be back some time tomorrow so we can start working on my designs. Goodnight."

Naruto had walked out the door but before Cooper had left he had turned he looked right into Tenten's eyes.

"Tell me when you have become the hero that i could never be, find me and tell me with your own voice that you will never be the victim again, got that little Ten-chan."

And with that he left, leaving a blushing Tenten and a smiling Higashi behind.

XXX

Over the next few weeks Naruto had and Cooper taken to going to the workshop every day after his training and under both Higashi and Tenten's tutelage the two proved to be a quick learner.

It wasn't until a month into his lessons that he was comfortable with is ability's that Naruto had the idea to combine his research of seals with his weapon designs with Coopers bilding and his own seal research..

After he had given his team their completed custom weapons and he had got the attention of the clans word quickly spread of a mysterious new blacksmith working out of the Higashi shop. And when the Hyuga and Aburame clans announced their weapons to the public, ninja were flooding the shop.

Higashi and Tenten were constantly questioned about the 'Faceless Blacksmith as the two had come to be known, something that had amused the four of them greatly because of Naruto and Cooper always wearing bandages to cover their face.

XXX

End Flashback

XXX

The room was deadly quiet, no one knowing what to say.

Kiba was still frozen in place, staring at Naruto and Cooper in shock. He might have just ruined his families chance to have weapons made for them.

Running up to the two Kiba through himself at his feet and practically shouted.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it, really. I just wanted to help my clan, please make us a weapon."

Looking down at the grovelling boy Cooper's face went hard, he still had the smile on his face, but it didn't reach his eyes anymore or where his eyes would be.

"Get up dog piss, show some pride. For Kami's sake have some self fucking respect, you're a future clan head. Don't bow to anyone but the Hokage you fucking bitch ass. As for the weapons, give me some fucking time. Do you know how much effort and time it took to understand the Aburame and Hyuga clan styles to make those weapons will go you? we have been studying all the clans of Konoha for bloody fucking months."

When Kiba heard this he raised his head to look at Naruto's face in confusion.

"You mean... you were going to make something for my clan the whole time. But then why didn't you just say something to the clans, they have been desperate to find out who the 'Faceless blacksmith is for months!"

Shrugging his shoulders Coopers regained his normal grin.

"It was funny watching them all run around like headless chickens."

This caused all those in the room to sweat drop.

XXX

The next day it was Naruto, Cooper and Sasuke's turn to guard Tazuna at the bridge.

It went without saying that the three boys were impressed with the sheer size of the bridge.

At some point in the day Naruto and Cooper had taken to helping the workers by moving heavy rocks and equipment that would have needed to be moved with a makeshift crane.

Several people had left during the day saying that they had to think of their families. Tazuna wasn't happy, but he could understand.

That night, like every other night they all fell asleep to the sound of Naruto playing his violin and Cooper his flute.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- To Know Suffering is to know pleasure

The next morning was...odd. There was no sign of Naruto or Cooper for one thing.

The weather was good, if a bit windy, and they were all in a good mood.

Tsunami was in the kitchen preparing breakfast; Inari was sulking in a corner. Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Sakura were talking in the living room and Kurenai, Kakashi and Tazuna were discussing the progress of the bridge.

Then something happened that non of them would ever forget. It was one of those moments that engraves itself into your mind and you're never able to get it out.

And that moment was when Sasuke Uchiha, one of the most uptight people any of them had ever met, came down the stairs in a yellow sun dress.

The room was filled with stunned silence, no one new what to say.

Then, to everyone's shock yet again, Sasuke walked through the front door with a pile of chopped wood in his arms.

The two Sasuke's stared at each other for a few minutes, still no one saying a thing, then the Sasuke in the dress fell on the floor and started laughing.

Before their eyes the Sasuke on the floor started to ripple. When it was done there was Naruto, still rolling around on the floor.

"Hahahaha! Y-y-y-you should of haha s-s-seen your faces! Hahah."

After all of them had gotten over the shoke Kurenai then noticed something was missing.

"Ok but where the hell is Cooper then?"

"Oh i have no idea he said something about training and souls  
XXX

Cooper was standing in the middle of an open clearing talking to himself.

"Ok so if i understand this right the Shadow clone jutsu is where the user not only splits their Chakra up but also their soul as well, and is i remember what the old man back at the shop told us is that each clone has their own personality so if i can get my different personalities to agree with me i can make them temporary bodies till i find a clone jutsu that is stronger than this one."

He then sat on the ground and entered his inner-world and just like before it was a broken city on fire he now had 7 souls in him since the last time he had been her but that is not why he was here no he needed to gather all of his personalities together into one room.

He started walking around till he found what he was looking for on a large building there was a silver door untouched by the flames and ruble on the door it had the words personalities, before walking in he send a huge blast of power all around his mind elling all of his personalities to meet him were he was, and with that he walked thru the door.

Not a moment later he and all 5 of his personalities were in the same room. Looking around he looked at each one.

The first was himself of course but he was in a dockers outfit with a white mask and gloves on. This was Doc, they call him this because when he is in control he will more often than not turn about the human body which in turn teaches all of them because they all still have the same brain, and he takes his time to learn, study, and make poisons and antidotes.

The second was his greek side that he got from his time when hera whiped his mind and placed him with the romans his mind then made a personality for him so he would not lose his greek style, the personality is appropriately named greek, he had on traditional greek amro that consisted of a heavy celestial bronze chestplate and helmet. On his back he had a quizer and a simple bow. On his side he had a normal celestial bronze xiphos. In his hands he held a shield and a spear. The sealed witch was strapped to his left hand was a celestial bronze circle with a simple design on it. In his right he held a three foot spear with a celestial bronze tip but unlike normal spears this one had two bars on each side so that when it trust al an opponent's it would go in with no problem but when he then pulled out it would rip and tear their body from the inside.

The next was the exact opposite of the second this was his roman side that he had picked up from his time in the roman camp. He was named just as appropriately as his counterpart he was named roman. He had on a imperial gold lorica segmentata. On his sides he had a pugio on his right side and on his left a gladius both were made of imperial gold. In his hands were a scutum and javelin both were made of the same imperial gold as all of his other stuff.

The forth was a cowboy their was no way around it, he had stereotypical cowboy clothing on from the heat to the boots, the boots even had the spurs on the back of the boot. What set him apart was the amount of guns he had on him on his belt he had six guns three on each side, they were large colt walker revolver. He is able to empty a gun in let then 1.5 second with 95% accuracy or .5 seconds with 68% accuracy. On his back he had two colt dragoon revolvers one on each side. Because of his speed and accuracy he was named slinger.

The five hade many different swords and knives on him. He had no armor on at all relying on striking power and speed over defence. On his back he had a claymore and a his right hip he had a papier, a kopis, and a xiphos. On his left hip he had a dao, a saber, and a scimitar. On his legs he had six hangers three on each side. This was blade.

For a minute all of them just looked at each other until Doc spoke up.

"Why are we here?"

Cooper then started to smile at all of them and begin to explain.

"As you all know i know the shadow clone jutsu, and you all know that etch clone has their own personality, so i was thinking what if i were to push one of you 5 into one of the clones bodies before it could for its own personality, so a blank slate of chakra meaning that you 5 could interact with the world without taking turns and could watch fight how you want, so tell me what do you say."

All of them just looked at each other and then all of them said at once.

"We are in!"

XXX  
Time skip- 2 and a half weeks later

XXX

The bridge was almost complete; Tazuna said that it would be done in about three days.

Sasuke's training in Naruto's and Cooper's Drunken Spinner style was progressing well; he was now actually using the katana and could fight, not very well yet, but he could fight. Naruto was actually impressed with him.

Kakashi was completely healed and it was decided that for the rest of the mission they would all be guarding Tazuna at the bridge. Kiba had asked what they would do about Tsunami and Inari, but the jonnin had assured them all that if Gato was going to try anything he would have done it by now.

They were currently all sat around the table eating dinner.

They were all talking about how their training had been going and planning what to do depending on the situation. Everyone was stressed, Zabuza would be making a move any day now and the wait was getting to them all. Well, except Naruto and Cooper, they were as happy as ever.

It was then, in the middle of the meal, that Inari stood up and started shouting.

"Why do you even bother? You're all just going to die anyway! No one can beat Gato, you should just leave!"

By the end of his outburst Inari was in tears and his voice had started to waver. They all stopped talking and stared at the young boy. After a moment Kakashi got up and walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Look, I understand that it may seem like that, but people like Gato are nothing more then cowards that hide behind their money. He may have a small army of bandits, but compared to a ninja they are all but useless."

When he finished talking Kakashi gave him one of his eye smiles and moved to sit back in his seat, until Inari through his food at the back of his head.

"Shut up! What would you know about our pain! In your big fancy village, sheltered from the outside world! You know nothing of suffering!"

The room went deadly quiet, all the genin turned to the enraged Sasuke. But before anyone could say anything to prevent the young Uchiha from leaping at Inari, Naruto and Cooper started laughing.

It wasn't their normal, slightly insane yet pleasant laugh; it was a full blown bat shit crazy, call the people in white suits with the big needle kind of laugh.

Without saying a word Naruto and Cooper stood up and turned towards Inari. Kakashi, worried that they might lash out at the boy moved to stand between them. But Naruto didn't move from his spot, instead he slowly reached up to his head and started to unravel his bandages.

When he was done there was a long trail of white bandages going from his neck line and piling onto the floor. The ninja all stared at Naruto's face in horror, except Kakashi, who got a sad look on his face and Sakura, who ran to the kitchen sink to throw up. Tazuna stared wide eyed at the blonde and took a long drag from a bottle of sake he had hidden under the table while Inari lost all colour from his face.

Tsunami didn't know what to think, at first she had stared in horror like the others, but that soon changed into a look of sadness. Naruto's face was nothing but one big scar; almost like it had been melted off and what was left of his skin was a bright red and white mess. You could see his teeth and gums through the two holes that used to be his cheeks and most of his nose was gone.

He said nothing, just stared at Inari with what now became a horrifyingly disfigured grin without the bandages to cover his face. Then something else occurred to the middle aged woman, something that brought tears to her eyes. When she had taken his clothes to clean them, she had seen that he had his whole body covered in bandages.

Satisfied that they had seen enough, Naruto started to re-wrap his bandages. When that was done the blonde turned to them, grin still in place. Sakura had come back, but still looked pale.

"On my seventh birthday a mob came to our house. They dragged us outside, tied me up with wire, and pined Cooper to a wall with knives and then beat us for I don't know how long. we was stabbed, strangled and beaten. we had our throat cut, our stomach slit and our eyes ripped out of our head. And you want to know the best part? we never lost consciousness. And we healed almost as fast as they hurt us. Then, to finish everything off, I was tired to a log in the middle of the street where they had built a bomb fire and Cooper was cut to ribends."

Here his grin stretched wider as he watched there eyes widen in understanding. Letting out a dark chuckle Naruto continued.

"Yep, that's right. After a nice little speech by the leader of the mob, four ninja with there faces covered lit the wood on fire around me. But yet again that wasn't the best part. You see, it turns out that my healing factor works at he same speed as a human body takes to burn. I was burning for three hours straight before the Hokage came and put the fire out."

He then turned to Tsunami and laughed.

"The most painful thing I have ever experienced. But don't just take my word for it, if you want more information you could always ask Kakashi, after all... you were their."

As he said this he turned to the masked man, whose eyes widened in shock before they became filled with sadness and regret.

"So you knew..."

At his words everyone but Naruto gasped and stared at the one eyed jonnin in shock.

"Of course."

Letting out a sign, the cycloptic jonnin locked his eye with Naruto's deep blue.

"That day was one of my biggest regrets. I got sloppy; let someone get the jump on me. By the time I came to it was too late. I'm sorry. More so then you can ever imagine."

At the end of his explanation Kakashi averted his eye to look at the floor.

"If we blamed you for what happened, we would have killed you the first moment we saw you."

Shocked at his words Kakashi turned to look at the boy, only to find him walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

He didn't get an answer until the blonde got to the door, stopped and turned to look over his shoulder at them all.

"To release some stress. Oh and sad sack, if you don't get your act together, I'm going to tie you upside down to a tree and show you how I started duck ass's training."

If it was possible Inari would have gone even paler, but instead he just went and hid behind his mum. Grinning to himself Naruto turned to go, but stopped again and turned to face Sakura.

"You once asked me why your dad asked for my forgiveness. Your mother was the leader of the mob."

The young pinket's eyes went wide at his words and she ran back to the sink to be sick again. But when they all turned back to Naruto he was gone.

Turning back to Sakura, Kurenai went over to comfort the girl as she cried on the floor.

Cooper then began to talk getting all of their atenshon.

"If you all keep pushing us like this we will turn against you, i hope you understand that even though i am loyal to the Hokage and by team i am not loyal to the leaf."

And then he was gone.

XXX

Naruto was running through the forest to try and calm himself down. The boy had gotten to him. He knew that. The problem was that he could feel how close he had come to losing himself. He needed to get out, get away.

As he ran he could see the shadows of the creatures that ran with him, they were the only living things that stayed in the area as he ran. All the other animals had run away when they felt his presence.

They made no noise and stayed in the darker parts of the trees, away from the moon light. Every now and then he could see breath flashes of black fur, or yellow eyes.

He finally came to a stop in a fairly large clearing. It was then he noticed the moon was full and there were no clouds in the sky.

Turning back to the tree line his throat and head rippled for a moment, leaving his face looking more wild, almost wolf like.

"Merry moon night, my brothers."

Without making any noise seven of the biggest wolfs stepped out of the shadows. They all stood at the blondes shoulder in height when they were on all fours and had black fur; there well muscled legs showing that they were built for speed and power. The only exception to this was a slightly thinner and smaller wolf that had a pure white stripe running down his back from the top of its head to the tip of its longer then normal tail. It was this wolf that stepped forward.

"Merry moon night pup, what makes you run so?"

"I needed to run."

The wolf just nodded its head and turned away.

"Will you hunt with us tonight?"

Cooper then ran up next to all of them and respond for Naruto.

"Not tonight brothers, his head is not right, it would not be good for us to hunt with you."

"I understand...may the moon smile at you."

"...May the moon smile at you."

Without saying another word, the wolves all turned and ran back into the shadows and Naruto let his face return to normal as Cooper followed him.

For the next hour Naruto and Cooper just stared at the moon, every now and then they would here the cry of the wolves in the distance, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and started screaming at the moon, which morphed into a terrifying roar.

XXX

The next morning found a young girl walking through the forest with a wicker basket under her arm. She had a pretty face and long black hair. She was wearing a pink yukata that hid most of her figure and her soft brown eyes were scanning the ground around her as she walked.

Then she heard it.

At first she needed to strain her ears but as she quickened her pace it got clearer and clearer. The most beautiful, yet mournful music she had ever heard. She could feel it in her heart, the pain and the sadness that reflected in those notes.

Haku soon found herself running in the direction of the music, desperate to find the source of the sound. But slowed to a walk when she came to what used to be a part of the woods. Some of the trees looked like they had been pulled out of the ground, while others had claw and slash marks.

She had never seen anything like this, but the music was still calling to her. So, getting over her shock, she made her way through the wreckage.

A few minutes later Haku came to what looked like a natural clearing and stopped in her tracks. There, sat in the middle of the clearing playing a violin and a flute, was the blonde and black haired boy Zabuza had been talking about.

Not knowing what else to do she made her way to the centre of the clearing and sat next to the boys. th didn't stop playing, didn't even show any sign that they knew she was there. But Haku knew he did. So she just sat there, listening. Eventually the music came to an end and, with slow movements, the strange boys put the instruments away, though she didn't see where they put it, and turned to her with the same grin on their face she had seen the day they met.

"You play beautifully."

"You're a bit out of the way, for a civilian, so what brings you out here?"

Thinking quickly, Haku decided to tell a half truth.

"I'm looking for medicinal herbs for my friend, he was hurt and I have been taking care of him."

Nodding his head Naruto stood up and looked down at her leaving Cooper on the rock.

"I think I saw something that might help you."

Getting up Haku was surprised when the blonde started to walk on his hands, then do flips, then back to walking on his hands. She couldn't help the giggle that came from her throat.

"What are you doing?"

Looking at her from his upside down position Naruto looked at her, confused.

"Handstand."

Giggling again Haku elaborated.

"I can see that, but why are you doing a handstand?"

"Why not?"

When he said this is grin spread wider over his face.

They didn't say anything for the next few minutes until they came to another, smaller clearing filled with different flowers, walking over to a patch of small purple flowers Haku turned to look at Naruto over her shoulder.

"My name is Haku, what's yours?"

"Naruto and that is Cooper don't mind him he can't help because he is blind so he cant see the herbs you need "

"That's a nice name and i understand."

Turning back to the flowers, Haku started picking the leafs off.

"Tell me, Naruto-san, are you and Cooper-san ninjas?"

"Yes"

"Do you have a precious person back at your village?"

Seeing that he didn't understand Haku explained.

"I believe that for a person to be truly strong, they need someone to fight for, to bring out their inner strength. Do you have someone like that?"

Naruto and Cooper laughed at this, taking a full five minutes to calm down before Cooper could answer.

"we have no one, we have no true purpose. There is no one in that place that I would truly fight for. we would just as soon kill them as we would save them if the got in our way."

Shaking her head sadly Haku went back to picking the leafs.

"I see... that's sad. You must be very lonely."

Nothing was said for a while after that, Haku would move to different patches of flowers from time to time, taking different parts, until Naruto broke the silence.

"This friend of yours, is he your precious person?"

Smiling to herself Haku turned back to the blonde.

"Yes, he is very special to me."

Nodding his head, Naruto's grin stretched back over his face.

"Your friend is lucky to have such a beautiful girl such as yourself taking care of him."

He couldn't help but laugh as Haku's face turned red and she started stuttering. It took several minutes for her to calm down, but even then she still had a light blush.

They talked for another hour before Haku left to get back to her friend, plus Naruto and Cooper to go guard Tazuna.

"I hope to meet you again Naruto-san you two Cooper-san."

"I'm sure we will."

Turning her back to the boys, Haku missed the mischievous look that came to Naruto's face.

"I'm sure we will."

XXX

Naruto and Cooper went straight to the bridge to meet up with the others, knowing that they would have already left for the day. When they got there they went straight to Tazuna and asked what they could do to help.

Naruto didn't miss the looks he was getting from the others. Or that the old bridge builder couldn't meet his eyes.

So, in true Naruto and Cooper style, he walked up to Kiba and hit him in the face with a fish, handing it to Cooper who then again hit Kiba with the fish. Then both turned away to start working. No one knew where he got the fish, or why they hit Kiba with it.

Getting up off the floor, face red with rage Kiba got right up in the boys face.

"What the hell!"

"What?"

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH A FISH YOU FUCKING HEAD CASE!"

The innocent look on Naruto's face didn't fool anyone.

"I don't know what you're talking about; I don't even have a fish."

That was when they realized he was right, the fish was gone.

Screaming, Kiba lunged at Naruto and Cooper in an attempt to claw what was left of his face off. Faster then any of the other gennin could see Cooper grabbed the dog like boy's arms, stopping him in his tracks, much to the shock of Kiba and pulled him into a bear hug. Kiba was so shocked that he didn't even notice that Cooper had walked over to the edge of the bridge and dropped the young Inuzuka into the water below.

Clapping his hands together and smiling as Kiba shouted curse after curse at the boy he turned to the others on the bridge and shrugged.

"I kept telling him that he smelt of dog piss; now he smells of wet dog instead."

Shaking there heads everyone got back to work. It wasn't until an hour later that anyone thought to help Kiba out of the water.

XXX

The next day when the two teams set off for the bridge there was no sign of Naruto or Cooper, so they just went ahead.

Tsunami was going around the house cleaning when she heard someone at the door. Putting down the duster in her hands she made her way to the door, only to have it broken down just before she made it.

Stood in the doorway were two men with swords. One of them, the smaller of the two had on a purple hat and a cocky smirk while the other had no shirt and had multiple scars over his body.

Stepping forward the smaller of the two drew his sword and pointed it at her, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Gato would like to have a few words with you."

Backing away from the two men Tsunami made to run out the back door but wasn't quick enough. Grabbing her by the arms the two men dragged her outside kicking and screaming. Hearing his mother in trouble, Inari came out the house with a knife.

"Let go of my mum!"

The tow men looked at each other for a moment, then the man with the hat stepped forward, sword in hand. Tsunami was screaming for the boy to go back inside, but he just kept running straight towards the man.

What happened next was so fast that she almost missed it. Just as the sword was about to cut Inari's head from his shoulders a shadow came running out of the wood, shortly followed by six more. Before they knew what happened the man in a hat was rolling around on the ground screaming as he clutched the blooded stump that had once been his arm.

It was then that Tsunami heard a low growl behind her. Slowly turning around Tsunami came face to face with the biggest wolf she had ever seen, and its maw was covered in blood.

The thug holding her arm backed away as quickly as he could and raised his sword in a poor attempt to defend himself, never seeing the other wolf that was running at him from behind. The wolf was on him instantly, jumping on the thugs back and biting into the back of his neck, and with one quick shake the man went limp, his spine broken.

The thug with the hat was soon dealt with in a similar way and the area was filled with nothing but silence. Tsunami ran to her son and pulled him into a hug while shielding him from the wild animals at the same time. Then Inari said something that made her eyes widen in realization.

"Naruto and Cooper were right."

That's right, Naruto had said that they met a pack of wolfs and that as long as they gave them scraps of meat they would help them. She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her throat as she cried into Inari's hair, thanking the boys in her head over and over again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Parade of a Thousand Demons and MPD clone takeover

The first clue that something was wrong was that the closer they got to the bridge, the thicker the fog became. The second was that when they got to the bridge, there was a pile of unconscious workers. Reacting quickly they all moved into formation around Tazuna, weapons drawn at the ready.

Sasuke took out his twin short katana and getting into a low crouch with his feet spread apart, ready to start his rotation. Hinata checked the straps on her gauntlets while Shino kept his hidden in his sleeve in case of a surprise attack and at the same time sending out his bugs to assess the area. Kurenai took out one of her kunai, having learned in their first encounter with the Demon of the Mist that her Sharp Shooter was not as effective without her genjutsu to support it. Kakashi and Sakura both took a kunai in each hand while Kiba got into his clans stance with Akamaru.

They stayed like this for several minutes, waiting for Zabuza to make his move, the mist swirling around them as they stood as still as statues.

Just when the tension was getting too much for them to take they saw two shadows appear in the mist, calmly walking towards them. The closer they got the clearer they became, until finally they were both fully visible, revealing them to be Zabuza and the Hunter-nin from before, standing together and confirming their suspicions.

The two opposing forces stared at each other for a moment, sizing each other up, until Zabuza stepped forward and locked eyes with Kakashi.

"This can all end now if you just hand over the old man."

The way in which he said this showing that he clearly didn't expect them to comply.

"It could also end now if you both leave."

No one moved throughout the short exchange of words, and they stayed like that for some time. Shaking his head the Demon of the mist turned towards the young hunter-nin standing next to him and gave him orders.

"The two boys are not hear, so pick another brat to entertain yourself with while I fight Kakashi."

"I understand."

The reply that came surprised the Konoha nin, not the reply itself, but the fact that it was clearly female, and without another word they both vanished into the mist.

Sasuke, getting inpatient with the games, ran after them in the direction that he had seen both ninja disappear in an attempt to catch them before they could get too far, blocking out the shouts that followed him as he ran, but he was too slow.

He heard the sounds of battle behind him but before he could run back to help the others a senbon needle found itself imbedded into the lower part of his right leg. Gritting his teeth in pain, he pulled out the needle and turned around in an attempt to find the one that had thrown it.

But before he could find them another needle shot into his left forearm, then another into his right, realizing that he was a sitting duck when he stood still, Sasuke started to spin. It wasn't easy, the needles didn't stop and it took him a full minute to build up enough momentum to start countering.

One of the first things Naruto had tort him when he had gotten used to spinning was how to block. It wasn't like most styles, were each time you block a strike you come to a brief standstill, this kind of blocking required you to just skin the opponents weapon in order to redirect where it would hit. The boys had tort him this by throwing rocks at him until he could block.

For several minutes Sasuke continued to spin and block most of the senbon that were being aimed at him. Then it stopped, just in time because the young Uchiha couldn't spin for much longer without stopping, and the hunter-nin came into view.

"Impressive, I see you have not been idol in the last few weeks. But it will not save you; you are not strong enough to defeat me at your current level. If you surrender now I will spare you."

The calm tone in which the hunter-nin said this infuriated Sasuke, it was the same tone he used.

Sasuke didn't notice that his eyes had flashed red in the moments after what the hunter-nin had said, but Haku did. Taking that as her answer, she shook her head sadly and lifted her hands to perform hand seals.

The speed in which the hunter-nin preformed seals was enough to make Sasuke worried, he could barely see them. But what truly scared him was when the water on the bridge started to rise and formed into a dome of perfect mirrors made out of ice. Her Jutsu complete, Haku stepped back into one of the mirrors and disappeared.

Slowly walking up to the closest one to him, Sasuke reached out his hand to examine one, only to jump back into the middle in surprise when an image of the hunter-nin appeared in the mirror. As quick as he could the raven haired boy rushed through hand seals and shot out a good sized fire ball at the mirror in front of him. Then his eyes widened in shock when the smoke cleared.

There wasn't a scratch on the mirror.

Slowly the image of the hunter-nin appeared in all the mirrors and Sasuke was getting a very bad feeling.

"Theses are a product of my bloodline; I call it 'Demonic Ice Mirrors'. No one has ever escaped. You will be no different."

Before he could reply Sasuke found himself yet again being peppered with senbon. He tried his best to block them but they were faster than the last time and he couldn't get enough momentum built up to effectively block.

When they finally stopped Sasuke slumped to the ground, his legs no longer able to support him. His body was full of needles, hardly any flesh left unscathed.

Then he heard something that made him think that he had lost too much blood. In the distance, but getting closer every moment was a low whistling. He didn't recognise the tune but there was no mistaking that it was getting closer.

And then came out of the mist someone that made Sasuke both happy and caused him to slap himself in the face at the same time, of all the people that could have come to his rescue, why did it have to be them.

There, stood in all their glory with their usual manic grin on his face, was Naruto and Cooper.

"Hey duck ass, you look like shit. Why did you let her hit you with so many pointy things, or are you just into that shit?"

Gritting his teeth Sasuke practically yelled.

"Shut the fuck up! Just help me already!"

The blonde brought his index finger to his lips and made a thinking face, then walked up to the still injured Sasuke.

"Ok."

And hit him in the back of the neck, forcing the boy to fall face first on the ground. Picking up the limp boy with one hand by the back of his collar Naruto then proceeded to throw the boy in the direction of the other Konoha nins, hearing a scream when the boy landed near them.

Nodding to himself the still grinning blonde turned back to the hunter-nin that had come out of the mirror to watch the exchange.

"That was a very brave thing you did, getting your friend out of harm's way."

"Cooper told you already Haku-chan, they mean nothing to us, and I just needed him out of the way. Now, are you going to take off that mask so I can see your pretty face or not?"

Haku froze when the blonde used her name, but reached up and removed the mask none the less.

"How did you know?"

Naruto's grin stretched even bigger.

"Your smell, you smell of wild flowers and herbs. I knew you weren't a hunter-nin the first time we met. They always smell of blood."

Haku just nodded her head in satisfaction at his answer.

"So what now, I don't want to fight you, but I will for Zabuza."

Again the boys grin stretched even bigger across his face as cooper spoke up taking off the bandages from his eyes unknowingly coping the ice bloodline.

"We don't need to fight, were about to be on the same side."

Seeing her confused face Naruto laughed.

"Did you really think someone like Gato would pay you? He's leading a small army here now to kill us all after we tire ourselves out fighting each other."

Haku's eyes widened at the boys words. She did have her suspicions about the man but Zabuza needed the money for his dream, so she had kept her mouth shut.

Before anything else could be said between the two the mist suddenly vanished, causing Haku to gasp. Turning to where they could hear the fight between Kakashi and Zabuza, the two were greeted with the sight of a badly hurt Kakashi running at an equally hurt Zabuza, who was being held in place by a pack of dogs, with a lightening charged fist.

Without thinking Haku crossed the distance and was stood in front of Zabuza, shielding him from the lethal blow and closed her eyes waiting for the pain.

It never came.

When nothing happened Haku opened her eyes and gasped at the sight before her. Naruto had followed her, but instead of getting in the way like she had he grabbed Kakashi's arm, stopping it inches from her chest. The lightening was all around him and he must have been in great pain, but he didn't let go. He just stood there, holding the shocked Kakashi's arm and grinning at her.

When the Jutsu finally ran its course the still stunned Kakashi stepped back and stared at Naruto in shock. Who then let out a loud burp, along with a large amount of smoke and laughed.

"That's a spicy meat-a-ball!"

If it was anyone else they would have been worried.

As Haku gently lowered Zabuza to the ground Kakashi turned to Naruto.

"I hope you have a very good reason for this Naruto."

Cooper then jumped behind Kakashi geting his attention.

"Gato and a army of thugs are on their way to kill us all after we tire ourselves fighting each other, including no-brow and Haku-chan. They are no longer our enemies."

All but Haku was shocked at his words.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, saw them with my own eyes. Their either drunk or retarded because they were talking about how it would be so easy to kill us."

It was at this point that Zabuza started to use every swear word ever used.

"That fucking little shit stain! When I get my hands on him I'm going to cut his balls off and make him eat them! How dare he cross me!"

Looking at the still downed Zabuza the blonde boy bent over his head and locked eyes.

"I just told you how, he's bringing an army. You should really learn to listen."

If he wasn't injured Zabuza would have strangled the blonde. But before anything else could be said Sakura let out an ear splitting scream. Turning to see what she was screaming about they were all shocked.

Standing next to Zabuza was Haku, with two arrow sticking out of her back between her shoulder blades. Catching her as she fell to the ground Naruto set her down on her front so as not to make it worse. She was very pale, almost completely white and had started to shake.

They all looked in the direction that the arrow had come from to find a short man with grey hair and sunglasses, stood in front of a small army of thugs. He was wearing what looked like a very expensive suit and the smuggest look on his face any of them had ever seen.

He turned to address the man stood next to him with a bow in hand.

"You missed, I told you to hit the blonde and black haird kids."

Stepping forward a few more feet, but not leaving the safety of his thugs, Gato turned back to face them, or more specifically, Zabuza.

"I knew you couldn't do it, some demon you turned out to be."

Turning his attention to Naruto and Cooper he grinned.

"So you're the little pests that has been causing so much trouble. You killed my men and let those women go free."

It was then that the short man made the biggest mistake of his life.

"But no matter, I'll just take these three lovely women as compensation. I'm sure my men would enjoy a celebration after this is all over."

The cheers from the men were short lived. The air suddenly grew thicker and was getting harder and harder to breathe. The Konoha ninja backed away from Naruto and Cooper as their killing intent became visible as a dark aura surrounded them and behind them both two things formed, behind Naruto a large nine tailed fox appeared and behind Cooper a large black dragon both of them screaming out for blood.

their heads were lowered so their hair was shadowing their eyes and the grin on their face looked so wide it must have been painful.

Zabuza was as shocked as everyone else at first, but then he let out a chuckle, and then that chuckle turned into full blown laughter.

"You did it now."

His voice shaking in fear, Gato turned his attention to Zabuza.

"W-w-what the hell are you talking about?"

"You wanted to see true demons, well you got it!"

As Zabuza said this Naruto and Cooper through his head towards the sky and let lose a roar. There was nothing human about this roar; it was too deep, too guttural. No human could make a sound like the one Naruto or Cooper were making. It sent shivers down their spines and several of Gato's thugs turned and ran at the mere sound of it.

Naruto's eyes seemed to glow with an eerie blue light and his pupils had become fin slits and Coopers eyes started to bleed, deep red blood fell from his eyes in a constant stream.

Then, still roaring, they put their hands together into a cross shaped hand seal and with a large burst of smoke the bridge was filled with Naruto's, there were to many to even attempt to count, and one by one they joined their voices together with the original and roared, then subtly 5 more burst of smoke filled the bridge and their stod 5 Coopers but they were not roaring like the original one was, no they were just standing their heads down and arms to the side.

And as one they stopped, leaving the bridge in complete silents. No one moved, no one breathed.

Cooper the said 3 words that would put him in the books of legends.

"MPD clone takeover."

After theos words were said the dead like clones started to change all of them looked like Cooper they even had his bleeding eyes but what separated them was the weapons and clothing they had on, and one by one the stepped forward and called out.

"Doc ready to operate!"

"Greek ready for a fight."

"Roman ready to die for the legon!"

"Slinger ready to fire!"

"Blade ready to cut!"

Then all five of them pulled out their weapons and got ready to fight.

The words that left Naruto's mouth scared them all.

"Parade of a Thousand Demons."

He said it in no more then a whisper but they all heard him as clearly as if he had yelled it.

Without another word the Naruto's all started to ripple. They became creatures of all shapes and sizes, big small, fat and skinny. Some didn't even seem to have mouths. The rag doll was there, giggling. There were half animal and half humans as well. Things like tigers and wolves, and for some reason a small rabbit with sharp teeth and glowing red eyes. There was a huge, grey skinned, mammoth of a man that stood at over fithteen feet. Its entire body rippling with so much muscle it had trouble moving. A pink, human shaped thing, it walked on its hands and feet but had no fetchers. No face or definition to its body at all, almost like a blob in a human shape. There were creatures flying in the sky above their heads, some with scales and some with feathers, some that even had both.

They were everywhere, no matter where you looked there was something looking back at you with hungry eyes. And they were all giggling and laughing, as if there was a joke that only they could hear.

And stood at the front of them all, like a general stood at the forefront of his army was something that made all that looked at him shrink away in fear.

It was a young boy, no older then seven, with bright blonde hair and the bluest eyes any of them had ever seen. On each of his cheeks were three black whisker marks. He was wearing a tattered white t-shirt and a pair of equally tattered black shorts. He was the only one that wasn't laughing, he wasn't even giggling. He just stood there, staring at them with eyes that were too old for a boy.

More and more of Gatos men were losing it, but were too afraid of the monsters to run.

Then, as if they heard an unspoken command they all fell silent, no more giggling, no more insane laughter, just absolute silence.

"Ring, a round the roses,

A pocket full of posies,

A-tish-yoo, a-tish-yoo,

You. All. Fall. Down."

His voice was as soft as the chiming of bells, pure, innocent. Yet at the same time just as demonic as of the monsters that surrounded them, and at the word down, hell was unleashed.

It was like a dam broke, in one big surge the horde descended onto the thugs with the force of a tidal wave. Those that could fly swooped down and plucked the screaming men and carried them high into the air before dropping them back into the slaughter below.

Faster than anyone could see the 6 Coopers were on the thugs. Doc was already at the back of the army holding a single scalpel and not a second later 10 fell dead with large D's for Doc all over their body, ten streams of purple ash like substance came out of the dead bodies and into the one that killed them. The red eyed rabbit was sprinting from person to person, ripping the throat out of any it could get its teeth into. Loud blasts bangs were heard from slinger's wepon as holes appeared in the bodys of any one in their path. The grey skinned hulk was tearing men apart with his huge hands, roaring like a wild animal as the blood fell on it like rain. The two armored Cooper's were back to back both had sword drawn as they had discarded their spears after getting them stuck in the head of 2 thugs, both had very different fighting styles even though they had around the same weapons. The one named Greek was using his shead as more of a blut smashing weapon then he was using it for blocking attacking thugs. With his sword he was hacking and slashing limbs and heads off of any one that came in his reach laughing the whole time as he did it. The other one roman was using his shield to hold the attackers back as he used his sword to not slash but stabbing them. The pink blob was making quick work of anything that touched it, absorbing them into its body and getting fatter and fatter with each new person that it 'ate'. The one with the many swords was running thru the thugs as if they were not their sometimes cutting throw them and sometimes stabbing them in and leaving them there before forming another blad out of thin air. Then there was the original Cooper who was still smiling and laughing insanely as he started to spin in a counterclockwise spiral as the hooks on him started to glow each a different color representing the power that was running thru them, one was red for fire, another was blue for lightning, a third was brown for earth, a fourth was dark blue for water, another was glowing light blue for wind, a sixth was whight from the power of ice he had gotten from Haku, the seventh one was glowing black for shadows, and the last one was glowing green for a power that none but Cooper know about it was the power of innocence. As he spun so did the hooks but unlike Cooper the hooks lased out at everything in their way whether it be thug or monster, ripping them to shreds as if the hooks had their own mind and want to kill.

Limbs were flying everywhere and blood was falling like a heavy rain. And in the middle of it all was the small boy, walking in a straight line towards Gato, who had been untouched by the creatures that had massacred his men like they were nothing.

By the time the boy stood in front of him they were all dead and the boy with the hooks was next to his side coverd in blood. All that was left was a few body parts and blood, so much blood.

Kneeling before the boys Gato begged.

"I can give you anything, money, power, women, anything you want!"

The boys cocked their heads to the side and looked at each other, as if thinking about the offer and then at the same time both spoke.

"Anything?"

Seeing his chance, Gato stood up and moved closer to the boy.

"Anything!"

The small boy slowly lifted his hands and put them on the frantic mans head, then leaned in closer so that only Gato could hear.

"I want your head."

All Gato could do was widen his eyes in horror before the boy gave a sharp pull and his head was pulled from his shoulders and as the body fell to its knees a fountain of blood erupted from the neck, spraying the boy and ground surrounding him.

The monsters and Cooper all disappeared in a burst of smoke purple dust flowing into Cooper that his clones collected, leaving the boys standing alone in the middle of what was left of Gatos army. Turning, with the head of Gato still in his hands, Naruto faced the shocked faces of the Konoha nin's and the villagers of wave, who had shown up sometime during the bloodbath.

As they walked toward them Naruto's body started to grow, until the original Naruto stood before them, still covered in blood.

they stopped a few feet away and Naruto tossed the head at the feet of the villagers.

"Some people need to die. we regret nothing."

And with those words their eyes went blank and they fell, landing between Zabuza and Haku. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Some People Should Not Drink

They all just stared at the young boys that lay on the floor in front of them. All had pale faces and some of them had been sick, but the shock didn't last long. Walking forward towards the decapitated head of their tormenter, Inari bent down and picked it up with trembling hands.

All watching thought he was about to be sick like so many others, but were surprised when instead he turned to the crowd, lifted the head in the air and yelled in joy. Soon others joined in and before they knew it they were all cheering and hugging each other.

While they celebrated the Konoha nin moved to look at the downed Naruto and Cooper. They were breathing and if they didn't know better they would have thought they were asleep.

Haku was still alive, but hurt, from what they could see the arrow had missed her hart. Kurenai had applied a basic healing Jutsu that she had learnt to help stop the bleeding until they could get her properly treated.

Zabuza had sat up to watch the slaughter and they could see he was grinning through his bandages.

"To think, for years I thought I was a demon, those kids are something else."

Walking over to sit next to the missing nin Kakashi looked at the still cheering crowd.

"So what are you going to do now? You can't keep running, especially since the girl is hurt."

"What choice do I have? I can't go back to my village until that monster is dead and no other village would have someone like me, I'm wanted for trying to kill my Kage."

Something Zabuza said got the silver haired jonnins attention.

"What do you mean by that monster?"

"The Misukage went crazy and started killing whole families because they had bloodlines. My country is in the middle of a civil war. I was working as a missing nin to help the resistance, I've been giving them all the money I earned."

This surprised Kakashi. Zabuza, the demon of the mist, was trying to help people. Seeing the surprise on the man's face made Zabuza laugh.

"Look beneath the underneath, isn't that one of Konoha's favourite sayings."

"True, but for someone who killed an entire class of academy students, it seems odd that you would want to help anyone."

"And for someone that spends all their time reading porn you haven't been staring at any of the bouncing tits only a few meters from your face."

When he said this Zabuza motioned towards the crowd of villagers.

"How did you-"

"Your reputation precedes you."

They both laughed at that. Sighing to himself Zabuza turned to look at Haku on the ground, being tended to by Kurenai.

"I did it to prove a point."

Seeing the questioning look he was given Zabuza continued.

"Do you know what happened after I killed them all? They stopped using the traditions of the bloody mist. By killing those few, I saved hundreds."

Kakashi had never thought about that. It was true that after the incident with the young Zabuza they had changed the final exam.

"You could come back with us."

Both men jumped in surprise at the voice and turned to see Naruto and Cooper who at some point had covered his eyes back up were sitting up and staring at them, grin and all.

"When the hell did you two wake up?"

"Who said we were asleep."

"I really want to kill you."

"Join the club; I hear they serve dango on Tuesdays."

As the two continued to banter Kakashi decided to stop them before they destroyed anything.

"Naruto, what did you mean before."

Stopping mid insult Cooper turned to the masked nin and laughed.

"Section 42, paragraph 9 of the dealing with missing nin laws of Konoha state that in the case of a country in civil war a missing nin may seek refuge in Konoha and work out of the village until such a time as the war has been decided. He can come to Konoha and still be a ninja of Kiri."

Both men stared at the boy in shock. Looking the boy up and down Kakashi finally asked.

"Where did you learn something like that?"

"we read the Konoha library."

"You mean in the library."

"No"

Without another word the two got to their feet and walked towards what was left of the thugs. The people seeing him stopped cheering to watch what he was doing.

Moving through the remains Naruto and Cooper would stop and pick up a head or an arm and throw it into a pile. No one questioned them on this, just waiting to see what they would do. When they were done there were two piles on the bridge, one that was made up of the heads of the deceased thugs and the other of everything else.

Satisfied that they had done, Naruto and Cooper turned to the forest and howled, no one seeing his face changing as he did. Within moments they heard a reply and turned just in time to see the seven wolves walking out of the tree line and towards the grinning boy.

The smaller of the wolves with the white stripe stepped forward and the two seemed to communicate. All any of them heard was growls. Seeming to be finished with his talk Naruto turned towards the villages, face back to normal. As he addressed them the wolves moved towards the pile of random body parts and started eating.

"Give them a rabbit a week each and they agree to stay and look after you."

None of them new what to say, it seemed too good to be true.

They quickly agreed and Naruto passed on the message.

Stepping forward Tazuna asked.

"What are you going to do with the ...heads?"

Naruto's and Cooper's grin became sinister as he turned back to the other pile.

"Send a message."

XXX

And that's exactly what he did. For the next few hours Naruto and Cooper walked around the village and placed each head on a stick. He did this until he ran out of heads and had surrounded the entire village. No one complain, and after a quick explanation from Kakashi they were actually glad.

It turned out that Naruto and Cooper were performing an old ninja tradition. From what the masked man explained, the two were claiming the village as under their protection, meaning that if anything happened they were legally allowed to intervene. The reason they were placing the heads around the village was as a show of strength, showing others what would happen to them if they attacked. All that was left was for Naruto and Cooper to make a signature and put it in the village. The two did this by painting a smiley face on the village hall in red paint. The thing that made it stand out was that the smile was a grin that stretched across the whole face and instead of normal teeth it had fangs.

The idea was that as they became better known throughout the ninja world the safer they would be, and with the wolves moving into the area permanently they were sure that someone like Gato would never come into power in their village again.

Zabuza had thought a lot about what Cooper had said and agreed to come back to Konoha with them, mostly because Haku still needed medical care that he couldn't provide himself. She would be stable enough to move but they would have to be careful.

Sasuke had regained consciousness and was less then happy with Naruto and Cooper, but was more then happy when he found out that his sharingan had activated. For the rest of the mission he could be seen activating and deactivating it to get use to how it felt.

The other gennin and Kurenai had been helping clean up the bridge and finish its construction, which had been speeded up by the workers Tazuna had lost coming back now that they didn't have to worry about Gato. When it was finished Tazuna had announced that it would be named the bridge of heroes and a plack was made with the names of all the people Gato had killed, including Kaiza.

The day after his death the villagers raided Gatos buildings and took anything of value. Expensive works of art, sake, anything that could be used was taken and the buildings themselves had been set up as temporary homes for those that had been living on the streets.

The night before they were set to leave for Konoha there was a huge celebration. The village was covered in decorations, from hanging lanterns to balloons of every colour. The air was filled with the sound of music and the streets were full of people. It seemed like the very air they breathed was full of joy and happiness and was spreading it around like a disease.

It was also on this night that they all learned a very important lesson, never let Naruto drink. They thought he was bad normally, but that was before they saw him drunk. It took a lot to get him drunk, he had drank about three tankers full of sake before he started acting strange, and by then it was too late. Kakashi and Zabuza had gotten the beating of their life's the next day for encouraging the blonde to drink so much and they all thanked god that Cooper Could not get drunk for some reason that only he and Kurenai know why.

Unlike most people when they get drunk Naruto didn't get dizzy, he didn't slur his words and he was as aware of his surroundings as he was when sober. He did; however, seem to lose any sense of limitations he had, which until that night they didn't know he even did have. In one night he had painted the entire village bright orange, stole the clothes of every man in the village and replaced them with pink tutus, each with a small message on the back. Things like 'my other body is a temple' or 'takes five to party'. He dyed everyone's but Coopers hair purple and used some type of permanent paint to paint all their faces like clowns again exact Cooper as for when he tried he got punched in the face hard. He had also super glued a rubber duck to Sasukes head.

When they found him he was upside-down in a tree hanging with a rope tied to his ankles, the only thing stopping them from seeing him naked the bandages he wore to cover his skin.

They had needed to stay an extra day just to get the village back to some semblance of normality.

When they did leave the whole village had gathered at the bridge to see them off, Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari at the front of the crowd. Both mother and son had tears rolling down their faces as they said there goodbyes. The only thing that stopped it from being a completely heart warming moment was that they had found out that Naruto had burned all the clothes he had stolen, meaning that all the men were wearing pink tutus. And they all still had the paint on their faces.

Throughout the whole exchange Naruto and Cooper had never stopped giggling.

Just before they set out they all heard the howls of the wolves in the distance. They didn't see them, but they could all tell they were close. Stopping his giggling they all watched as Narutos face took on a more bestial appearance and answered the howls with one of his own then Cooper soon joind him with his own howls then they were all silent.

After that they all set out towards Konoha.

XXX

It took a lot less time getting back to Konoha then it did getting to wave. Without having to pace themselves for Tazunas sake they could move at much faster speeds. They still needed to pace themselves because of Haku, but it was still faster.

Kakashi had sent a message ahead with one of his nin-dogs Pakkun, a small pug like dog with a Konoha headband tied around his head and a blue vest. The first time they had heard him talk in his deep tone Naruto had picked him up and started turning him over in his hands. When the small dog had asked him what he was doing the blondes answer was that he was looking for where the batteries went. This had sparked a small argument between the two as to weather Pakkun was a real dog or a toy.

When that was finally over Kakashi had given him a scroll to deliver to the Hokage, explaining about Zabuza and Haku so they wouldn't be killed on sight.

It took them two days to get back, and as soon as they were in sight of the village a full ANBU patrol surrounded them. One of them took Haku and disappeared in a shunshin while the rest stayed to escort them through the village. They received many strange looks as they were led to the Hokage tower, some people going as far as to point at them and laugh.

The reason for this was that the paint Naruto had used still hadn't washed off and Kakashi, Sasuke, Kiba and Zabuza were all wearing pink tutus. Lucky for Shino, he had been able to hide one set of his ninja clothes from the drunken Naruto.

The message on each of there backs seemed to inspire many a laugh from the people that watched them as they passed.

Kakashi's was 'pervert and proud'.

Sasuke's said 'I like ducks' with an arrow pointing up at his head.

Kiba had 'just got neutered'.

And Zabuza's was 'has anyone seen my eyebrows?'

By the time they got to the relative safety of the tower they were all glaring at Naruto who was close to rolling around on the ground in laughter.

They were both surprised and mortified when instead of being led to the Hokage's office they were taken to the council meeting room; the entire shinobi council was present. As they walked into the room they were met with stunned silence, but it didn't last long. As soon as she saw her son and the words on his back Tsume Inuzuka burst out into laughter.

When they had calmed her down the meeting started.

They explained everything that had happened on the mission, except the reason for their current state, and ended with Zabuza formally asking for asylum in Konoha for himself and Haku.

When they had finished Sarutobi stood up and addressed them.

"First of all, on behalf of all of us, I would like to congratulate you all on a successful mission, which due to unforeseen circumstances has been upgraded to A-rank. Second, we as a council except both you, Zabuza and your young charge into our village, provided you agree to a 6 month probation, you will be monitored 24/7 and will not be allowed out of the village during that time. Is that acceptable?"

Thinking for a moment Zabuza nodded his head.

"Very well, now there is just one more thing I would like to ask you. Why the hell, do you have your faces painted like clowns? And why, in the name of Kami, are you four wearing tutus?"

The six ninja looked at each other, then at Naruto, then back to the Hokage. Taking the initiative, Kakashi stepped forward.

"The night we were supposed to leave there was a small celebration, during which sake was provided. Long story short... Naruto got pisst."

The room was completely silent. Then all at once, they all started laughing, Naruto and Cooper joining them, even the normally stoic Hyuga Hiashi was banging his fist on the table in laughter, much to the shock of his daughter.

It took them ten minutes to finally calm down and stopped laughing. Standing back up, Sarutobi turned back to the seven ninja in front of him, still giggling.

"I see... well that will be all, you can go."

Nodding there heads they quickly left, hearing the people in the room burst into laughter yet again.

XXX

The paint faded after a week, much to the relief of team 8, 7 and Zabuza, who had to walk around for a week looking like clowns.

Haku was doing well. The doctors were confident that she would make a full recovery and would be allowed to leave in a few days. Much to the relief of Zabuza, who had not left her side the whole time.

Also to the relief of Sasuke, not that he would tell anyone. He had been spending all his spare time with Haku, whenever he wasn't training he was with her and, because he never left, Zabuza.

Team 8 were currently at their training ground, working on teamwork. Kurenai had told them about the chunin exam the day before and they were all looking forward to proving themselves. They all signed the forms instantly and now had two months to prepare, and they weren't wasting a moment of it.

It was while they were training that something strange happened that, for once, had nothing to do with Naruto or Cooper.

Out of nowhere a ball shot into the training ground and exploded. When the smoke cleared it revealed a large banner that was being held up by to kunai stuck into two separate trees. The banner read in large bold letters 'presenting the sexy and single Mitarashi Anko!'

They could all hear Kurenai grown in exasperation. Then a blur landed in front of the banner. Hinata's face turned a bright red and smoke could be seen coming out of her ears. Shino just stood there, not moving, but they could all see the blood stain that was growing on the front of his collar.

Naruto and Cooper however just laughed at their teammates reactions.

Standing before them was a beautiful woman; she looked to be in her early twenties or late teens, had purple hair and pupil less brown eyes. But the thing that drew the most attention was the way she was dressed. She was wearing a tight mesh body suit and a burn orange skirt that barely covered her womanhood and over it was a light tanned trench coat.

All in all, she was hot and wasn't trying to hide it.

Smirking at the gennin she frowned when her eyes landed on Naruto and Cooper. Walking up and getting right in their face her frown deepened and she turned to Kurenai.

"Hey nai-chan, your kids are broken."

Kurenai just rolled her eyes at her friend's antics.

"Did it ever occur to you that they just aren't a pervert?"

Anko gave her a blank look.

"No."

Turning back to the boys Anko walked in a circle around them, looking him all over. they just stood their, giggling to themselfs.

When she finished looking him over Anko walked back in front of them and put her face inches away from his own.

"You two gay?"

"Nope, you?"

Anko just grinned.

"Don't get fresh with me brat, do you know who I am."

"From the sign I would guess Mitarashi Anko, snake mistress of Konoha. If you're going to ask that question you shouldn't make a big sign with your name on it."

They could all see the tick mark that appeared on Anko's forehead.

"What would you know? When you're someone as great and sexy as me you need to announce it to the world!"

Cooper then spoke up drawing her attention to him

"But if that was true then why would you need to point it out to people, they should already know."

The two stared at each other for a long minute. It was then that Anko took notice of the kunai in the boy's hands. It was longer then the normal standard kunai, and was made of a lighter metal. Trying to think of where she had seen it before it hit her like a ton of bricks.

It was hers!

Grabbing the kunai out of his hands and cradling it like a newborn baby, Anko sent a suspicious look out of the corner of her eye.

"When the hell did you take my kunai! And for that matter why didn't I notice!"

The grin that came over the two's face worried even Anko for a second, but it didn't last long.

"Did you know you forgot to put on a shirt today?"

All those in the training ground except Naruto and Anko face faulted.

Turning to her friend again Anko very loudly asked.

"Are they idiots or something?"

"I really don't know."

Turning back to the blonde Anko gave him another suspicious look.

"What's your name brat?"

Again, Naruto just grinned and pointed to her sign, which now read 'The Sexy and Insane Uzumaki Naruto and Jackson Cooper' with a drawing of a chibi Naruto and Cooper grinning and giving a peace sign. They all looked from the sign to the blonde several times, wondering when he had changed the sign.

Then, out of nowhere, Anko burst out laughing. She was soon joined in by Naruto and Cooper. They stood there laughing for a good ten minutes, but what scared team 8 the most was the fact that Anko had a similar laugh to Naruto and Cooper. It wasn't exactly the same, but it was enough for them to be worried.

Finally getting a holed of herself, Anko patted Naruto and Cooper on the back.

"You're alright kids, hey nai-chan, why didn't you introduce us earlier?"

Shaking her head the red eyed jonnin locked a blank look on her friend.

"The Hokage, council and all the jonnin of the village agreed that it was safer for the village if you three never met."

Both raised an eye brow at that, and then grinned at each other. So people didn't want them to meet, this could be fun.

Getting a bad feeling Kurenai quickly changed the subject.

"So why are you here Anko, I thought you were working with Ibiki all day."

Facing her long time friend Anko pouted.

"Old scar face said I needed a vacation, so I thought I would come and see you."

Walking up to her, Anko through her arm around Kurenai's neck.

"Tonight me, you, Hana and your four brats are hitting the town."

Anko was curious when she saw three of the five people stood around her pale.

"NO!"

And was a little taken aback when they shouted at the same time, casting scared looks towards the blonde, who just grinned back at them.

"oook, that was weird."

XXX

They still ended up going out that night, even after they explained what had happened in wave. If anything it seemed to make Anko more eager to go. Hana couldn't make it so it was just the six of them.

Team eight kept giving Naruto worried looks throughout the night, counting how much he drank and ready to run the second he did something.

But nothing happened.

For the whole night Anko, Cooper and Naruto could be seen laughing and talking. They had been thrown out of several bars for starting fights with other people, but nothing overly crazy happened.

The three talked and laughed long into the night, even after the others went home.

And the next morning the village awoke to the sight of the Hokage monument painted.

They had all been painted to look more real, but each had a little ...quirk.

The Shodaime had a picture of a naked woman next to his head and his eyes closed and a blush across his face. The Nidaime and Sandaime both had perverted looks on their faces and drool falling out of their mouths and the Yondaime was looking the opposite way at another picture of a naked man with a curious look on his face.

The villagers were outraged at the blatant disrespect shown towards the Hokage's and demanded that the ones responsible were punished. They all knew it was Naruto and Cooper, and after Kurenai talked to the Hokage, Anko, but no one could find them. It also soon became clear that they had used the same paint Naruto had in wave. No matter how hard they tried it wouldn't come off.

Throughout the day several people were caught victim to traps set around the village, from pit falls to paint bombs. It took the ANBU most of the day to find and deactivate the traps.

However they didn't seem to mind it, when the Hokage asked them why an ANBU in a bear mask and a white hooded cloak answered.

"The fact that they got around us and set the traps shows we need to improve internal defences. If they were an enemy they could have planted exploding tags in stead of paint bombs."

Seeing his point Sarutobi agreed to let them rearrange the village defences so they could avoid it happening again.

But they still couldn't find Naruto, Cooper or Anko.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- The Silent and the Clans

Nobody saw much of Naruto or Cooper for the next few weeks. they would show up to team training but other then that they were hardly seen. Kurenai had gone to Higashi a few times only to be told that he had just left. She, Hinata and Shino had tried to follow them several times but they would always gave them the slip.

They would have asked a villager if they knew where they were but the only answer they ever got was harsh glares and a few murmurs about stupid demon brats, so they stopped trying.

Team 8 were currently in the Hokage office, Sarutobi looking at them with a worried expression on his aged face. They had been called because of something that had happened during their mission to Wave that they didn't know about until now.

Apparently one of The Silent had witnessed the battle at the bridge when Naruto and Cooper had massacred Gato and his men. The Silent were a neutral people that worked for all the daimyos in the Elemental Nations as scouts for the bingo book. They would travel around the Nations observing ninja and whenever they found someone of note they would send their information to be printed in the monthly updates.

The reason that they were called The Silent was because no one had ever actually seen one. Nobody knew what they looked like and nobody would know they were there until the bingo book came out. They were both feared and respected by all the Shinobi villages for their skills.

The problem was that The Silent that had been witness at the bridge had thought Naruto and Cooper impressive enough to add them in the latest update. Shortly after they had arrived Sarutobi had taken out the book and showed it to them.

At seeing the entry in the book Naruto and Cooper had just laughed as cooper took of his bandages on his eyes telling them there was no hiding it now.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 12

Alias: The True Horror of Konoha

Village: Konoha

Rank: Gennin

Status: Active

Skill Level: High B

Uzumaki showed great power and skill with an unknown Jutsu and is believed to be able to use a, until now, thought impossible ability to physically transform his body. It is unknown if this is by the use of a new bloodline or Jutsu. He is also able to perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu to a degree far beyond what was believed to be possible.

During observation he was seen making a thousand Shadow Clones and transforming them into an army of 'demons', which he named as the "Parade of a Thousand Demons". The result of this was the complete slaughter of 494 bandits that were in the employ of one Gato, from Gato shipping company and the man himself. At one point just before the battle he was also seen stopping a Chidori from the famed Hatake Kakashi with his bare hands and suffering no ill effects.

After the incident he was seen removing the heads of all the bandits and put them on pikes surrounding the village and claimed it as under his protection.

It is believed that due to his actions observed during and after the incident that his mental state should be in question as he appeared to be enjoying himself while he killed. This was deduced from the laughter that was heard.

In conclusion, Uzumaki Naruto has proven himself dangerous and is believed to have no regard for human life. It is advised for anyone under Jonnin level not to engage until more information has been gained.

If he is with Jackson Cooper no one below ANBU should engage above

At the top of the page was a picture of Naruto, which looked like it had been taken just after the battle when he had changed back to normal. It showed him covered from head to toe in blood, surrounded by what was left of Gatos thugs and a dark, insane grin on his face with his hair covering the top of his eyes. In his hand they could see the decapitated head of Gato still dripping blood on the ground. It seemed to fit the blonde perfectly, the way it caught his grin and the look in his eyes, the fact that he was surrounded by the dead.

It just fit.

It also showed a picture of Naruto's mark, the demonised smiley face.

And then they read the next page

Name: Jackson Cooper

Age: 12

Alias: The Bloody Wild Card

Village: Konoha

Rank: Gennin

Status: Active

Skill Level: High B

Jackson showed great power and skill with an unknown Jutsu that is believed to be an evolved for of the Shadow physically changing the clone to fit a fighting style that the original is not or can not use. He is also able to perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu to a degree far beyond what was believed to be possible.

It is believed that he has MPD if his jutsues name 'MPD clone takeover' is anything to go by. It is believed that he has 6 different personalities at least each with their own fighting styles making him very unpredictable and hard to counter as we do not know if their are any signs of a personality shift in the main body. Thesis 6 different fighting styles lead to the death of 497 bandits that were in the employ of one is unknown why but as he seemed to kill he absorbed purple mist from his victims increasing his power, it is unknown what this is caused by or what the purple mist is. It is not known if he has any other fighting styles then what we have seen their for giving him the name of 'wild card'

It is believed that he has an unknown dojutsu that he keeps hidden under bandages. It is unknown what the bloodline dose but it is thought to put high strain on the user's eyes as it bleeds like many other doujutsus that do. He has shown he has access all five elements and 3 other element that we can not be sure what they were.

In conclusion, Jackson Cooper has proven himself dangerous and is believed to have no regard for human life. It is advised for anyone under Jonnin level not to engage until more information has been gained.

If he is with Uzumaki Naruto no one under ANBU is to engage

At the top of the page was a picture of Cooper just after he had stopped spinning his hooks still glowing with power and the straps sleek with fresh blood. His eyes bleeding clearly showing off his eyes on full display. Just like with naruto it fit all to well with him the way it showed the madness in his eyes sat with Cooper very well

After reading the entry Kurenai had taken to having the same worried look on her face as the Hokage. It was rare for a Gennin to be added to the bingo book and most chunnin didn't get as high a skill level as Naruto or Cooper now had, the fact that they had been given a do not engage was also rare.

The problem with this was that it would generate a lot of attention, the fact that it said not to engage if below Jonnin would mean nothing to most. They would come looking to challenge Naruto or Cooper to prove themselves most if not all would end up dead and only bringing in more to prove themselves or avenge their friends and family. The only good that would come of this would be that the village would get a lot of publicity. The other thing that worried Sarutobi was the name they had given Naruto. 'The True Horror of Konoha' hit a bit too close to home for the aged Hokage.

It was just before he was about to send them out that Naruto spoke.

"Oh, old man before I forget, how soon can you arrange a meeting for the shinobi council?"

Looking at the blonde curiously the old man checked a few papers on his desk before turning back to him.

"If its important then I can arrange it for this evening, but if not it might be hard to get them to come."

Cooper just grinned.

"Tell them the Faceless Blacksmith has made the clans a present."

This made all those in the room grin along with the boy.

XXX

It was easier then Sarutobi thought to get the clans to meet. The second he had mentioned the Faceless Blacksmith they had been all to ready to agree. Tsume had arrived at the training ground Naruto and Cooper had asked them to meet two hours ago.

By the time Sarutobi got there himself he was the last to arrive, even Shikaku had come early.

"Right, well you all know why we are her-"

It was here that Tsume finally lost her temper.

"For the love of Kami get to the point Hiruzen!"

Nodding his head at the dog like woman Sarutobi turned towards the trees at the edge of the training ground.

"You better come out before Miss Inuzuka breaks something."

"Spoil sport."

From behind a large oak tree came Naruto and Cooper, a large scroll in Cooper's hands.

Without saying a word the young blonde walked over to the group and looked at the shocked faces of the Inuzuka, Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara clan heads.

The first to get over her shock was Tsume.

"You, your the Faceless Blacksmith?"

"Yep"

"You mean that it was you the whole time?"

"Yep"

"And you're only telling us now!"

"If I throw you a stick will you shut the hell up?"

"What the hell did you just say!"

"I said if I throw you a stick will you shut the hell up, why the hell do people always ask me to repeat myself?"

Before Tsume could leap at Cooper and try to strangle him, Sarutobi decided that it was time for him to intervene.

"Enough Tsume, Naruto, Cooper asked you all here for a reason, or at least I hope he did."

The last part was more for himself then the others.

Pouting like a child the brash Inuzuka stepped back, mumbling under her breath.

Putting the scroll on the ground in front of him Cooper opened it out for all to see the storage seals inside.

"Let's see, which to show you first..."

Running a finger over the many seals on the scroll he came to a stop at one in the middle.

"Here we go."

Quickly applying chakra to the seal they all waited for the smoke to clear, and when it did all there jaws dropped.

In the blonde's hands was the most beautifully carved bow they had ever seen. It was five foot in length and like all of Naruto's and Cooper's weapons had a maze of complicated seals carved into it. The wood was stained a dark, almost black brown and the ends had small, one sided kunai like blades and were made out of a silver metal that caught the light of the afternoon sun. The middle of the bow was wrapped in a silver coloured leather and printed on it was the symbol of the Yamanaka clan.

Cooper handed it to his brother in all but blood Naruto then walked up to his fellow blonde Naruto adapted his serious face and handed him the bow.

Inoichi marvelled at the bow in his hands but that soon turned to confusion. Seeing the look on the older mans face Naruto explained.

"Let me guess, your wondering why there are no arrows?"

At his nod Naruto grinned and went on.

"You don't need them."

Taking the bow back from Inoichi Naruto pulled back the string and took aim at a log in the middle of the training ground about twenty feet from where they were all standing.

They all gasped as a glowing blue arrow made from what looked like pure chakra appeared in Narutos hand. Letting the arrow go they all watched as it flew towards the log, only for it to disappear midflight. Suddenly a small, deep hole appeared in the wood. Lowering the bow Naruto turned back to the shocked face of Inoichi.

"By channelling your chakra through the seals on the bow it automatically shapes it into an arrow, as soon as you let it go it fades from the view of the naked eye, although a Hyuga would be able to see it and someone with sensor ability could probably feel it coming. Also, I made it work in conjunction with your family Jutsu, by adding chakra into your clan seal it has the same effect as hitting someone with your Mind Derangement Technique or Mind Body Change Technique, and will increase the distance your Jutsu can travel thair for making it safer to use without a team to protect your body. You will need to verbalize the Jutsu though."

His eyes widening at what he was being told the older blonde took the offered bow.

Turning back to Cooper who was already on the scroll again trailing his figure along the seals until he came to the one he was looking for bringing it out and hanging it off.

When the smoke cleared this time it was to reveal a long metal chain with a head sized steel ball at one end and a hoop at the other. What surprised them was that the chain itself also had seals carved into each link that made it up and at the centre of the ball was the clan symbol of the Akimichi.

Stepping towards Naruto, Chouza took the ball in one hand and the chain in the other to examine it.

"Impressive, but the ball on the end is a bit small don't you think?"

Grinning Naruto told the large man to channel his chakra through the chain and into the ball. Doing as he was told he was surprised when the ball tripled in size, yet didn't seem to gain any weight.

"I took the basic idea of your clans Expansion Jutsu witch from what we have say does not increase your mass but just increases the space between the atoms in your body making you grow and then applied it to the ball and chain, it only seems like it hasn't gained weight because it's your chakra that's making it grow, and if you dropped it on the floor it would more then likely leave a good sized dent. I don't actually know the limit on how big it can get but if you go full sized it should change with you."

Without giving Chouza a chance to respond Naruto turned back to their and got another released itome.

Walking up to Tsume Naruto presented her with a pair of gauntlets. They were made of a strange black metal and had been moulded into the shape of wolf heads with their mouths open and fangs beared, the detail was so good they almost looked alive. The seals that covered them were just as intricate as the others and the Inuzuka clan symbol was etched into the eyes of the wolf.

She took the gloves from the blonde and without a second thought slipped them on her hands and channelled her chakra through the seals. As soon as she did this the mouths of the wolves closed shut with a loud snap.

"As you can see, the idea is that you can use them to grab your opponent. They close with enough force to snap bones and steel in one go. Also, you can slip them back up your wrist so you can use your hands for your clan Jutsu."

This time, before he could turn back to the scroll he and Cooper were grabbed in a bear hug by Tsume, who then proceeded to give the boys a deep kiss on the lips.

The eyes of all those watching widened and they suppressed there laughs that threatened to erupt from their throats at the shocked look on Narutos face Cooper on the other hand seamed fine with it. As soon as she let him go he backed off so he was out of reaching distance and mumbled under his breath just loud enough for then to hear.

"If she hears about this she'll cut my nuts off, again!"

Realizing he said that out loud, Naruto quickly moved back to the scroll and released the next seal. What surprised them was that when the smoke cleared there wasn't a weapon but clothes and this time it was Cooper that showed them off.

There was a long sleeved shirt, ninja pants; socks, sandals, gloves and what appeared to be a mask without eye holes. They were made of a thin, black material so dark that it seemed to draw in the light around it like a black hole. The only colour other then black was the seals, that had been sown on in a deep blood red, and on the back of the shirt was the symbol of the Nara clan.

Shikaku looked over the clothes with a critical eye before letting out a sigh.

"I give, what are they for."

"Put them on."

Shrugging his shoulders the scared Nara took off his jonnin jacket and sandals and walked over to the pile of close. After he had put everything on, including the mask that he was surprised to find didn't affect his vision. When the suit was on the seals all connected and the separate pieces of clothing seemed to meld into one.

Nodding his head in satisfaction, Naruto released another seal on the scroll picked up a smaller scroll and handed it to Cooper who then handed it to Shikaku. If they could have seen his face they would have seen his eyes go wide at what was on the scroll, but they could still hear the gasp that escaped his mouth.

Turning to face Cooper he spoke in barely a whisper.

"Do you know what you have done?"

The boy just grinned at him, not saying a word.

Worried about his friend Chouza walked over to him.

"What is it Shikaku?"

He didn't get an answer; Shikaku just kept staring at Cooper for a long minute, then walked over to a tree and stood in its shadow, then made a single hand seal.

"Shadow Step Jutsu!"

What happened next was both shocking and amazing, taking a step back Shikaku actually melded with the shadow of the tree, only to emerge slowly from the shadow of Chouza. As he raised from the shadow they could all see black wisps of smoke like tendrils clinging to his body.

Seeing the shocked faces of the people in the clearing made Naruto and Cooper laugh.

"Your faces are priceless... ha!"

Taking off the mask Shikaku took deep breaths, his face was red and his eyes were wide, he looked like he had just run around the village five times.

"That... was... incredible! It was... like I just... stepped through water... and then I was there."

Getting serious again Cooper walked over to Shikaku and handed him a soldier pill, which he took with a nod of his head.

"The more you use it the less chakra it will take, after a while it shouldn't take anymore then your clans Shadow Possession Jutsu."

Stepping forward and clearing his throat, Sarutobi addressed the two.

"Would you be so kind as to explain what just happened."

Turning to look at them all Cooper let a smug look cross his face.

"The Nara rely on there superior mental condition to think up complex strategies in order to trap their opponents. Because of this, I had a hard time making a weapon that would fit there style we then found out that there was no weapon that we could make but we could make something else. The suit allows them to slip through the space between spaces. All shadows are connected; you just need to be able to open the doors you all know from my file that the Hokage i have acess to this door and being made of stronger stuff can as you call it shadow stepping i call it shadow traveling have been able to do it with no problem becomes my body can handle the strain it puts on me. With the Nara bloodline to control shadows this door was always open to them, but they couldn't survive the trip through the shadows becoues their bodys are not made like mine is , could you Nara-san?"

They all turned to see Shikaku, his face looking better now that the soldier pill was taking effect.

"He's right, we have known about the 'shadow space' for years, but until now it was unsafe to travel. The last Nara to try came out frozen to death, the time before that the pressure was too much and crushed them, eventually we stopped trying. But how did you know about it?"

"Hm... oh I broke into your clan volt and read all your scrolls, don't worry I didn't take anything, just read enough to understand the mechanics of your Jutsu."

"I know that I should be angry, but all things considered I don't have it in me."

Shaking his head Sarutobi let out a deep breath.

"So let me get this straight, with the suit Naruto and Cooper has made for you, you are now able to travel through shadows?"

"Pretty much, but only for short distances, the longer the space between shadows the more strain it would put on the body. Stick with a few feet at a time until you can build up a resistance to the shadows."

Shikaku just nodded his head, understanding what Naruto meant.

Letting out a deep breath the aged Hokage turned back to the grinning blonde.

"I give up; I don't know if you're a genius or just fucking insane. I'm getting to old for this shit." 


End file.
